The Hidden Truth
by smallpumpkin
Summary: We all start out innocent. But it always changes in the end. After all, fate is never kind to anyone, is it? Rewrite for: Hidden truth, the forgotten child. ON OFFICIAL HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers, this is a rewrite for The hidden truth, the forgotten child. This series will be similar to my first draft but I have more control over this one. There is a definite plan to this story and that I couldn't have done this without the help of a very special beta-reader, so all the credit goes out to her. mystik-dawn ~! She adores cheesecake so please give her some reviews too! Enjoy.**

**Chapter I—**

_**December 14, 2133: 9:34 AM—**_

It was snowing.

The soft, tiny flakes were gently floating down, landing on Alexandra. She crouched on the step, holding out her pale hands, a feeble attempt at catching the fragile pieces of ice. Ignoring the frigid cold, her eyebrows were knitted in intense concentration, and she waved her open palms around. She stretched her small fingers wide, determined to catch a snowflake on her hand. Despite that, the snowflakes continued to evade her touch.

There was a peculiar noise beside her—footsteps. Turning sideways, Alexandra watched with wide eyes a dark figure stumble through the white haze. Suddenly, the figure tumbled onto the ground with a large thud.

Curiosity won over her fear, as Alexandra ran towards the figure buried amongst the snow. She had completely forgotten about her game of catching the snowflake, as this was something new.

"Hey Mister!" Alexandra called, as she approached the figure. She noticed the snow around him was turning red, but didn't know why. Perhaps he spilled some red liquid?

"Are you ok?" Alexandra asked, standing close to the still person. The still person let out a faint groan, and rolled over. Alexandra looked curiously at the pale face, the dark hair matted with the wet icy snow. What struck Alexandra the most was his eyes—they were a deep, intense brown.

"Please," the person gasped. His face was twisted in a peculiar mask—was he in pain?

"Would you like some water?" Alexandra asked. Usually travellers always came by the orphanage, seeking some food or shelter. She remembered how Madam would usually give them a glass of water and then send them off.

"Please," the person repeated again. He raised his left hand slowly, his left index finger twitching. Alexandra watched, fearful. Who...who was this person?

"Who are you?" Alexandra asked out loud. The person's face changed into surprise, but he gave a small smile and softly replied,

"A ghost."

Alexandra giggled and said, "No! I can see you!" He smiled, but his face changed into a grimace again.

The person slowly brought his trembling fingers to his side, and pulled out an emerald orb. Alexandra stared at it, awed by the colour. The orb glistened in the light, its brilliant lustre alluring.

"Take it," the person whispered, "Please." He held it out in front of Alexandra, but she stood still. He brought his hand closer, and repeated his plea again. Caught by the brilliant colour, Alexandra brought out her hand, and the person dropped the orb into her outstretched hand.

"Keep it safe," he said. Alexandra looked at him and asked, "Why?"

The person's deep brown eyes were clouded with pain. "He betrayed me," he whispered, "He betrayed us all."

"Who?" Alexandra wondered. The person didn't answer, and instead closed his eyes.

"Hello? Mister?" Alexandra asked. His eyes remained closed, and suddenly Alexandra heard a piercing shriek. She whipped up her head and watched Madam stomp towards her.

"What did I tell you about staying outside?" Madam angrily asked, "You have chores to deal—" She didn't finish her sentence, and instead screamed again.

"This person needs a bed...he's sleeping in the snow," Alexandra began, but Madam silenced her with a swift slap to the face.

"What have you done?" Madam asked, her voice a frightened whisper. Alexandra stared at her, uncomprehendingly.

"You killed this man!" Madame shrieked, "You killed him!" Alexandra's eyes widened as the truth settled in—the man wasn't sleeping..._he was dead._

_**Dec 16, 2133: 7:12 AM—**_

"We are getting a lot of new people nowadays," Klaus commented.

Madeline nodded and replied, "The Raggs-Barsburg war is creating a lot of orphans." Madeline was one of the older orphans, and was always aware of what was happening. Alexandra looked up to her almost like an older sister rather than a friend.

"Will Madam be able to keep all of us here?" Klaus asked nervously. Alexandra looked at him, remembering the events that had happened two days ago. Since then, she kept the emerald orb with her all the time. She often stared at it when nobody was looking, and remembered with a chill about the man's death in front of her. Madam had slapped Alexandra again, and sent her into her room with no food that day. She was only let out of her room this morning.

Madeline's face had grown grave. "We might have to leave," she slowly answered. Alexandra's eyes narrowed as she realized that Madeline was hiding something.

Madeline continued, "Someone is coming today to look for some new students for the military academy. Also, Madam is going to invite the sklave-masters here soon."

Klaus opened his mouth to answer, but Madam's shrill voice blocked his reply. Sighing, Klaus trampled off, leaving Madeline and Alexandra. Madeline looked around, and then grabbed Alexandra's wrist and pulled her into the cellar.

"What are you doing?" Alexandra asked, curious and a little scared.

"Shh!" Madeline whispered. She closed the cellar door behind her, and knelt beside Alexandra. "Do you trust me?"

Alexandra looked at her, confused. "Of course, you're like my older sister," Alexandra replied, "Why? What's happening?"

Madeline looked away and softly said, "You can't be Alexandra anymore..."

Alexandra looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You don't understand! You can't be a sklave!" Madeline said loudly, and looked around abruptly. She began rummaging in her pockets, and brought out...a pair of scissors?

"What are you doing?" Alexandra asked, taking a small step backwards.

"You have to be a boy," Madeline explained, "I don't want you to ruin your life being a sklave. You deserve freedom, and a chance to live. Instead you should enrol in the Military Academy today."

Alexandra's eyes widened in disbelief as she let Madeline snip her dark locks off. She was going to be a boy? Her thoughts were like bees now, buzzing all over her mind, making her head throb. The more she tried to think, the more confused she became.

"What about you?" Alexandra whispered, "Will you be a sklave?"

"I will be fine," Madeline replied firmly.

Madeline finally stepped back, looking satisfied. "Here, I have some clothes," Madeline said, bringing out a small bundle. Alexandra changed into the flannel pants and placed the bulky jacket on.

"Your name is Alex, which is short for Alexander Night," Madeline asked, "You must never reveal your true gender after this, understand?" Alexandra—_Alexander_ nodded, and Madeline led her out of the cellar.

Little did Alex know that her life was going to change forever after that...

_**March 20**__**th**__**, 2143: 10:45 AM—**_

"ALEX-KUN!" Mikage joyfully shouted, waving madly. Alex turned around, and gave a small smile at Mikage's enthusiastic greeting.

"Hello Mikage," Alex greeted, "Hello Teito." Teito nodded to Alex, and Alex mentally smiled. Teito was the complete opposite of Mikage—serious, and thoughtful. It was still a mystery to Alex how both of them became close friends, but she was glad of their friendship. The three of them had been outcasts when they first entered the academy, and now they were inseparable.

Ten years had passed after her acceptance into the military academy. Keeping Madeline's promise, she rose as Alexander Night, one of the students of this year's graduating class. She also kept the strange emerald orb, never revealing it to anyone else. It was her secret—and guilt, in a way.

Speaking of graduation...

"I'm so excited about graduation!" Mikage remarked, "I can't wait to find out who I'm going to be a begleiter to!"

"I bet nobody is going to want Teito Klein," a snarky voice loudly interjected. Alex looked around and mentally groaned. Standing there in his full glory was the brilliant (idiot of the Barsburg Empire) Shuuri Oak and his brood.

One of the boys snickered and loudly remarked, "Shuuri is going to be Ayanami-sama's begleiter, right?"

Shuuri gave a (poor) expression of looking modest. "Oh please," Shuuri said, while staring at Alex, Mikage, and Teito, "I'm not the only student here." His eyes clearly said something else.

"Actually, you are the only idiot in this academy," Alex lightly remarked. She smirked as Shuuri's expression grew ugly.

"How dare you," Shuuri growled, "A pathetic sklave, a dumb orphan, and a dumb servant are trying to stand up to me?"

The other boys laughed, but their laughter quickly subsided when Alex and Teito both summoned their crystal blue zaiphon.

"Come on guys, class is starting," Mikage said, as he dragged Alex and Teito away before a fight could break out.

_**March 20**__**th**__**, 2143: 11:45 AM—**_

"Remember, the Begleiter Exam is tomorrow," Sensei loudly said, "I recommend you all sleep early tonight, and have a small breakfast tomorrow. Be calm and remember what you've learnt."

The bell rang, signalling class was over. Alex gratefully slipped out of her seat, glad the boring lecture was over.

"Let's get lunch!" Mikage cheerfully replied. Alex looked at Teito and asked, "Teito? Is something bothering you?"

Teito snapped out of his reverie, staring at Alex and Mikage. "Huh? Oh no," Teito lightly said, waving his hand, "It's nothing."

Alex's eyes narrowed and replied, "We're your friends Teito...is it that dream again?"

Teito averted his eyes, and muttered something inaudible under his breath. "What?" Alex pushed.

"It was that memory again," Teito stated. His eyes took on a faraway expression as he continued, "I saw that man again. His hand was outstretched to me, and he was telling me something. There was snow all around us."

A shiver grew on Alex's spine as she recalled her own terrible memory of that man dying in front of her. Subconsciously, she drew her hand into her pocket, and clutched her fingers tightly around the emerald orb.

"Well, maybe it's a memory," suggested Mikage. They arrived at the cafeteria, and busied themselves getting food. When Alex had first arrived here, she was surprised by the amount of food available, but managed to calm herself over time.

As they sat down, Teito continued, "I don't understand. I wish my memories weren't so messed up."

Mikage patted Teito's back and said, "It's ok, we still love you." Alex gave a small giggle as she watched Teito's sour expression at Mikage's comment.

"Hey!" Mikage answered.

"Want to practice for the exam?" Alex quickly asked. She was feeling quite nervous about it, especially since her manipulation zaiphon wasn't exactly..._accurate_.

"I hope I get put into a good group," Alex continued, "Otherwise I'm going to be in deep trouble." Mikage laughed and patted her comfortingly.

"Don't worry Alex. I'm sure you'll be fine once you practice with Teito and I!" Mikage said. Alex shook her head ruefully, remembering the practical lesson an hour ago...instead of manipulating a rock, she managed to uproot a tree and nearly killed Sensei in the process.

"What if I don't graduate?" Alex moaned, and Teito gave a small smile.

"Let's go practice right now!" Teito replied.

_**March 20**__**th**__**, 2143: 9:34 PM—**_

Alex collapsed to the ground, panting. "I surrender," she gasped, "Can we please go in now?"

Teito and Mikage stopped summoning their zaiphon, and it dissolved. "You're going to be fine Alex," Mikage said, "You've improved quite a bit!"

"At least now you can manipulate the proper object," Teito said, "And your aim is getting better."

Alex nodded, closing her eyes. "You guys are just being nice," she complained, "Did you forget that I was about to throw my shoe at Mikage instead of that boulder?"

"Well, it's late," Mikage reasoned, "Maybe you should sleep. It's been a long day, and you'll do fine tomorrow once you've rested! Have faith in yourself!"

"Yeah right," grumbled Alex, "More like pray-hard-that-I-will-survive."

"You'll be fine," Teito said, holding out a hand to Alex. Alex grasped it, and the three began to walk to the dormitories.

"Hey," Mikage suddenly said, "There's something I want to say." Alex and Teito looked at him curiously.

"I'm proud to be both of your friends," Mikage softly said, a small smile on his face, "And I hope that we will remain friends forever. I want to make a pact that we will never abandon each other, no matter what."

Alex and Teito looked at him. "Mikage?" Alex asked, "Why are you talking like this?"

Mikage didn't answer. He stretched out his hand, and solemnly asked, "Teito Klein and Alexander Night, will you swear this oath of friendship with me?"

Alex and Teito placed their hands over Mikage's. "I swear," Alex and Teito repeated. Mikage smiled, and Alex remarked, "Are you crying?"

"Of course silly!" Mikage responded, and suddenly pulled Alex and Teito into a tight hug.

"You're killing me!" Teito squeaked, and Alex squirmed, uncomfortable.

Mikage finally let go, giving a wide grin. "I hope we all get good superiors," Mikage said. They all crawled into their bunks, and Mikage called out, "Good night!"

Alex replied, and looked at the ceiling. She pulled out the emerald orb, and was surprised. Usually the orb remained cool whenever she held it, but now it was warm.

"_Perhaps it is just my imagination,"_ Alex thought, yawning. She felt her eyes drooping, and soon she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**All the credit goes to mystik-dawn and her fast typing skills! So please be thanking her if you decide to review! Also, the next update will be in a couple days so please be patient with me! My beta-reader loves cheesecake so if you have any... please share with her! Enjoy.**

**Chapter II—**

_**March 21st, 2143: 7:42 AM—**_

Alex blearily opened her eyes and yawned. Sunlight was streaming from the window at the far side of the bunks. The entire place was silent, and Alex blearily thought that she had woken up earlier than the others.

"_Wow,"_ thought Alex, "_For once I actually got up on time."_ Previously, it was always Teito threatening to use his offense zaiphon on her if she didn't wake up on time.

Sitting up, she rummaged in her pockets for the emerald orb, but her fingers brushed over cloth—it wasn't in her pockets. Alex's eyes immediately widened, and she frantically dug into her pockets again. She blinked several times, all fatigue gone. Again, she was unable to find the orb. Alex started to move her blanket, and soon was frantically stripping the bed. No matter where she looked, she was still unable to find it.

"Where is it," muttered Alex. She was growing more worried by the minute, and was still unable to find it. It was rather large, and it wasn't hard to miss. She was sure she had placed it in her pocket just last night...

At that moment, she heard Mikage call out her name. She turned around, and saw Mikage leaning by the door. "Alex!" Mikage called out, "The assembly's starting in a few minutes!"

"What?" Alex replied, shocked. That meant she didn't get up early...

...she was late!

Alex yelped, and Mikage face-palmed himself. "Go put on your uniform," groaned Mikage, "Quickly! Assembly's going to start any minute now!"

Alex rushed into the bathroom and threw on her uniform. As soon as she came out, Mikage grabbed her hand before she could protest, and swiftly pulled her out of the dormitory into the hall.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Alex asked. She was more worried about the missing emerald orb rather than being late.

What happened to the orb?

_**March 21st, 2143: 8:11 AM—**_

"Thanks," Alex whispered gratefully as she started to chew on some bread. Teito nodded, and Mikage winked at her. Since she woke up late (apparently Mikage thought that "Alex looked so cute while sleeping that he and Teito were going to come back later and wake her up"), she had missed breakfast too. Alex chewed on the bread, while listening to Shuuri Oak's boring speech.

"As the 315th class of our honourable Barsburg Empire's Military Academy, we are the elite chosen to be potential soldiers of Hohburg Fort," Shuuri ranted, "Let us all endeavour to become superb fighters who will not bring shame to the empire!"

Alex didn't pay much attention to Shuuri's speech. Her mind was still on the missing stone. She remembered brushing her fingers against it in her pocket last night, and then she had fallen asleep. This morning, it had disappeared. Did someone steal it?

"_Probably not,"_ Alex thought, _"Mikage and Teito sleep near me, so they would've noticed if someone was close."_

After a long time, Shuuri finally finished his speech, and everybody (politely) applauded.

"Well, time for the begleiter exam!" Mikage said cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful about this?" Alex wondered, "The pass rate is below 10%!" She glanced at Teito, who had a determined expression. She had no doubt that Teito and Mikage would do well—both of them were very good at controlling their zaiphon, and they would definitely have no trouble to pass the exam.

On the other hand, with her...

"Remember Alex," Teito said, "Control is important. Don't panic, and focus on the object you want to manipulate."

"This has to be the worst day of my life," groaned Alex, "First I can't even master the manipulation zaiphon, then I wake up late, and now I can't find that—"

Her sentence was cut off as they arrived at the huge oaken doors. All the other students were inside the large hall, chatting to each other. There were some adults—a female officer was standing there, with a clipboard. The female officer spotted the three and rushed over to them.

"Good morning to you three," the female officer greeted. Alex looked at the officer curiously. It had been a long time since she had seen a female; she stared at the parted hair, the lip-stick, and the high heeled boots. She wondered whether this is what she would've looked like if she lived her life as a female.

"Teito Klein and Mikage Celestine, you two are in Group A," the officer said, reading from her clipboard. She briefly glanced up at Alex and back at her clipboard again. "Alexander Night...you're in Group C."

Alex mentally groaned; the day was getting worse and worse. Now she was in a completely different group?

"Oh my god I'm stuck in the group with a sklave," Shuuri loudly moaned. Alex rolled her eyes in exasperation at his comment, and looked at Mikage and Teito.

"Good luck you two," Alex said. Mikage grinned, and gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder. Teito gave a small smile, and Alex returned it, nervous.

_**March 21st, 2143: 10:41 AM—**_

"Ok, Group C will please enter this way!" the female officer called out. Alex followed her, growing more and more nervous by the second. Her group partners were not very competent—in fact, not all of them were even able to summon their zaiphon, let alone use it.

"This exam is very simple," the female officer explained, once they entered a huge room. On one wall, there were thick glass windows—_observation areas_. At the other side, the female officer had walked over to an area where there was a barred door.

"You must kill this criminal in order to pass the exam!" the female officer said, as she opened the barred door. A large criminal lumbered out, its huge muscles bulging from the chains. He gave a grin, his face contorting into a hideous mask.

"Heh, I hope this year's brats are fun," the criminal growled.

Alex blanched, and felt her knees shaking. This was completely different from fighting a classmate or even a mannequin—the criminal was huge! Suddenly, the criminal started to strangle one of the group members with his chains. The other group members began to freak out, and Alex swiftly picked up her shoe and threw it at the criminal, distracting him from the poor student.

The criminal turned his head, glaring at Alex. The student fell to the ground, and doubled over, gasping for air.

"Hey you! Why don't you pick someone for your own size!" Alex called out. Suddenly she felt her mind growing smaller when the criminal started to approach her.

"_Oh dear,"_ thought Alex, _"This wasn't a smart idea."_

Suddenly, she noticed a thick haze grow around the criminal's eyes. His movements slowed, and his face went slack.

"_What?"_thought Alex, confused, "_What happened to him?"_ Remembering about the exam, Alex swiftly summoned her manipulation zaiphon. Thin, almost invisible strings appeared out of her finger-tips, and she wrapped them around the criminal's neck.

Alex focused her thoughts, and held her fingers closer. Instead of squeezing the criminal's neck, she instead watched horrified as the criminal went flying into the opposite wall. There was a loud explosion, and to her amazement, the wall got destroyed! Smoke flew everywhere from the debris, and Alex started to cough from the dust.

Once the dust had cleared, Alex stared in mild amazement and horror at the still figure...somehow it had reminded her of that person ten years ago.

"Well done! Alexander Night is the only one out of Group C that passes!" the female officer announced.

_**March 22nd, 2143: 1:23 PM—**_

"Wow that was brilliant Alex-kun!" Mikage said, "I knew you had it in you to succeed!"

Alex flushed and retorted, "You two did well too!" Rumours had flown around about Alex's performance, and even how apparently the Chief Commander of Staff had interfered in Teito and Mikage's exam.

"Did he really just kill the criminal in front of you two?" Alex asked. She wondered what kind of a man the Chief of Staff was. He sounded cold and cruel.

Mikage nodded and said, "Teito saved my life though...I thought I was a goner." Alex noticed that Teito was very silent, and looked...pensive.

"Teito? Is something wrong?" Alex asked. Teito looked at her, and replied,

"That man...I thought I had seen him before."

Alex shrugged and replied, "Maybe you saw him before?" Teito didn't answer, and continued to have a troubled expression on his face.

"Don't worry Teito!" Mikage said, "At least we all passed! I hope we all get to work under the same division!"

"I hope so too," Alex replied. At that moment, one of their peers rushed up to them.

"Alex! You have a meeting scheduled with Ayanami-sama tonight at 7 PM. He wishes to see you at Chairman Miroku's office," their classmate replied. He turned to Teito and said, "Chairman Miroku wants your student file Teito, apparently you forgot to give it earlier."

"Oh yes!" Teito replied, "I'll do that right away." He rushed off, and Mikage looked at Alex.

"Ayanami-sama wants to meet you?" Mikage exclaimed incredulously. He slapped Alex on the back, and Alex glared at Mikage.

"You might become his begleiter!" Mikage happily said, "Good for you Alex!"

Alex sighed and replied, "I don't think so...considering how clumsy I am."

Remembering about the missing orb, Alex asked out loud, "Mikage, have you seen a green stone?" Mikage looked at her strangely.

"A green stone?" he asked, "What?"

"It's a...keepsake of mine," Alex replied slowly, "I lost it this morning. I was wondering whether you saw it."

Mikage shook his head and asked, "Why don't we go back to the dormitories and look for it?" Alex nodded, and they both started to walk down the hallway.

_**March 22nd, 2143: 3:15PM—**_

After a long time of searching around the dormitories, Mikage threw up his hands in defeat. "I give up," he dramatically said, "I can't find it!"

Alex sighed and said, "I wish I didn't lose it..." She was feeling more and more guilty every minute. _"I promised him,"_ Alex thought, _"I promised him that I'll keep it safe."_

Suddenly, they saw the same classmate coming towards them. "What's up?" Mikage asked as he approached.

The classmate stopped, and panted, "Teito Klein!"

"What happened?" Alex demanded. Mikage's smile immediately died, and was replaced with a concerned look.

"He's been arrested," gasped the classmate, "For trying to kill Ayanami-sama!"

Alex froze at the person's words. No...impossible...Teito was arrested? Mikage stiffened beside her, and asked, "Where is he right now?"

"He's being taken to the cells," the classmate replied, and hurried off before they could question him further.

Alex and Mikage looked at each other. "We have to save Teito!" Mikage replied, determined. Alex nodded and wondered, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Mikage grimly said, "But Teito's innocent. Come on, let's go back to the dormitory and plan how to help Teito!" Alex followed Mikage, completely forgetting about the missing emerald orb.

_**March 22nd, 2143: 6:57 PM—**_

"So, remember the plan?" Mikage whispered. Alex nodded, and the two of them slipped out of the dormitory. Alex had completely forgotten about her 'meeting' with Ayanami-san—saving Teito was far more important than meeting that strange man.

Both of them slowly crept around the outside of the building until they reached the cell area. Only one person was on patrol—they seemed to be looking the other way. Mikage silently used his zaiphon and knocked out the guard.

As they entered the cells, it was eerily quiet. Alex shot a questioning look at Mikage, but he continued to walk straight. They turned right, and saw someone in tattered clothing standing amongst still bodies.

"Teito?" gasped Alex. Teito looked up, and gave his familiar small smile. Alex wasn't unnerved by the dead bodies or the blood...it was Teito's expression. Why did he look so...different?

"Sorry," Teito quietly said, "I can't be here. Thank you for everyth—" He didn't finish his sentence as Alex pulled him into a hug.

"Come on!" Mikage said, "Let's go!" He grabbed Teito's hand and started to run towards the exit of the cells.

"What are you doing?" Teito angrily asked.

"Saving you, you idiot!" Alex replied, "Did you already forget about our promise?"

"Anyone who opposes Ayanami never lives to tell about it, do you want to be killed too?" Mikage angrily retorted. Teito fell silent, and the three of them ran down the hall.

"Alex got a hawkzile ready, it's waiting ahead," Mikage explained. Suddenly, there were two officers in front of them.

"Where are you going with the prisoner?" demanded one of the officers, "Halt!" Mikage, Alex, and Teito simply ran and leapt over them, leaving the stunned officers behind. Soon, they arrived at an open balcony.

Teito clambered onto the hawkzile. Alex started to summon her zaiphon, but Mikage instead pushed her onto the hawkzile. "What are you doing?" Alex asked, but Mikage said, "Go!"

"No! We can't leave without you!" Alex yelled, "You're our friend!"

She grabbed Mikage's hand, but he pushed her off. Teito started the hawkzile, and it began to hover into the air. At that moment, suddenly the Chief Commander of Staff himself appeared along with Lieutenant Major Hyuuga.

Time seemed to slow down. Alex opened her mouth in a silent scream as she watched Hyuuga unsheathe his katanas as he rushed towards Mikage. Meanwhile, Ayanami had turned to Teito and raised his hand. Blood-red zaiphon circled his gloved hand, and Ayanami flung it towards them, his dark amethyst eyes glinting.

She felt a sharp pang of pain on her face, but it was numbed by her fear. Moving her fingers swiftly, Alex saw a large white shield come up in front of the hawkzile, saving them from another wave Ayanami had thrown at them. By that time that all this had occurred, the hawkzile was speeding off into the pitch-black night.

"Mikage," Alex numbly said. She didn't hear what Teito said. A sharp throbbing was on her face, and she felt her fingers slipping off Teito's shoulder. Teito grabbed her wrist, and held her tightly.

_"Please be ok,"_ Alex silently pleaded, "_Mikage."_

It was her last conscious thought before she felt her vision getting devoured by pitch-black.


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Yes! Here it is... Chapter 3! Again, I can't express in words how much it means to me to have such an awesome beta-reader helping me out! So, like always, all the credit goes out to mystik-dawn! Please leave reviews for my partner because she deserves them all! Oh, and cheesecake is much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy the story~! **

**p.s I don't own 07-Ghost, the creators do!**

_**March 22nd, 2143: 7:29 PM—**_

To say that the Chief Commander of Staff for the Barsburg Empire was angry was a complete understatement.

He was **livid**_._

_**March 21st, 2143: 10:20 AM—**_

"Welcome to Hohburg Fort again Ayanami-san," greeted one of the senior officers, "We are pleased that you have come to attend this year's final examinations."

Chief Ayanami and the Blackhawks had disembarked from Ribidzile, and began to follow the senior officer. Ayanami paid no mind to the officer's chatter about this year's candidates. He was simply not interested in obtaining a begleiter (anymore), yet Chairman Miroku was always pressuring him to get (another) one. He politely followed the officer, and kept a neutral face, always careful not to reveal his emotions—which was currently boredom mixed with irritation.

Greeting Chairman Miroku, Ayanami and the others turned to the observation window. Ayanami asked the female officer, "How are the students this year? Do they have some backbone in them?"

The female officer opened her mouth to respond, but to his mild amusement, Shuuri Oak was suddenly thrown against the window with a freaked look on his face. "How unsightly," Ayanami coldly remarked.

Later, only three students remained alive—Shuuri Oak, and two others he couldn't recognize. Among them, was a short brunette with green eyes—_**Her eyes were like that**_.

Chairman Miroku had noticed his gaze and immediately started to talk about the cadet. Ayanami didn't pay any attention to his words except for his name…_Teito Klein._His gaze was focused on Teito Klein's actions…Teito Klein had swung his zaiphon expertly, his eyes were never leaving the criminal, he trapped the criminal around the neck, his hand was raised, he continued to stare at the criminal…

Disappointment flashed through Chief Ayanami when he noticed Teito Klein's hand shaking. _The boy was hesitating._

One of the teacher's voice came over the intercom: **"**_**The exam is still not over. I've told you that he must be killed."**_

Without thinking, Ayanami entered the examination room, and threw his zaiphon towards the criminal, instantly killing him.

"You're too slow," he coldly told the stunned boy, and left the room without saying another word.

"Aww Aya-tan," Lieutenant Major Hyuuga whined, "Why did you have to ruin the fun?" Ayanami didn't answer.

"Ayanami-kun," Chairman Miroku began, "That boy was one of the best students I had taught. He has a lot of hidden potential."

"Hidden potential to get himself killed," Ayanami flatly said, "Hesitation is a weakness."

He wasn't sure why he was feeling so disappointed. In fact, he was surprised at why he was so interested in that boy. The last time he remembered having that feeling was with _him._

Teito Klein was bringing back certain memories. His green eyes were captivating.

_**Of course it wasn't as if the boy reminded him of her. She was the epitome of purity, of innocence. Even Yukikaze was above the boy.**_

Teito Klein was nothing.

_**March 22nd, 2143: 1:12 PM—**_

The next day, Ayanami had learnt that only 21 students had passed—Teito Klein of course, and among them was Alexander Night. This one was a different story—he apparently used his manipulation zaiphon and managed to throw the criminal so hard into the wall that the wall had shattered upon the impact, killing the criminal.

"_That boy has a lot of power,"_ Ayanami thought, _"Perhaps he shows signs of being a warsfeil."_ He ordered one of the junior officers to run off and tell Alexander Night to see him at 7 that night. He wasn't expecting anything brilliant from Alexander Night, but he was still interested in knowing how much power the boy had. It would be nice if the boy was forced to become one of his pawns to use for his disposal.

After that, Ayanami had been summoned to a meeting with Chairman Miroku and some other senior officers. Bringing Lieutenant Major Hyuuga with him, he and the other officers sat down to discuss about the Eye of Mikhail. Apparently Chairman Miroku was interested in making Teito Klein one of the potential candidates for being the host. He had brought out the royal necklace with him, and was displaying it during his speech.

While he was talking, Ayanami suddenly sensed someone was behind the door. He slowly turned around, getting the attention of the others.

"It appears a rat has been eavesdropping," Ayanami slowly said. The door flew open, and to Ayanami's great surprise, Teito Klein jumped towards him, his offense zaiphon raised.

Ayanami didn't have to move—Hyuuga had immediately disarmed Teito Klein, leaving him squashed on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that," Hyuuga had lightly said, "If you stand up against Aya-tan, I'll have to kill you."

"Why did you attack me?" Ayanami demanded. Teito Klein stared mutinously at him, refusing to answer. Ayanami stared down at him, and a feeling of déjà-vu came to him.

"Come to think of it," Ayanami coldly remarked, "He's that sklave that was picked up in Raggs. Take him away."

"_Interesting,"_ Ayanami thought, as he was reviewing some files later on. Teito Klein first demonstrated his prowess in the offense zaiphon, but then hesitated to kill that criminal, instead Teito Klein attacked him, and apparently he's actually a sklave from Raggs…that boy was certainly full of surprises.

"_I wonder why Teito Klein didn't attack me before at the exam,"_ Ayanami idly wondered as he worked, "_Perhaps he wanted a private opportunity...or he was actually eavesdropping and knew something about the Eye of Mikhail."_

Just then, Konatsu Warren—Lieutenant Major Hyuuga's begleiter—entered and remarked that Alexander Night was one of Teito Klein's close friends, along with Mikage Celestine (the other boy who survived in Teito Klein's group). Ayanami found his curiosity spiked even more afterwards.

"_Perhaps Alexander Night would also know about The Eye of Mikhail,"_ thought Ayanami.

_**March 22nd, 2143: 7:00 PM—**_

At 7 PM, Ayanami was seated in his office. He was methodically writing out paperwork, as part of his usual routine, while waiting for Alexander Night to appear. He had taken a quick glance at Alexander Night's file—the boy seemed to have come from an orphanage ten years ago, and his only skill was manipulation zaiphon. Ayanami wasn't interested in having Alexander Night join the blackhawks, but decided to have the interview anyway with him.

Five minutes passed by…ten minutes…and then fifteen. Impatiently, Ayanami sent Konatsu to go find out what was taking Alexander Night so long. Konatsu left, and after five minutes, Ayanami decided to go find out himself. Hyuuga followed him, while chatting about how Ayanami should learn to be more patient.

As he was walking down the hallway, he noticed something was amiss.

"What's wrong Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked, noticing his superior's stiff posture. Ayanami didn't answer, and was slowly looking around without turning his head. His movements had slowed, and his footsteps were almost silent. Hyuuga brushed his left hand over his katanas, and followed his superior's example. Both of them walked down the hallway and entered the cells. There, they were greeted to the sight of dead bodies and blood strewn everywhere, along with a missing Teito Klein.

Ayanami forgot about Alexander Night; he immediately visualized where Teito Klein might have escaped to.

"The balcony," Ayanami said out loud. Hyuuga nodded, and they both ran in the direction of the balcony.

Ayanami and Hyuuga swiftly arrived at the balcony, where they saw Teito Klein and two other cadets—Mikage Celestine (he was the other boy who had survived along with Teito Klein) and most likely Alexander Night—with a hawkzile. While Hyuuga ran towards Mikage Celestine, Ayanami directed his attention to Teito Klein and the other boy on the hawkzile.

Acting on instinct, Ayanami flung his zaiphon towards the hawkzile, and was pleased to see that he managed to hit one of the boys' faces. He rapidly threw another strand towards them, but a white shield suddenly appeared, dissolving his zaiphon.

"_Interesting…one of them was able to create a full shield within seconds_," Ayanami thought, mildly surprised and impressed.

By that time, the hawkzile was speeding away, and Mikage Celestine had been left behind. Hyuuga had him disarmed, and he was bleeding profusely from a wound to his shoulder.

_**March 22nd, 2143: 7:29PM—**_

To say that the Chief Commander of Staff of the Barsburg Empire was angry was a complete understatement.

He was **livid.**

As soon as the hawkzile had sped away, two officers arrived, screaming that Teito Klein had escaped from his cell. Ayanami simply turned around and stared at them; frightened by their misconduct and the threat beneath his flat stare, the two officers immediately vanished from the balcony. Ayanami looked back at the bleeding boy on the floor.

"Where did they go?" Ayanami coldly asked. Mikage Celestine didn't answer, and instead gripped his wound in pain. Hyuuga viciously kicked him, and the boy groaned in pain.

"I don't know," Mikage Celestine finally groaned; he passed out. Ayanami ordered for medical attention given to Mikage Celestine and ordered that he was to be thrown into prison afterward for further interrogation.

Later, Ayanami was back at his office, seated behind his desk. His gloved fingers were laced together, and he rested his chin on it. In front of him, the other Blackhawks stood quietly, waiting for their superior to begin.

"Has it been confirmed that Alexander Night was the other boy with Teito Klein?" Ayanami quietly asked.

Konatsu Warren answered, "Yes. I have Alexander Night's file here." He handed it to Ayanami, who began to read through it.

Hyuuga noticed Ayanami raise one of his eyebrows. "Is something wrong Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked, grinning. He had rather enjoyed the scuffle with Mikage Celestine—but the boy was too weak.

"It appears that Alexander Night's zaiphon ability wasn't as good as displayed in the exam," Ayanami remarked, "He does have manipulation zaiphon, but earlier reports state that his skill was lacking quite a lot of control."

"Does that mean that Alexander Night cheated at the exam?"Captain Katsuragi asked.

Ayanami shook his head, and Haruse quietly interjected, "It is impossible unless an officer interferes with the exam directly. It is possible though that under the pressure of the situation that Alexander Night could've been able to control his zaiphon properly."

Commander Kuroyuri yawned in Haruse's arms and sleepily said, "One of the officers that was watching the exam remarked that the criminal was starting to go towards Alexander Night but then his movements slowed down…as if he was distracted by something else."

There was a moment of silence in Ayanami's office. "Is Alexander Night a warsfeil?" Katsuragi asked.

"I highly doubt it," Ayanami replied, "His skill in manipulation zaiphon leaves a lot to be answered."

He glanced down at the file again and said, "Even though it states that he's an orphan, we will have to do a more thorough background check."

"Along with capturing Teito Klein," Ayanami stated, "We will need to capture Alexander Night. It seems that there is more to the boy than what he appears to be."

Ayanami stood up and looked at his subordinates. "Go with the search parties and find out where they land the hawkzile," directed Ayanami, "It is imperative that we find them. It will be especially troublesome if they reach the church."

The Blackhawks saluted, and Ayanami dismissed them.

"_Teito Klein,"_ thought Ayanami, "_And then Alexander Night. What do you two have to hide from me?"_

_**March ?, 2143, ?—**_

"_**Alex…"**_

She felt warm and comfortable. Someone was calling her name. But she was too comfortable. No, she wouldn't open her eyes. It was just too comfortable here.

"_**Alex!"**_

Alex snapped her eyes opened, and looked around. Everywhere around her was white. The air seemed still, and she couldn't feel anything solid under her feet. Alarmed, Alex began move her limbs, desperate to find some sort of footing. She was going to die amongst white, she was going to die

"_**Stop squirming,"**_

Alex's head shot up, her panic forgotten. That voice…again! She had heard it! It sounded like a male… he sounded as if he found something funny.

"Where are you?" Alex warily asked.

There was a brief moment of silence, and then the voice appeared again, _**"Behind you."**_

Alex whipped around, and was startled to find someone was standing (well, floating…since there wasn't exactly a ground beneath them) there. On a closer inspection, she noticed that he had shoulder-length jet black hair which contrasted greatly with his light green eyes.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, her voice low.

The stranger tilted his head in amusement and replied, _**"My name is Lazarus. I am the angel of dreams."**_

Lazarus, the angel of dreams? "I don't believe you," Alex slowly said. Lazarus nodded, as if he was expecting her answer.

He waved his hand, and Alex gasped. Suddenly they were standing in a dark place. There were flashes of red and yellow—was that fire? Alex felt something tickling her ankles; looking down, she nearly screamed when she saw a large black mass slithering up her ankle. She shook her ankle, panicking.

Lazarus snapped his fingers again, and now they were standing in a meadow. Alex looked at him and finally said, "This has to be a dream."

Lazarus smirked and replied, _**"It is your dream."**_ He chuckled when she gave a dark scowl.

Lazarus tilted his head sideways and asked, _**"Who might you be?"**_

"Alex," Alex replied slowly. She didn't trust this person—well, angel—yet. "Why am I here?" Alex asked, "Why are you appearing in my dream?"

"_**You are gravely injured,"**_ Lazarus stated, _**"You have suffered deep wounds on your chest, and I believe there might be scarring on your face."**_

Alex flinched at his answer and raised her hand to touch her face. It felt smooth and normal. "What?" she slowly asked, "My face is fine! So is my chest!"

Lazarus sighed and impatiently said, _**"This is your dream. Of course you will look your best in your dreams. But in reality, you have suffered some terrible wounds from him."**_

Him? Alex's frown grew deeper until she realized who Lazarus was talking about. Her memory was slowly coming back to her...the begleiter exam, Teito, Mikage...Mikage!

"Is Teito ok? What about Mikage?" Alex quickly asked, "Who was that strange man that attacked us? Why are you in my dream?"

"_**The friend that rode with you on the hawkzile is safe, while I do not know about the other,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"I don't know the man's name, but he was of high rank in the military."**_

There was a moment of silence as Alex took in the information. Teito was safe, thank goodness. But Mikage...he was now most likely a prisoner. Alex bit her lip, willing herself not to cry from the sudden, unfortunate turn of events.

"You haven't answered my second question," Alex finally said. Lazarus raised his eyebrows and Alex asked, "Why are you appearing in my dream?"

"_**Because I have now regained enough power to appear in your dreams,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"I have been sealed from a long time, and a majority of my powers are still dormant."**_

Alex thought about his answer until something occurred to her.

"You were sealed?" Alex asked, and Lazarus nodded.

"That means you were the green orb?" Alex asked, incredulous. Lazarus nodded again and said, _**"I suppose I should thank you for keeping me safe."**_

Alex thought back to the dying man's words—_He betrayed me. He betrayed us all._

"Did you betray someone?" Alex blurted out. She noticed Lazarus give a strange look, before his face turned into an impassive one.

"_**I have been using my powers too much now,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"And I must rest. I will meet you again Alex. Until then, be safe."**_

Alex felt her vision blurring. The last thing she remembered was his green eyes boring into her.

_**March ?, 2143: ?—**_

Alex's eyes snapped open, and closed again against the harsh light. There was some buzzing at her ears…no, she could hear some voices. She felt some strange numbing pain on her face…it was throbbing a lot. Her entire body hurt, as if a wall had fallen on top of her. She shakily lifted her fingers, and traced a bandage on her face. It felt so strange, so foreign...

"He was right," Alex murmured drowsily, slowly sitting up, "I did get hurt."

"Look, you woke up your friend!" a voice suddenly called. Alex slowly turned her head—god it hurt!—and saw some people standing near her. Three of them were wearing strange white robes, while the fourth one was...

"Teito!" Alex called, and coughed. Her throat felt dry and paper-like.

Teito looked back at Alex, relief in his eyes. Alex noticed that he was wearing some strange white clothing, similar to what the other strangers were wearing.

"Are you ok?" Teito asked, and Alex slowly nodded, giving him a small smile.

One of the strangers handed Alex a glass with some drink in it. Alex looked at it, suspicious.

"Don't worry, this will help your throat," the stranger replied. Alex finally took the drink, and sipped at it. It tasted nice, and the scent reminded her of a long forgotten memory—flowers. Her throat was no longer hurting after a few more sips, and she took longer drinks.

"Welcome to the Barsburg Church in District 7," one of the strangers began, "We three are bishops, and we saved you and Teito-kun last night. I am Castor, and the other two are Frau and Labrador."

Alex looked at the three and finally asked, "The Church?" Teito nodded and said, "They saved our lives from that horrific accident, right Alex?"

Alex opened her mouth to say something but caught his look and immediately understood that the bishops didn't know the truth. It was probably wise that they didn't tell them—_yeah we were just military students that recently passed our exam but now thanks to that man, we're fugitives_.

"Well, since this brat isn't willing to tell us the truth," the blonde bishop—Frau—said, "We were wondering whether you could tell us why this brat is wearing chains and we found you two crashed at the cliffs near here."

"Uhm," Alex began, racking her mind. "Well, we were playing a game!" Alex said, "We were playing prisoner, where one of us was the 'prisoner'—which was Teito, and I was the officer. I was trying to catch the escaping prisoner, and we crashed!"

Teito shot her a what-kind-of-a-lie-was-that look, while the bishops didn't look impressed.

"Right," Bishop Frau said, "I don't believe you."

"That's your problem then," shot Alex, "Because that is the truth."

"Oh please," Frau sneered, "A girl actually uses chains to make this brat 'a prisoner'?"

"What?" Teito burst out, "Alex isn't a girl!"

"You damned brat of course she is a girl!" Frau retorted, "Those weren't paddings I felt when I carried her here!"

There was a sudden chilly silence and Teito stared at Alex, his eyes growing wide as he stared at her.

Alex felt her face growing hot. Without thinking, she picked up the glass with the remaining drink and threw it at Bishop Frau.

"Hey!" Frau yelled, "What the hell?"

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" yelled Teito, "What?"

Bishop Castor coughed and muttered, "Way to go, you idiot," under his breath.

Frau glared at him and Bishop Labrador said, "The three of us have to attend to some duties. Why don't you and Teito-kun talk to each other?"

Quickly, the three bishops left. Alex looked away, not wanting to meet Teito's gaze.

"You're a girl?" Teito asked, still astonished.

Alex nodded and asked, "Is that bishop a pervert? Because I really want to kill him right now."

Teito coughed and looked away, embarrassed. Alex felt her face flushing again, and an awkward silence occurred.

"He's weird," Teito finally replied.

"What happened?" Alex asked, "All I remember is that you were holding onto my wrist when I blacked out."

"Well, we travelled on the hawkzile for a long time, and then I started to lose consciousness too, and we crashed," Teito explained, "I remember waking up here later on, and finding those three bishops, who won't stop pestering me."

"What about Mikage?" Alex asked, dreading the answer. Teito didn't say anything.

"We have to leave," Alex said, "We have to get Mikage!"

"I know," Teito replied, "But you are hurt. The bishops said that you might get a scar on your face because of what Ayanami did." He spat out the man's name as if it was poison.

"_**I told you,"**_ a smug voice whispered in her mind. Alex froze, and Teito looked at her.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Teito asked.

Alex nodded. Teito looked away suddenly and mumbled sorry under his breath. Alex looked at him, surprised.

"Why are you sorry?" Alex asked.

"I got you involved in this!" Teito replied, "It's my fault that I escaped, and instead now you're also a fugitive along with me!"

Alex smiled and replied, "So? You're my friend Teito. Remember the promise we made with Mikage?" Teito looked guiltier when she mentioned Mikage's name.

"Mikage," Teito softly said, "I wish I never got you two involved in this." Alex reached out her hand and touched Teito on the shoulder. Teito flinched, and awkwardly looked away.

"I'm going to get better quickly," Alex said, "That way we can rescue Mikage. We won't break our promise with him Teito, no matter what."

"No," Teito replied, surprising Alex, "You should stay at the church. It's too dangerous for you to leave. I'm the one they want, and it's my fault that you're in this mess."

"What?" Alex shot back, "No! Mikage's our friend! I'm not abandoning you, and I refuse to let you leave me here wallowing with that stupid perverted bishop!"

"But it's safer if you stay here," retorted Teito, "Because..."

"Because I'm a girl?" Alex interjected, "Come on Teito! I can take care of myself! I don't want to stay here!"

Teito softly said, "I don't know anything about my past. Somehow, it's connected to Ayanami, but I don't know how. I think he did something to my father." He clutched Alex's hands and looked at her.

"Who am I Alex?" Teito hoarsely asked, "Why can't I remember anything?"

"You will," Alex promised, "I want to help you get your memories back. I can't help you if you leave me here. We both have to help each other and we must rescue Mikage."

Teito looked at her and let go of her hands. He nodded. He said, "You also got a deep wound on your chest." He coughed, and continued, "You won't be able to stand until a few more days."

Alex groaned and replied, "You have to be the worst hawkzile driver ever."

"Hey!" Teito retorted, "I was saving our lives!"

"Next time let me drive ok?" Alex smiled and continued, "Well, you're the one who created that amazing shield to block Ayanami's second attack."

Teito looked at her confused.

"You made that shield," Teito slowly said, "It had happened within seconds—as soon as he had fired his first zaiphon, you quickly made the shield, and we got away."

Alex stared at Teito uncomprehendingly. Teito sighed and said, "Maybe your memory is still messed up from the crash."

"I didn't make the shield," Alex slowly said, "I have manipulation zaiphon!"

"I saw you Alex!" Teito patiently replied, "You manipulated your threads so quickly that you actually wove a barrier that stopped his attack! It was brilliant!"

Alex fell silent, lost in thought. She was quite sure she didn't make that shield. If Teito said that he didn't, and she was sure she didn't, then who did?

"_Did Lazarus have something to do with it?"_ Alex wondered.

Meanwhile Teito asked, "You told them that we were playing a game?"

"Well, it was the only excuse I could come up with at that time," Alex replied, "I'd like to see you try making one up!" Teito's lips twitched slightly and Bishop Frau entered.

"Here's your dinner, dumb girl," Frau grudgingly said, laying down the tray near her bed.

"I'm not a dumb girl, you crazy, perverted freak!" Alex angrily snapped.

"Well, you tell bad lies," Frau replied, and sat down.

"Why are you here?" Teito asked warily.

Frau sighed dramatically and replied, "Because I have to make sure your _girlfriend_ eats all of her dinner."

Alex blushed and Teito screamed, "She's not my girlfriend!" His face had also gone red as a tomato.

Frau smirked and replied, "Oh I know how secretive teenagers are...always wanting to hide their relationships from the world." He pulled out a magazine and began to read it. Alex stared at the cover and felt her eyes bulging out.

"What are you reading?" Alex faintly asked.

"Porn," Frau and Teito replied simultaneously.

"How the heck did you become a bishop?" Alex screamed, "Because that is most definitely one of the worst sins you can commit!"

Frau smirked and replied, "Lying is also a bad thing to do."

Alex and Teito both glared at him. Alex realized how hungry she was and looked at the food. She found herself staring at...a pile of flowers and... soup with eyes in it.

"Don't worry Alex," Teito said, reading Alex's face, "Eyefish stew looks strange but it tastes good!"

"That damned brat had the same expression as you," Frau remarked, "But once he tried it, he wouldn't stop eating it." He chuckled when he saw Teito's murderous glare.

"The last time I trusted you," Alex said, "You nearly killed us with your horrible driving skills."

"Hey!" Teito retorted, "I said sorry! And we were under severe pressure!"

"Under what?" Frau interjected, "The military?" Teito and Alex both froze, and Frau continued staring at them for a few seconds.

"You must be hungry," Frau suddenly said in a tender voice, "Have your dinner. I won't ask anymore questions."

Alex's smile didn't return as she slowly picked up her spoon. Gingerly, she took some soup and slowly brought the spoon towards her lips. _"It smells nice,"_ Alex thought as she tasted it. Slowly she chewed on the eyefish, and swallowed it.

"That wasn't as bad, was it?" Frau asked. Alex didn't answer, and was hungrily devouring the rest of the food.

When she caught Teito's flabbergasted and Frau's amused expression, she indignantly asked, "What?"

"Your manners are completely unlady-like," Frau said, "I can't believe that damned brat fell for you."

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Alex and Teito screamed.

_**March 23d, 2143: 9:03 PM—**_

"Hi Aya-tan!" Hyuuga greeted enthusiastically, "We were just talking about you!" Behind Hyuuga, Mikage sat bound to a chair. He stared at the Chief of Staff with hate-filled eyes.

Light amber clashed with deep amethyst as the prisoner and captor stared at each other.

"He refuses to say anything Aya-tan," the Lieutenant Major whined, "He's being so boring, and he won't play with me!"

Mikage swallowed slightly as he heard Hyuuga's words. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he had already lost feeling in his hands. Closing his eyes briefly, Mikage willed himself to think about anything...anything to distract that fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"_I'm Mikage! I'm so happy my room-mate isn't a stern guy!"_

There was a faint rustling. Mikage didn't open his eyes; he didn't want to stare into those dark eyes with no emotion again.

"_Pleased to meet you Alex-kun! Let's all get along with each other!"_

"Hey look, is that a picture of your family?"Lieutenant Hyuuga suddenly asked. Mikage's eyes flew open, alarmed. He watched with horror not the fact that the Lieutenant Major held a photograph of his family in his hand, but his feral smile—_**the smile of a predator.**_

Chief Ayanami meanwhile, continued to stare down at Mikage. Mikage continued to avert his eyes, not willing to meet that terrible man's gaze.

"You have a cute little sister," Lieutenant Hyuuga remarked, "I was deeply moved by your application to the army. You had written, _for my family_. Surely you'll become an excellent man filled with talent."

"_We're brothers!"_

Mikage stiffened; he felt a thin blanket of sweat all over his body. Still, he remained silent, and looked down. Mikage suddenly felt someone's breath near his left ear and realized that the Chief of Staff was behind him.

"I'm offering you a choice," Chief Ayanami's voice sounded close to Mikage's ear, making him shiver.

"Your family," The chief said, "Or Teito Klein and Alexander Night." Mikage shivered again, and his eyes grew wide. He felt the chief's gloved fingers caress his chin—_**the fingers were like bones...the bones of a dead man.**_

Mikage's mind turned from words to pictures. He first saw the picture of Alex and Teito, and then another picture of his family. Those two pictures were flickering back and forth into his mind. He barely heard the Chief of Staff's next words.

"Choose which option you like, and bring it to me," Chief Ayanami continued, "Think well. If you choose neither, you'll die."

Mikage never noticed the tears that were pouring from his wide eyes, or the tremble of his lips. All he saw was Teito and Alex, and then his family.

"I'll put a mark on you to make sure you don't escape," Chief Ayanami whispered. He stood up, gave Mikage one final glance, and left the room with his subordinate. Right before he left, Lieutenant Hyuuga threw the photo in Mikage's direction.

Mikage numbly watched the photo slowly float onto the ground. He caught a glimpse of his brothers' and sister's smiling faces before the photo landed on the dirty ground, the wrong side up.

"_I'm proud to be both of your friends, and I hope that we remain friends forever. I want to make a pact that we will never abandon each other, no matter what."_

"_Teito Klein and Alexander Night, will you swear_ _this oath of friendship with me?"_

The cell echoed with quiet sobs as Mikage cried, realizing—and hating—his true feelings.

"_I'm so sorry,_" thought Mikage, _"I'm sorry."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! It's the beta-reader-who-eats-too-much-cheesecake-and-secretly-obsesses-about-Ayanami-instead-of-doing-her-actual-work! I'm soooo happy to be working with smallpumpkin; we make a great writing team with her amazing imagination and my grammar nazi ways! I'm also happy to see that everyone is generally happy with the reviews, and are providing critique; thank you! **

**You all rock! Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! Don't forget that we both don't own 07 Ghost, but we wish we did. **

**PS: Excuse any grammar mistakes...**

_**March 23rd, 2143: 8:43 PM—**_

Bishops Labrador, Castor, and Frau were standing at the main hall, talking with Archbishop Jio.

"How is the girl?" Jio asked, "Is she awake?"

"Yes," Castor replied, "She is doing well, and she's starting to recover."

"Thank goodness," Jio stated. He fell silent and finally asked, "Do you know who they are?"

The three bishops shook their heads. "Both come from the military," mused Jio, "To make things more interesting, I got this letter earlier."

He pulled out a piece of rolled paper, and unfurled it. The three bishops looked at it curiously. The paper read:

_Archbishop Jio,_

_Two former students from the Barsburg Military have escaped on March 22nd, and is now believed to be residing in your church under the alibi of refuges. It will be greatly appreciated if we had your cooperation in the return of these two students, one of whom is to go under trial for the assassination attempt of the Chief of Staff Ayanami._

_Your cooperation will be greatly appreciated,_

_Thanking you,_

At the end of the letter, there was a messy signature which the bishops couldn't make out. Frau was the first one to finish reading it. "I don't believe this bullshit," Frau loudly said.

"Frau!" Castor growled, and punched him in the stomach hard. Frau groaned, and clutched his stomach.

Jio glared at Frau and replied, "Vulgar language is unacceptable in the house of God Frau. You of all the people should know this." Frau scowled, both at Jio and Castor.

"I'm confused," Bishop Labrador softly said, "They accuse one of them of trying to kill the Chief of Staff?"

"Apparently," Castor said, "It seems impossible. Especially since Teito-kun has such a beautiful soul."

"That dumb girl is tougher than she looks," Frau said, "But I don't think she's a murderer either."

"What are you going to do Jio-sama?" Labrador asked.

"Well, the church is a sanctuary," Jio replied after a moment's silence, "Cooperating with the military will bring nothing but more trouble for all of us."

Castor nodded and said, "I will ask my dolls to keep an eye on both of them. I do not think they are capable of any kind of murder."

"They were part of the military academy," Jio replied, "Don't come to conclusions so quickly. But do keep your eyes open."

The three nodded; Castor was about to say something until he noticed Jio's frozen expression.

"What's wrong?" Castor asked.

"There's something...something's wrong," Jio murmured.

Frau's eyes narrowed and he said, "I sense a kor. It's nearby." Without waiting, Frau immediately dashed off, looking for it.

"Frau wait!" Castor called, but Frau was gone. He sighed, and turned to Labrador.

"I hope Teito-kun still has that silver rose," Labrador said.

"Let's go," Castor wearily said, "Before Frau does something stupid as usual."

_**March 23rd, 2143: 8:57 PM—**_

Frau ran down the hallways, his senses alert. Subconsciously, he morphed into his real form—_Zehel._Grasping the scythe, Zehel stopped at the end of one of the hallways when he spotted what was happening.

The damned brat was sure enough with a kor; it was an old man who was bent over the brat. The brat's eyes had grown hazy and he was staring at a similarly dressed bishop (_"Who was that?" Zehel wondered, "that person is obviously dead.")_

The old man was bent over Teito, and Zehel watched with mild horror at the large black mass slowly surrounding the brat, almost ready to engulf him...

Zehel quickly charged forward, and expertly swung the scythe in front of Teito. At once, the black mass began to collapse, and Zehel cried out, "I won't let you meet the dead!"

Teito's eyes lost his hazy look, having snapped back into reality. Zehel noticed his shocked expression and for a second wondered whether the brat could see his scythe.

"_No, that's impossible,"_ Zehel thought.

"Don't let your heart be eaten by darkness!" A familiar voice called out. Zehel turned around and inwardly rolled his eyes when he saw Castor and Labrador there.

"_Way to steal my lines,"_ Zehel thought, "_And to show up late as usual..."_ Since the brat was now staring at the other two (morons), Zehel took the opportunity and morphed back into his human form.

Frau looked at the old man and asked, "Hey pops, aren't you infringing on the rules a bit there?"

The kor whispered, "I've become quite pleased with that child." He let out a slow, almost whispery, cackle and continued, "Will you give that child to me? _Bishops?"_ His last word was laced with sarcasm.

"Last time I checked, letting someone meet with the dead is prohibited," Frau remarked, smiling. The old man's lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"What's wrong with fulfilling dreams?" the kor countered. He looked at Teito, who stood there, and asked, "Oh my. Have you never thought of helping this child?"

Frau gave a malicious grin and asked, "Does that 'help' of yours have any of god's love in it?" There was a temporary silence.

"Well kor?" Frau asked, mocking the kor's contemptuous voice earlier.

The kor slowly stood up, and unfurled it's large bony wings. The kor let out another mad cackle and said, "That boy is from the imperial army. A pursuer must be heading for him now. How about it, child? Don't you have a wish for me?"

Castor and Labrador stepped in front of Teito protectively. Frau's grin didn't waver, he held up his hand and said, "The church upholds the law of 'sanctuary'. You think it will be a wise decision to grant "that wish"?"

The kor pointed towards Teito and cried, "You couldn't comprehend the true worth of that boy! My master would be most pleased!" Teito's eyes were as wide as saucers; Frau amusedly thought that if the brat continued to widen his eyes, then they would pop out of his sockets.

"I won't give that brat to you," Frau said. The scythe began to pull itself out of his arm, eager and hungry. "More importantly," Frau continued, "Wouldn't your master be more pleased with having _this_ guy?" The scythe appeared in its full glory, and surged towards the kor.

The kor's eyes widened when it recognized the scythe. "What," the kor breathed, "Is that the scythe which belonged to 'that person'?"

The kor's eyes glinted with rage. "Why do you have that scythe you bastard!" the kor screamed, and flew towards Frau. Frau easily dodged the kor's attack, and noticed that the brat had used his zaiphon.

"It's useless to attack the darkness!" Frau called out, "You're only going to hurt the old man!" He noticed Teito withdraw. _"Interesting,"_ Frau thought, "_everyone is calling him a murderer yet he isn't violent at all. Perhaps it's the girlfriend?"_

The scythe suddenly flung backwards, and pinned Teito to the wall. Teito screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Frau and the others looked at each other, and then Teito, shocked.

"_That brat can see the scythe?"_Frau thought, flabbergasted. Nobody was supposed to see the scythe, yet that brat could! More importantly, he didn't order the scythe to pin Teito.

He had to focus his attention to the kor. "It pains me, having to lay a harmful hand on an aging person," Frau said, "But nonetheless, I'll be taking that soul from you."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THIS?" Frau heard the brat yell, but paid no attention. Reaching out his hand, the scythe sailed back into his grasp.

"May god be with you, bastard," Frau said, and swung the scythe. He stood on the side of the wall, and sliced through the thick black mass.

The kor was surprisingly stubborn. "I will keep this soul," the kor said. He leapt suddenly, dodging Frau's incoming swipe. Frau gritted his teeth. He had to defeat the kor quickly; otherwise the old man might just die from the overexertion of his body.

Four-eyes (Castor) luckily came to his rescue. He swiftly manipulated his threads, trapping the kor. The kor cried out in agony and screamed, "If that sickle is alive, then that person must also be alive! Don't forget that, you brat!"

Frau grinned; with all his might, he brought the scythe down, cutting through the kor's bony wings. The kor gave a final piercing shriek, and the black mass slithered away into the night. The old man collapsed, and was gently caught by Castor and Labrador.

Meanwhile, Frau neatly landed on the ground. The scythe began to dissolve itself back into his arm, the black-blue mass slowly shrinking until it was no longer visible. "Damn it, you're being really rebellious today," Frau muttered, not noticing Teito's stare.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Teito suddenly asked. Frau looked at him, somewhat taken aback from his question.

"_So the brat really can see the scythe,"_Frau thought. "You're not scared?" Frau finally asked.

Teito looked confused. "Why should I be?" Teito asked. Frau nearly rolled his eyes. _"Right, the kid was from the military,"_thought Frau, _"of course he wouldn't be scared of something like this."_

"Your problem hasn't been resolved yet," Frau said, picking Teito up like a piece of baggage. He ignored the brat's protests and started to walk to an empty room.

"What'll happen to him?" Teito hesitantly asked.

"I've killed off his obsession, so he's alright now," Frau replied, "Worry about yourself more." He didn't want the kid to get involved in complicated matters like this. Frau wondered what Castor was thinking, knowing that the brat could actually see his scythe.

"_He might want to wipe his memories,"_ Frau thought, _"It would be for the best after all."_

The boy's next statement surprised him. "That old man told me he doesn't have a home to go to. Couldn't you find a relative of his in the church or something?" the brat asked.

"...You're a softie, aren't you?" Frau asked, "A nice guy." Immediately, to Frau's mild amusement, the brat began to protest at once.

"_This boy can't be a murderer, can he?"_wondered Frau, "_for him to care so much about the old man."_

Arriving in an empty room, Frau (hurled) placed Teito on a bed and bluntly said, "Take off your clothes."

Teito looked at him, aghast.

"I have to take that mark off you," Frau explained. Teito continued staring suspiciously at him. Frau exhaled impatiently and said, "Look, you have the mark of a kor. If I don't get that off, then there's going to be trouble."

Teito continued to look suspicious, but finally began to fumble with the buckles of his robes. The black mark contrasted greatly against his pale skin. _"What was his wish?"_Frau thought, _"Why was he so desperate to meet that person?"_

Frau gently placed his hand on the mark, and Teito shivered against his cool touch. Muttering under his breath, Frau slowly moved his fingers. Suddenly, a small black mass—a smaller kor—appeared over the mark. Frau held the black mass in his fingers and squished it; the mass disappeared, along with the mark, which suddenly faded away. As Frau destroyed the mark, he also used his powers and began to alter some of the brat's memories. He gently sealed them, so that the brat won't remember what had happened.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Frau asked. Teito glared at him, not trusting himself to speak. Frau rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sure you've been doing enough exploring for the night. Now go to sleep."

"_This is dangerous,"_Frau thought, "_That brat was attacked by a kor, and can see my scythe. He didn't go insane at all, unlike other victims. What will Castor and Lab say?"_

Frau's arm began to burn strongly. He placed his gloved hand over it and began to rub on it. "You just ate," Frau grumbled, "Why are you still hungry?'

The burning persisted, and Frau recalled when the scythe suddenly hurled itself towards the brat's direction. Frau suddenly stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway as he realized something.

"_His soul,"_ Frau thought, _"It's beautiful."_ Subconsciously, without realizing, Frau licked his lips, and his eyes began to glint.

"_Labrador was right,"_ Frau thought, _"His soul is so pure."_For once, Frau agreed with the scythe.

"I want it," Frau said out loud, echoing the scythe's feelings, "I want to eat his soul."

_**March 24th, 2143: 11:34 AM—**_

Ever since Miroku had set his eyes on Ayanami, he immediately realized that the young man had the potential to be one of the greatest—_yet one of the most dangerous_—leaders ever. He watched with silent admiration as Ayanami rose to the high rank of Chief of Staff within a ridiculously short time-span.

Miroku and his begleiter Karu were well aware of Ayanami's achievements. At the same time, Miroku was also aware of how ambitious Ayanami really was. He wasn't sure whether to trust Ayanami or not; despite the man's strong loyalty towards the Barsburg Empire, he was a warsfeil, and commanded the Black Hawk unit. To Miroku, the warsfeil were a dangerous group, and had to be kept under extreme control.

Ayanami was now standing in front of his desk. He stared down at Miroku, a passive expression on his face except for his eyes. Miroku had called Ayanami on the subject of Teito Klein and that other boy Alexander Night. Miroku stared back at Ayanami, and finally began, "Ayanami-kun, going back to the topic of the deserters Teito Klein and Alexander Night..."

"Do you want me to bring them back?" Ayanami quietly interjected. Miroku inwardly smiled, knowing that Ayanami was very interested in them. _"Good,"_ Miroku thought, "_Ayanami-kun can show me other shades of Teito Klein and that other boy which I haven't seen."_

"Teito Klein is a strong person," Miroku quietly remarked, "He was one of the best students I had ever taught." Personally, Miroku was very interested in having Ayanami have Teito as his begleiter. He hoped that Ayanami might open up once again; he had mourned enough over that other person's death.

Ayanami remained silent. "What about the other boy?" Ayanami asked.

"His zaiphon skills are average," Miroku replied, "There is no need for you go and search for him extensively. If you find him, then feel free to kill him." Alexander Night wasn't as important as Teito Klein, but Miroku was well aware that Ayanami would still do his best to find him and keep him alive.

"_He's far more useful than the other officers,"_ Miroku thought, _"yet far more dangerous."_

"Teito Klein and Alexander Night are believed to be staying at the Barsburg Church," Miroku continued, "I have already sent letters asking for their cooperation, but I doubt they will help."

Ayanami nodded and replied, "Arrangements have already been made." Miroku gave a small smile; Ayanami already was a step ahead of him, as usual.

It was imperative that Teito Klein was returned to the army. Teito Klein not only was_the_candidate for the Eye of Mikhail; _**he was the future.**_

_**March ?, 2143: ? AM/PM—**_

Alex was standing in a familiar meadow once again. _"Another dream,"_ thought Alex. Looking around, she saw Lazarus lounging beneath a tree, staring at her with his green eyes.

"Hello," Alex began, hesitant.

"_**Hello Alex,"**_ greeted Lazarus, _**"Are you still worried that I'm a figment of your imagination?"**_

Alex shook her head. "I still have questions," she slowly began, "Why can I hear your voice in my mind?"

"_**Because I seem to have merged with your soul, somewhat imperfectly,"**_ explained Lazarus, _**"As my powers are starting to slowly come back to me, I am able to communicate to you."**_

Alex thought about his words for a few seconds. Something suddenly occurred to her...

"Would that mean that you could later control me?" Alex asked.

Lazarus smirked, and replied, _**"That might happen very soon, but I would be able to do that for a very short period of time."**_

"But that's not fair," Alex shot out, "It's my body!"

Lazarus shrugged, and said, _**"Fate isn't fair to everyone. Learn to accept that."**_

Alex scowled at him, and he put up his hands defensively. _**"It wasn't me who made the rules of life,"**_Lazarus said.

"Hmph," grumbled Alex.

_**"Well, because of this imperfect host thing, I am unable to look into your memories, except for present moments that you encounter,"**_ Lazarus remarked.

"What?" Alex squeaked, "Why would you want to look at my memories?" Who was this weird angel? First he reveals that he can talk in her mind, and could potentially control her body soon, and now he wants to look at her memories?

"_**I have my own agenda,"**_ Lazarus said, a bit of steel in his voice, _**"I will not be hindered by a half-blind girl!"**_

"Half-blind?" Alex asked, "What?"

"_**Oh, the bishops and your friend were too polite to not tell you,"**_ sneered Lazarus, _**"Your pretty face has been marred by that man when you were escaping. One of your eyes has been damaged, so you're now half-blind."**_

"I don't believe you," Alex slowly said. Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"_**Do I have to prove myself again?"**_ Lazarus said out loud.

"No, how about you go away and leave me alone?" Alex yelled. Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and began to run. She didn't bother turning back. That angel was lying, she wasn't half-blind, she was perfectly ok, she was fine, she was Alexander Night, she was-

_**March 24th, 2143: 3:01 PM—**_

Alex woke up exactly 14 minutes ago, and stared up at the ceiling. Her body was no longer hurting, but she couldn't see from her left eye.

"_**I told you, you ignorant girl,"**_ Lazarus whispered, _**"When will you stop being so stubborn?"**_

"_Shut up,"_ Alex thought fiercely, _"I'm not half-blind!"_ She heard Lazarus's mocking laughter, and gritted her teeth. Deep inside, she knew that Lazarus was right...she noticed that Teito and the other bishops wouldn't gaze at her face for a long time, and they always averted their eyes. She slowly got out of the bed and shuffled to a nearby mirror. Looking into it, she was struck at what she saw.

The person with unkempt hair that stared back at her looked gaunt and pale. She slowly brought a finger to the glass and traced the twisted white line that cut through her eye (why was her pupil white in colour?), her cheek, and finally rested at the bottom of her neck.

"_**I think you look far better now,**_**"** Lazarus remarked.

"_If you don't have anything good to say then can I recommend that you remain silent?"_Alex angrily thought, feeling bitter. Lazarus had won again. She was half-blind...and she looked horrid.

"Alex!" Teito called out. Alex turned around, and was relieved to see Teito there. Teito stared at Alex, and suddenly looked away.

"Teito," Alex began, her voice hoarse, "What happened to me?"

"I'm sorry," Teito muttered, "It was him." Alex immediately understood who; _**"He's a warsfeil,"**_ Lazarus whispered in her mind, _**"I sensed the wars in him when he attacked you."**_

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw Teito's thoughtful expression.

"What happened?" Alex asked. Teito snapped out of his reverie and looked at her.

"Well, now that you're up, maybe you want to see the church with me?" Teito asked. Alex noticed the desperation under his tone and silently nodded. _"He must be worried about Mikage,"_ Alex thought, _"Then again...I am too."_

Teito led her out of her room and they started to walk down a large hallway. Teito began to point out all the different places, including the courtyard. Alex blinked, as she stared all around her. The place was huge!

They stopped and sat at the stone ledge. As Alex admired the view, Teito suddenly asked, "Do you know about the myth of the 07 Ghosts?"

"What?" Alex asked, looking at him.

"The myth," Teito repeated, "Do you know about it?"

Alex thought for a few seconds and replied, "Do you mean the one about Verloren and those seven heavenly lights?"

"Yes!" Teito replied, "That one!"

Alex shrugged and said, "Yeah, a little. What's the point?"

Teito was silent for a few moments. "Well, I think it's true," Teito finally said. Alex stared at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Look, I'm telling the truth!" Teito exasperatedly said. He began to tell Alex about what had happened last night with him—the old man, Frau and his scythe, and finally the mark.

Alex listened to Teito with wide eyes. She had no doubt that Teito was telling the truth—he was always a bad liar, but it seemed difficult to believe him.

"Woah," Alex finished, "You actually saw that perverted bishop morph into a skeleton figure and have a huge scythe?"

"_**Interesting,"**_ Lazarus remarked, _**"So Zehel is alive and has his scythe."**_

"_What?"_ Alex thought, but Lazarus didn't say anything.

Teito nodded and replied, "Maybe...maybe it might be best if we stay here."

"What?" Alex asked, "What about Mikage?"

"Well of course we will rescue Mikage, now that you can walk," Teito impatiently replied, "But...maybe the church has answers to what I am looking for."

Alex looked at Teito curiously. "Who was that person who you wanted to meet?" she asked.

Teito looked at her, and then at his hands. "Father was an important person in my life," Teito slowly said, "My real dad is actually the King of Raggs, but Father was important too."

"Woah, your dad was the king?" Alex asked, incredulous. Teito shushed her, and nodded.

"The world out there is so different," finished Teito, "I seem to know nothing about it."

"Me too," Alex replied, "I don't remember much from 10 years ago, but it certainly has changed."

"The world seems so much kinder," Teito continued, a faraway expression on his face.

At that moment both Alex and Teito heard a splash behind them, along with a lovely high note. Alex nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a creature with Teito's face staring back at her.

"Aah!" screamed Alex and Teito. The creature giggled, and to Alex's astonishment, her face morphed again, this time into a pretty face with pink hair. She sang a few notes, and waved.

"I see you've met Razette," Castor remarked. Razette sang again and hugged Castor.

"Who is that?" stuttered Alex, shocked.

"Razette is a Noel Mermaid," explained Castor, "She is also the church's organist." At that moment, the bells began to toll.

"Ah, our afternoon mass is starting," Castor replied, "You are welcome to attend." At that moment, to Teito's and Alex's astonishment, Razette no longer appeared as a mermaid, but now was standing like a human, and was wearing the nun's robes that were in Castor's hands a few moments ago. Alex noticed that her feet were still scaly.

Teito and Alex looked at each other, and then back at Castor. "We'll come in later," Alex said, "If it's ok?" Castor nodded and smiled.

"Don't be late," he said. He and Razette walked off, leaving Teito and Alex.

"Teito," Alex began, "I think we should start to plan our leave." Teito nodded, and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could say anything, there was a shout behind him.

Turning around, Alex and Teito saw the last person they expected.

"Teito! Alex!" a familiar voice called out. The person lowered the hood from his face, revealing the familiar blonde hair, honey-brown eyes, and the x shaped scar.

"Mikage!" Alex and Teito yelled. Alex rushed up to Mikage and gave him a huge hug, while Teito followed her, still shocked.

Mikage laughed, and returned the hug. "You're alive!" Alex said, her voice cracking. Mikage grinned, and flipped a thumbs up.

"I was a lucky person," Mikage explained. He grinned at Teito and suddenly gave him a huge hug. Teito gave a choked sound, and Mikage murmured, "I've missed you both so much."

As Teito began to yell at Mikage to let go, Alex heard Lazarus's voice in her mind. _**"That boy is dangerous,"**_ Lazarus whispered, _**"I sense something tampering with his soul."**_

"_What?"_Alex thought, _"Don't be silly. Mikage's here!"_

"_**Oh? And how did he find out where you were?"**_ Lazarus shot back. Alex opened her mouth to reply, but realized that she didn't have an answer to his question.

How did Mikage find out where Alex and Teito were?

"Alex?" Mikage asked, "Is something wrong?"

Alex snapped out of her thoughts and hastily replied, "Oh no, I'm just still really shocked and happy that you're here."

"_**Stay away from him,"**_ warned Lazarus, _**"He's nothing but trouble."**_

"_Shut up!"_Alex angrily thought back, _"He's my friend!"_Lazarus remained silent, and Alex was glad. She was tired of having to deal with Lazarus. _"First he keeps appearing in my dreams,"_ Alex angrily thought,_"Then he talks in my mind, and now he's giving me dumb warnings."_

_**March 24th, 2143: 4:13 PM—**_

The three bishops silently watched the reunion between Mikage, Alex, and Teito.

"Who's that?" Frau asked, "That dumb girl's real boyfriend?" Castor whacked him and Frau glared at him. Meanwhile, Labrador was staring at the three people with a worried expression.

"The flowers are apprehensive," Labrador murmured, "Something dark is coming to the church. Something for Teito-kun."

Frau and Castor looked at him, and then back at the three. "Come on," Castor said, "Afternoon Mass is starting soon."

Slowly, the three bishops began to walk away, Labrador looking back at the three laughing teenagers.

"It's coming," Labrador murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, all the credit goes to mystik-dawn and her awesome writing skills! Yes, I finally admitted it... she writes all of these chapters, I merely just brainstorm with her and bring in the ideas. There is no way I could become this good of a writer so I needed a partner and she is it. :D So thank mystik for the epic writing and me for my crazy imagination if you decide to review! Cheesecake is always welcomed as payment for my writer ^^**

**P.S We don't own 07-Ghost.**

**Chapter V—**

_**March 24th, 2143: 4:14 PM—**_

"How did you find us? Are you ok? Did he do anything bad?" Alex shot out, question after question. Mikage put up his hands and laughed.

"I'd love to answer all of your questions, but I'm really tired," Mikage replied, "is there a bed I could borrow for a quick nap?"

"Follow me," Teito said, and led the way. Alex happily followed Mikage and Teito, relieved that Mikage was here. She noticed that Mikage was staring at her face, and quickly turned away.

"_Everything's going to be alright now,"_ Alex thought, _"Now that Mikage's here, it's going to be alright."_

"_**Stop deluding yourself,"**_ Lazarus warned, _**"Don't let your guard down."**_

"_Nobody asked for your opinion,"_ Alex sourly thought.

"Alex?" Alex looked up, realizing that Mikage said her name.

"Is something wrong? You seem to be in deep thought," Mikage remarked.

"Oh no, I'm just wondering how long you're going to sleep," Alex hastily replied.

"Maybe for an hour or two," Mikage said, "It was a long journey." Curiously, Mikage didn't say anything after that, and they arrived at Teito's room. There, Mikage happily crawled into the bed, and within minutes was snoring away.

Teito and Alex looked at him. "Thank goodness he's here," Alex said, "Now we don't have to return to the military!"

Teito looked somewhat uneasy. "I don't think it's over yet," Teito said. There was a short moment of silence.

"Should we go attend the mass?" Alex finally asked, "We did promise Bishop Castor." Teito nodded, and they both walked over to the large hall where the mass was taking place.

There, Alex and Teito looked wondrously at the scene before them. Alex stared at the numerous people standing in the pews, singing along with the huge organ; she noticed Razette seated by the organ and playing it, while singing too.

Alex felt someone nudge her. Turning, she saw Teito nudging towards the front of the hall. Alex craned her neck, and nearly screamed when she saw _Bishop_ Frau stare back at her, looking amused.

"What the hell?" Alex angrily hissed, "He's staring at us!" She felt uncomfortable with his cocky grin, and noticed Teito had a similar expression on his face.

"Can we go?" Teito whispered.

"No," Alex replied quietly, "They might notice and start getting mad at us."

Teito sighed, and they both faced the front. Alex felt odd, standing there, unable to sing along with the words. To her intense surprise, she heard Teito singing beside her.

"You know this?" Alex asked. Teito nodded and replied, "I heard it before from somewhere." Teito continued to sing, and Alex gave a small smile.

"_Teito is certainly happier now that Mikage is here,"_ Alex thought, _"Then again, I am too."_

"_**You won't be soon,"**_ Lazarus said. Alex groaned.

"_Go away!"_Alex angrily thought.

_**March 24th, 2143: 8:43 PM—**_

There was complete silence in Ayanami's office except for the faint sound of the fountain pen scratching the paper. Ayanami was efficiently writing his paperwork; he never faltered in his writing, nor did he speed up.

Ayanami kept a nonchalant face, but he was feeling very pleased with himself. He was able to find out that Teito Klein and Alexander Night were staying at the church (_how very pathetic yet obvious of them...his kors had immediately recognized their presence_). Normally it would pose a problem, due to the sanctuary laws, but Ayanami had a hidden card up his sleeve.

"_He will be already at the church by now,"_ Ayanami thought, satisfied, _"he would meet Teito Klein and Alexander Night."_ Since he already took half of the boy's soul, he can easily take the right opportunity and take over the boy and deal with the two run-ways.

So far, the boy had only arrived a few hours ago, and was "tired" from his journey. Ayanami smirked, knowing that the boy was still recovering from the soul-splitting.

Ayanami was aware that Miroku was desperate to have Teito Klein back. Miroku was hiding something from him (_as usual, why does he still not trust him?_), and Ayanami was determined to find out. What was so special about Teito Klein? Ayanami had a mild suspicion that either he or Alexander Night was having the Eye of Mikhail—he mostly thought that it was Teito, since he attacked him when he was talking about it, but he wanted to be sure.

Miroku was going to send him and the Blackhawk unit to deal with a rebel group up north. _"That's not a problem,"_ Ayanami thought, _"I can still control him at Ribidizle."_

Looking down, he realized he had stopped writing. Ayanami picked up his pen and went back to work. As he started to write again, Ayanami suddenly realized the strange emotion coursing through him.

_Excitement._

_**March 25th, 2143: 9:21 AM—**_

Alex groaned, and muttered, "Stop it..." Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that Teito and Mikage were poking her.

"Gee Alex, still the lazy-sleeper," Mikage teased. Alex angrily tossed her pillow at him, and soon the entire room was filled with squeals as the three of them got into a pillow fight.

Mikage and Teito mercilessly swung their pillows at Alex, who gasped, "Stop! I give up!"

Mikage grinned and said, "Well get up now!"

"We have to show Mikage around the church!" Teito replied, "Hurry up!" They both left the room, and Alex quickly fixed up her clothes.

Outside, she saw Teito talking to Mikage. "Let's go eat some breakfast!" Mikage cheerfully replied, "I'm starving!"

"The food here is different," Teito remarked, "It's..._interesting."_

"Teito is just being picky as usual," Alex interjected, "There's no meat here, but there's this cool eye-fish stew and flowers!"

"Eye-fish? Flowers?" Mikage asked, curious. He was feeling famished—he didn't have dinner last night from his deep sleep.

Teito nodded, and Alex said, "Let's go grab some breakfast first! We'll show you the rest of the church after!"

_**March 25th, 2143: 11:15 AM—**_

"This place is huge!" Mikage remarked, "It's amazing you don't get lost here!" The three of them were wandering through the garden, while showing Mikage around the church. The afternoon mass had started fifteen minutes ago, and both Alex and Teito didn't want to see _that pervert_ again.

"Don't ever go with Alex alone anywhere," Teito warned, "You'll definitely get lost."

"Hey!" Alex retorted, "My sense of direction isn't that bad!"

"Right," Teito replied dryly, "We were supposed to help the sisters with laundry and you made us wander into that perverted bishop's room _by accident._"

Mikage laughed while Alex flushed. "It was an accident!" Alex angrily said, "I'm sure you can't make it around perfectly!"

"We even ran into one of Bishop Castor's dolls!" Teito retorted, "It was so awkward and scary having it guide us back!"

"_Perverted bishop?"_ Mikage repeated, curious.

"Oh my gosh, you have no idea," groaned Alex, "He reads pornography, he makes disturbing comments, and he always gives lecherous stares."

"He gave you a porn book!" Teito said, "He's got big attitude and he looks insane!"

They passed through the garden and arrived at the huge room where the 07 Ghost statues were. Mikage stared up at them, and Teito asked, "You know the 7 Ghosts, right Mikage?"

"Yeah," Mikage replied, "I and my brothers would play that game." Alex noticed his voice crack slightly at the mention of his brothers.

"Is everything ok Mikage?" Alex asked.

"Huh?" Mikage said, looking at her, "Oh no! Everything's—" He suddenly stopped, and started staring at her.

Alex felt her face heat up again, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"You look different," remarked Mikage. He suddenly coughed and hastily said, "Well, apart from your scar, you just look different."

Teito cleared his throat and slowly said, "Alex is a girl."

There was a brief silence, before Mikage burst out laughing. Without thinking, Alex angrily punched him, and Mikage fell to the floor, gasping.

"You're a girl?" Mikage panted, standing up.

"You have a problem with that?" Alex asked back.

"So...your name is actually_Alexandra_?" Mikage asked, saying the name slowly. Alex nodded. It felt odd, hearing Mikage say her real name.

"Alex-chan!" Mikage said slowly. Alex gave a little face at the new ending of her nickname. Teito smiled a bit.

"It's just..."Mikage started, and then asked, "So how did you end up in the military academy?"

"Either it was the military academy or being a sklave," Alex said, giving a wistful smile. She thought back of Madeline, Madam, and that stranger.

"Wow," Mikage remarked, "It seems like I know nothing of you too Alex-chan!"

He smiled and said, "If there's anything you both want to tell me, don't hold back. Say what you want." Mikage's smile made Alex's heart lift.

"Well, I have a secret too," Teito confessed suddenly, "I figured this out recently." He began to tell Mikage and Alex about everything he remembered—his real heritage, his childhood, and how his father had died at the hands of the army. Mikage and Alex were silent during his entire explanation.

"I mean," finished Teito, placing a hand through his brown hair, "You knew me as a sklave, and all of a sudden this comes up..."

He looked up and muttered, "It must be difficult to believe. Sorry."

"I believe you," Mikage suddenly said, his face serious. Alex and Teito stared at him, slightly surprised.

"I mean, you've always acted so imposing," Mikage continued, "and arrogant." Teito immediately scowled and punched him.

"That's mean!" Teito cried.

"Since when have you become this mean?" Alex asked, "At the academy, you weren't teasing this much!" Mikage and Alex laughed, while Teito stood there.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Mikage finally asked.

Teito opened his mouth to reply, but then fell silent. He began to clutch his head, and his eyes widened. He was about to fall to the ground but Alex caught him by the shoulders. Mikage and Alex stared at him, worried at Teito's sudden mood swing.

"Teito?" Alex asked, gently holding him by the shoulder, "Are you ok?" Teito didn't answer and continued to stare distantly with his wide eyes.

"That's my mission," Teito suddenly said, "To find out the history of the Ragg's Kingdom." Turning to Mikage, Teito clutched his robes and said, "Mikage...I'm sorry. You came to bring me back, right?"

Alex's heart began to thud heavily. Why was she feeling so scared all of a sudden?

Teito looked up into Mikage's eyes and said, "But I can't return to the Imperial Army!" Mikage's shocked expression vanished into a smile; Alex noticed his eyes change.

"Can you stand?" Mikage gently asked, and Teito nodded. Both of them stood, and Alex asked, "Mikage, will you be alright?" If Mikage was sent here to get Teito, then what was going to happen to him, now that Teito didn't want to go back?

"_Do I want to go back?"_ Alex wondered for a wild moment.

"Teito, Alex," Mikage said quickly, "Listen very carefully to what I have to say." He grasped Teito and Alex's shoulders hard and continued, "Listen to me while my voice is still able to reach to you, ok?"

Teito and Alex shared a confused look before looking back at Mikage.

"First," Mikage began, "Don't make the Imperial Army your enemy. Revenge produces nothing in the end. Even if you hate someone enough to kill them, you won't be saved from it. Always face forward. Walk down the path of light."

"Second," continued Mikage, "Teito, you suck at accepting people's kindness and opening yourself up, while Alex, you are one of the clumsiest and laziest sleepy-heads I have ever known, but you both are still my best friends. I always pray for your happiness. I'll always be by your side. Don't ever forget that."

Alex and Teito stared at him, stunned by his words. _"Why does he sound like..."_Alex thought; she didn't want to finish her thought.

"Why didn't you talk at our graduation?" Alex finally asked.

"Mikage? Why are you saying such things?" Teito stuttered.

Mikage gave a nervous laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I can't go back to the Imperial Army either. I give up."

"Then," Alex began, but Mikage interrupted her.

"I have one last request," Mikage said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Kill me, both of you," Mikage finished, not looking at them.

"What?" Alex and Teito said at the same time, "I can't kill you!" They looked at each other, and then back at Mikage.

Mikage was holding his elbows together. He started to kneel to the ground, and began to shake. Alex's heart was thrumming madly. What on earth was happening?

"Then...hurry up and run!" Mikage groaned, "I can't hold _**him**_ back much longer." Teito and Alex rushed to his side, but Mikage pushed them away.

"Not I," Mikage slowly said, "Someone else...is after...you." Teito and Alex stared at Mikage, scared and surprised.

"Damn it!" Mikage yelled, "There's no way I can sell you out! To me, you both are just as important as my family!"

"Tell us!" Alex said, "Who is this person?"

"We can't leave you alone," Teito said, "After all that we've been through together!"

Suddenly, Teito was thrown to the ground wildly. Alex gave a small scream and rushed to Teito's side. Teito looked back at Mikage; a small bruise was visible on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked. _"I'm scared,"_ Alex thought, _"What the heck is wrong with Mikage?"_

"From now on, I'm going on my own!" Mikage declared out loud. His eyes were staring at the empty air, as if someone else was standing there. Teito and Alex stared at him, helpless.

"Because I met you; without you, my heart feels warm. I am truly happy," Mikage continued, closing his eyes, "I'm leaving...don't let me die...before I hurt my family...you!"

"It can't be," whispered Teito, "Did the army do something to you?" Alex shivered, remembering the man who had hit her with his zaiphon and half-blinded her.

Mikage opened his eyes, and Alex gasped. Instead of the warm honey-brown she was used to seeing, his eyes had a crazy glint in them...there was red.

"You can't escape Teito, Alex," Mikage hissed, "You both are coming with me." He held out his arms, summoning his zaiphon. Alex's eyes widened at the sight of his zaiphon.

It was blood red.

"_Someone's controlling him!"_Alex realized, _"He's being possessed!"_

"_**ALEX RUN!"**_ Lazarus's warning was too late. Mikage/? flung his zaiphon towards the two stupefied teenagers. Alex quickly shut her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it didn't come.

Opening her eyes hesitantly, she gasped when she saw that it was one of Bishop Castor's freaky nun-dolls standing there. Teito immediately pushed Alex aside, as the doll and Mikage/? began to battle.

"Hoh," Mikage/? remarked, "There's an arrogant doll maker around." He sent another wave of incredibly powerful zaiphon, making the ground shake. Other dolls appeared, but some of them were obliterated from the powerful zaiphon.

"Hurry! We have to stop him!" Alex said. Teito nodded, and summoned his zaiphon. "We can't hurt Mikage," Alex reminded him. Mikage/? hurled a string of zaiphon towards them, and Teito blocked it.

"_**Alex, focus,"**_Lazarus said, _**"Don't let your emotions get the best of you! Help your friend quickly!"**_

Alex closed her eyes, and started to summon her manipulation zaiphon. She felt the small threads whirl around her fingers, and she threw them towards Mikage/? The threads wrapped around Mikage's legs, and Alex tugged them. Unaware of Alex's attack, Mikage/? tripped.

"Run!" Alex screamed, grabbing Teito's hand. Teito nodded, and they both began to sprint down the hallway.

"We can't let the others get involved in this," panted Teito.

"We have to split up!" Alex said, looking behind them. Mikage/? was running behind them, and was summoning another wave of zaiphon. Looking forward, Alex saw another hallway.

"Go!" screamed Teito. Alex nodded, and began to sprint towards the left, not daring to look back.

_**March 25th, 2143: 12:43 PM—**_

Castor's eyes snapped open.

Labrador looked at him curiously. "Is something wrong?" Labrador softly asked. Frau stared at him keenly. Castor blinked and muttered, "I can't sense one of my dolls anymore."

"Teito-kun and Alex-chan are in danger!" Castor said out loud. He closed his eyes again and continued, "I think…it's the western tower, where the 7 ghost statures are…her responses have stopped."

"I'll go," Frau quietly said; he strode towards the exit.

"Be safe," Labrador called. Frau didn't answer.

_**March 25th, 2143: 12:43 PM—**_

Ayanami cursed silently. Now the stupid girl and boy had split up.

"_The girl will be easier to take down compared to the boy,"_thought Ayanami, _"I can easily subdue her and then go after the boy."_Smirking, he moved his fingers, controlling the boy's soul again.

_**March 25th, 2143: 12:44 PM—**_

Alex continued running down the hallway. _**"You have to leave the church now,"**_ Lazarus commanded,_**"that person who attacked you is controlling your friend!"**_

"_Ayanami?"_ Alex thought. She tried to look back, but cursed. Because of her blind eye, she wasn't able to have peripheral vision anymore.

Suddenly, she gasped as she realized that she had run into a dead end. There was a door in front of her, but Alex had no idea where it would lead to. Whipping around, she saw that it was too late to turn back—Mikage/Ayanami was advancing towards her. Alex quickly turned around and opened the door; she sprinted inside, but stopped when she realized that she was on a thin bridge.

"There's no escape for you now, _Alexandra_," hissed Mikage/Ayanami, "you will die and Teito Klein will return to the Imperial Army." Alex turned around, and looked at her best friend.

"Leave us alone!" cried Alex, "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Teito Klein nearly tried to assassinate me, and you assisted in his escape," Mikage/Ayanami replied, "nobody cares about a measly orphan like you, but Teito Klein cannot leave the Imperial Army."

He summoned his zaiphon and threw it towards her. Alex yelped, and tried to dodge it, but failed. The zaiphon hit her at her leg, crumpling her to the ground.

"Too easy," scoffed Mikage/Ayanami. He slowly walked towards her. Alex whimpered, fearful; she tried to crawl away from him but he was too fast for her.

He towered over her, and suddenly he thrust his gloved hand to her chest. Alex screamed as she saw to her great surprise that his gloved hand went inside her chest. Pain seemed to erupt everywhere; her blind eye was throbbing, and it felt as if her body was on fire.

She dimly heard Lazarus's voice, _**"Leave her alone!"**_ before the pain melted away. Alex felt her mind grow hazy, but forced herself to stare up angrily at Mikage/Ayanami.

Meanwhile, Mikage/Ayanami had a contemplative—almost troubled—expression on his face. "Well well little girl," Mikage/Ayanami mused, "you have more secrets than what you are telling. You will have to be brought back after-all."

"Leave me alone," Alex hoarsely whispered.

"It's a shame," Mikage/Ayanami continued, ignoring her, "because I only brought one collar. I will have to keep that for Teito Klein then."

"_Oh god,"_ Alex thought, _"Teito is in serious danger. I have to warn him!"_

"_**Forget Teito, worry about yourself!"**_ Lazarus replied.

Alex summoned her zaiphon, but Mikage/Ayanami was too quick. Alex screamed as suddenly Mikage's/Ayanami's boot came crashing down onto her hand. She heard a _crack_, and dimly realized that he had broken her hand.

"You bastard," gasped Alex, tears welling up in her eyes. She never felt such hatred in her entire life; she badly wanted to kill the person in front of her, but the x-shaped scar on his cheek reminded Alex painfully that she couldn't—Mikage was her best friend.

"HEY! YOU!" a voice called out. Mikage/Ayanami looked behind, and Alex felt her heart soar. Teito stood there, a determined expression on his face. He immediately swung his zaiphon towards Mikage/Ayanami, but it was easily blocked.

"Teito!" gasped Alex, "Go! He's dangerous!"

Mikage/Ayanami laughed coldly and asked, "Do you want your friend to die?" Teito stopped throwing his zaiphon, but it was still flowing around his hands.

"Leave her alone," Teito said, "I know you want me. I'm here."

Mikage/Ayanami smirked and advanced towards her. Teito shouted again, but Mikage/Ayanami wasn't listening. Alex crawled farther away from him until she touched the wall. Alex had no idea what he was doing until it was too late. Mikage/Ayanami whipped his hand forward, and Alex cried out as she hit the wall hard. She felt her vision grow blurry, and she was falling backwards...

"TEITO!" screamed Alex, but her voice felt different. Her vision swam around her, and eventually became black. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the wind and the red eyes.

_**March 25th, 2143: 12:56 PM—**_

Ayanami smirked as he watched the girl get teleported with his wars. The girl had no resistance whatsoever, and had easily fallen for his trap.

"_Silly girl,"_ Ayanami thought.

Despite his success at capturing her, he was still quite troubled at what he sensed when he tried to sift through her memories. Instead of finding any clues about the Eye of Mikhail, he found another presence inside the girl. It seemed so familiar, and it even spoke to him—_**Leave her alone!**_—but he still wasn't sure who it was.

What troubled Ayanami the most was the fact that the presence radiated raw, ancient power—_**the same power that he had from his previous life**_.

"_I'll have my answers once she and Teito Klein are here,_" Ayanami thought, _"I'm killing two birds with one stone. The wars has the girl, and now I just have to put that collar over Teito Klein."_

Closing his eyes, he controlled the boy's soul once again and faced Teito Klein.

"Teito Klein," Ayanami said out loud, "Hide and Seek is over."

_**March 25th, 2143: 12:54 PM—**_

"No!" Teito cried out as he watched Mikage/Ayanami hit Alex's head hard. Alex cried out, screaming Teito's name. Teito started to run towards her, but he was too late—Alex was swallowed up by darkness that appeared on the ground.

Mikage/Ayanami turned towards Teito, his eyes glinting. "Teito Klein," Mikage/Ayanami coldly stated, "Hide and Seek is over."

To Teito's astonishment and horror, a bony wing sprouted from Mikage/Ayanami's back. "You're a kor?" Teito gasped out; his heart thudding.

"_Frau could fix that,"_ Teito thought, _"Mikage can come back!"_

"A kor?" Mikage/Ayanami asked contemptuously, "I'm not as kind as they are." All of a sudden, Teito noticed the doors behind him and Mikage/Ayanami slam shut.

"_Who is this person, Ayanami?"_ Teito wondered, _"Why is he controlling Mikage and made him into something like a kor?"_

"I don't know who you are," Teito began, "but why are you doing this to my best friends? You should have come directly to me instead!"

He looked up back at Mikage/Ayanami hopefully. "Is this some kind of a trade? Will you give Mikage back if I return to the Imperial Army?" Teito asked.

"A trade?" Mikage/Ayanami asked, and scoffed. "You don't deserve such a thing," Mikage/Ayanami stated, "Mikage's soul will not return a second time."

Suddenly, Teito felt a hand on the right side of his head. Mikage/Ayanami's voice came close to his ear: "He will not protect you again. That is your punishment for betraying the army."

Suddenly, Teito was hurled towards the ground. Pain shot up through his head, and he could feel a trickle of blood seep from the corner of his lip. Mikage/Ayanami's boot pressed against his throat, and Teito began to choke.

"Don't give me anymore annoyances by doing this again," Mikage/Ayanami coldly said. He held up what appeared to be some sort of collar.

"If I put this controller on you, your limbs will automatically be chained. But you know what will happen if you oppose the master," Mikage/Ayanami said, looking down on Teito, "You're coming back."

Without thinking, Teito swiftly rolled over, and felt himself falling. With a huge splash, he landed in water, and was slowly sinking.

"_I have to save Mikage!"_Teito desperately thought, _"That's right!"_ Determination swept through his body; he felt light as a feather. Zaiphon swirled all around him and he swung high into the air, he could do this...all he had to do was break the wing like what Frau had done.

Red zaiphon swirled around Teito, and his eyes widened. _"He was able to slip through?"_ Teito thought, shocked.

"It's useless," murmured Mikage/Ayanami, and held Teito by the neck. Teito's hands went to his large one, trying to force him off, but Mikage/Ayanami continued placing pressure there.

"I told you I'm not a kor," Mikage/Ayanami said, as if he were talking to a small child, "What do you plan to gain by aiming at my wing? If you cut this wing, he will die."

His words sent a chill through Teito's spine. Mikage...was going to die if he did that?

"This is your fault," continued Mikage/Ayanami, "This is happening because you stole the eye from the army and escaped prison." Teito's eyes widened at the cruel words.

"_My fault,"_ Teito thought numbly, _"my fault."_

"Come to think of it," remarked Mikage/Ayanami, "you said something interesting earlier. You think you're the son of the late king of Raggs? That's not something someone with a sklave status would be saying."

Mikage/Ayanami leaned closer towards Teito and hissed, "Foolish boy...the king of Raggs had no child. However...it may be worth it to investigate your body." Teito heard a faint click, and something cold wrap around his neck.

Dropping to the floor, Teito brought himself up and stared at Mikage/Ayanami. "Why aren't you killing me?" Teito demanded.

"I was ordered to capture you and bring you back alive," Mikage/Ayanami replied coolly.

Swiftly, Teito wrapped zaiphon around his neck. "Then you'd be in trouble if I died," Teito said, "In exchange for my life, let Mikage..."

"Suicidal conduct is also considered opposition," Mikage/Ayanami interjected. A sudden wave of pain overcame Teito, and he felt his eyes closing. He didn't hear Mikage/Ayanami's dim words, as the scene suddenly changed to where he was at a staircase.

"_Where am I?"_ Teito wondered, looking around. He slowly stood up and noticed someone else was running up the stairs. With a start, he realized that the person was him.

"_Is this my life so far?"_ wondered Teito. He slowly followed the ghostly version of himself up the stairs, and saw a huge person partially encased in the wall.

"What's with this wall?" Teito asked out loud, frustrated. He had to go back and save Mikage and Alex! He couldn't let the wall stop him now.

"_Like hell I'm giving up! We promised each other that we'd die together!"_ Teito angrily thought, clawing away at the wall. Suddenly, the huge person moved his limbs. Teito jumped back, startled, as the person slowly bowed before him.

_**March 25th, 2413: 1:14 PM—**_

Mikage/Ayanami scowled when he felt something wet touch his cheeks. Bringing his gloved hand, he wiped tears. "What's this?" he murmured, "How absurd."

Suddenly, he sensed another powerful presence emitting from the boy started to hover in mid-air, and his eyes opened, revealing crimson red orbs.

"_**Are you the bastard who put this choker on me?**_" demanded the new presence. Mikage/Ayanami immediately recognized the ancient language of the heavens.

Mikage/Ayanami barely managed to dodge a powerful attack from the boy. _**"Take it off,"**_ Teito Klein/? demanded, _**"or else I will release level 010!"**_

"Bind!" Mikage/Ayanami ordered. _"Even with this much control, he's releasing so much power,"_Mikage/Ayanami thought, amazed. Once he shouted the command, Teito Klein's body went limp and crashed to the floor.

"_Finally,"_ Mikage/Ayanami thought, satisfied. All of a sudden, a skeleton figure appeared.

"Is it you?" the figure asked, "the one who stole the damned brat's best friends?"

_**March 25th, 2143: 1:20 PM—**_

"I shall pass the god's will onto you!" Zehel cried, brandishing the scythe. Inwardly, he gritted his teeth as he fought to keep the scythe under control. It was trying to pull away from him, and seemed attracted towards the possessed boy.

"_His soul,"_ Zehel realized, _"it's being eaten by the wing."_

"You're just playing with Mikage's body," Zehel cried out, disgusted. _"This person is powerful,"_ Zehel thought, _"Who is he?"_

"Wait! Don't cut that wing!" Teito cried out. Zehel turned and faced him. "Mikage's still alive!" Teito yelled, running to them.

"Teito Klein," Zehel kindly said, "Mikage's soul will forever wander in the abyss of despair." Teito stopped, and his eyes widened. Zehel felt a pang of sympathy, but chose to ignore it.

This was his job. Zehel, the cutting spirit.

"Didn't I tell you?" Mikage/? contemptuously said, "You're too slow." Before Zehel or Teito could say anything, Mikage/? brought down the scythe upon the bony wing, shattering it into two.

"If you hate me," cried Mikage/?, "come and take your revenge against the Imperial army! Teito Klein!"

_**March 25th, 2143: 1:23 PM—**_

No.

No.

NO

NO

NO MIKAGE NO NO NO NO NO NO

Teito's brain refused to think. His mind went completely blank.

"Oh and Zehel," Mikage—Ayanami—remarked, "How is that sickle doing? You know its fated to come back to me someday. So until then, handle it with care."

Mikage's body became encased with blinding light.

"MIKAGE!" screamed Teito; he dashed towards his receding figure, stretching out his hand. He can almost touch it, he was so close, they all promised to die together, first Alex and now Mikage, no no this wasn't happening—

Teito flew into Mikage's embrace, clinging tightly against his body (_why was his skin so cold?_), not wanting to ever let go. He felt Mikage's hands wrap around him.

"Take care of Alex," Mikage's faint whisper came. Suddenly Teito collapsed to the ground, as Mikage's form disappeared. Teito looked up, tears blurring his vision.

No.

_**March 25th, 2143: 1:24 PM—**_

Sitting in his chair, Ayanami watched the soul in his hand twisted and formed shapes, wanting to be released.

Ayanami didn't care about the soul and said, "Its fine… Go." And the soul of Mikage disappeared quickly like a shooting star, phasing through the walls and ascending into the sky above.

_"Well, that was interesting,"_ Ayanami thought, _"both of them are hosting someone powerful."_ Moving his hand over his cheek, the cut disappeared, leaving no trace of its presence.

Now he understood why Miroku wanted him to meet Teito Klein.

Teito Klein had the Eye of Mikhail.

"_If Teito Klein is the host of Mikhail,"_ thought Ayanami, _"then who does the girl host for?"_ Princess Ouka had Raphael, making it impossible for the girl to have.

Ayanami turned his gaze to the floor, where the unconscious form of the girl was sprawled. Standing up, he walked over to her limp body, and knelt down. Ayanami brought his hand to touch the girl's shoulder, but his eyes widened when suddenly the girl's body disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

It was an illusion.

His eyes immediately narrowed, and Ayanami felt his thoughts racing. The girl was an illusion. He was tricked. HE WAS TRICKED.

"_How could this have happened?"_ Ayanami thought furiously, _"Nobody can do that! None of the ghosts have that power!"_

Ayanami closed his eyes, trying to think. It wasn't possible that the girl was a ghost, because she didn't have a weapon of her own, and her zaiphon control was terrible. Clearly she was hosting another angel; he tried to pinpoint the last time he heard that voice.

Snapping his eyes open, Ayanami understood who that voice belonged to.

It was impossible, but he was sure that the voice belonged to Lazarus, the angel of dreams and illusions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! We're back again with another long chapter for you! Thank you for the generous feedback, we always appreciate your enthusiasm! We hope this chapter provides some answers and opens new questions for you. Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to drop a review! **

**PS: We don't own 07 Ghost. If we did, lots of bad things would have happened.**

**Chapter VI—**

_**March 25th, 2143: ? AM/PM—**_

Alex looked around wildly. It wasn't hard for her to figure out that she was in her dreams again; the flowers around her feet were dead, as if it was winter.

"Lazarus!" Alex screamed, "Where are you?"

_**Stop resisting and join us...**_a raspy voice whispered. Alex squeaked, wrapping her hands around herself protectively. Where on earth was he?

Alex wildly looked around, and began to run._**You can't escape our master,**_another dark voice echoed, _**he will capture you soon enough and banish your little angel away.**_

"_No no no!"_Alex thought, _"There's more than one of them!"_ She blinked rapidly, and drew to a stop, panting.

"_**Alex!"**_ Lazarus's familiar voice called out. Alex looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. Lazarus stood, staring down at her.

"What happened to me?" Alex asked, "Why am I hearing other voices?"

Alex noticed that Lazarus had a worried expression on his face. _**"You've been infected by several wars,"**_ Lazarus explained slowly. He seemed very troubled; it only made Alex more concerned.

"What? Am I going to die? Can't we stop these wars?" Alex asked, her voice rising higher.

_**You will die if you don't join us,**_ a voice hissed. Alex jumped, looking around warily.

"_**There is one way,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"I can't get rid of them on my own."**_

"What?" Alex asked. Her mind seemed to be growing number and number...dimmer and dimmer. Alex felt her thoughts grow sluggish and it was getting hard for her to think.

Lazarus stared at her, and his eyes narrowed. _**"They're starting to affect your mind,"**_ Lazarus remarked.

"What do I have to do?" Alex repeated, frowning. Why was it getting so hard for her to think? She seemed to be forgetting something.

"_**I must drink some of your blood,"**_ Lazarus said. Alex stared at him, uncomprehendingly.

"_**We don't have much time, you have to do it!"**_ Lazarus exclaimed, _**"Without your blood, I do not have the energy to destroy the wars!"**_To Alex's horror, a small dagger appeared on his palm. She immediately took a step backwards.

"No," Alex whispered, "I won't let you!" It was bad enough that Ayanami gave her the scar on her face, and then broke her hand.

"_**Do you want to die?"**_Lazarus yelled, _**"What about Mikage and Teito? Are you going to save them?"**_

Mikage. Teito.

MIKAGE. TEITO. She had to save them!

Alex thrust out her hand towards Lazarus, who slowly ran the knife over her palm. She winced at the stinging, and watched a fine line of red appear. Lazarus gripped her wrist tightly, and slowly licked the wound. Alex hissed at the pain, and felt her vision blur again.

"You didn't mention I would black out," Alex said, her words slurred. Her eyelids fluttered, and she felt her body give away.

_**March 25th, 2143: ? AM/PM—**_

As soon as Lazarus licked Alex's wound, he felt a surge of energy flow to him. "Youdidn'tmenchionthaIwoublacout," slurred Alex, and began to collapse.

He caught Alex as she became unconscious, and gently placed her on the grass. _"Thank goodness she agreed to do it,"_thought Lazarus, _"the wars would've consumed her and then all would be lost."_

Standing up, he closed his eyes, and summoned his energy. His fingers pulsed with holy magic, and he smiled. Her blood was especially powerful—no doubt, since it was her.

"_I first must send an illusion to Ayanami,"_ thought Lazarus, _"he's the only one who sent the wars."_ Once he had finished forming the illusion, he sent it away through the wars' connection to Ayanami.

Opening his eyes again, Lazarus now faced the wars, this time controlling Alex's limbs. The wars swirled all around Alex's body, pressing against her, whispering terrible lies. Lazarus focused his magic again, and summoned greenish-blue fire. The flames flickered on his palms, and Lazarus forced them to grow bigger and bigger.

"Begone, creatures of Verloren!" Lazarus cried out, and hurled the flames towards the flickering dark mass. The flames engulfed the mass, and the wars howled in agony. Lazarus watched, satisfied, as the wars slowly dissolved away. He failed to notice one tiny mass enter the open wound on Alex's hand; suddenly, Lazarus felt his vision wavering.

"_Oh no, I used up all of my energy!"_ Lazarus thought, alarmed. Looking down, he was slightly relieved that there was a huge body of water underneath them. Lazarus felt his connection with Alex's body give away, and he too succumbed to the familiar darkness.

_**March 25th, 2143: 2:34 PM—**_

"Thank you," the soldier said, handing over a few coins to the innkeeper. The innkeeper pocketed the coins and picked up his cloth and a dirty glass. Meanwhile, the soldier took a sip of his drink, while watching the view outside the window.

As he raised his glass to his lips to take another sip, the soldier paused. He noticed some figures moving quickly towards the direction of the inn. The innkeeper paused his polishing, noticing the soldier's stare. He walked to the door and opened it. To his surprise, a person burst in, panting.

"Daisuke!" one person panted, "You won't believe what we just found!"

"Woah, calm down!" the innkeeper said, putting up his hands, "What is it?"

"We were out fishing, and then we saw this girl fall from the sky!" the person replied. The soldier noticed another person enter, this time carrying an unconscious girl. He noted the short hair, the peculiar scar on her face that stretched over one of her eyes, and the twisted angle of her hand.

"_Who is this girl?"_ wondered the soldier, looking at her sympathetically. The girl fell from the sky...perhaps she was riding a hawkzile. What interested the soldier were the scars..._"Where did she get them from?"_

"Quickly, place her in my room," the soldier ordered, "I will see to her. Go call a healer." The innkeeper and others stared at him in surprise, and began to do as he said.

The soldier followed the person carrying the girl into his room. The girl was placed on the bed, and the healer entered. The soldier silently watched the healer perform healing zaiphon on the girl.

He closed his eyes, and sensed another presence in the room. Looking around, he noticed with a slight frown that it was only him, the healer, and the girl in the room. So who was the fourth presence?

"_Perhaps it's hiding within the girl,"_ the soldier thought. Out loud, he asked, "What are the injuries?"

"She's broken her hand," the healer explained, "and there seems to be some bruises. What happened to her?"

"She fell from a hawkzile," the soldier lied. He knew that there was something more serious here—perhaps an attack?

"She's even cut her hand," the healer remarked.

Peering at the wound, the soldier said, "It's too neat to be an accident." The healer nodded, and he stood up.

"I found this," the healer said, and gave the surprised soldier a silver rose. The soldier stared at it, slightly shocked. _"She was with Profe?"_ the soldier thought, _"only Profe can have such a flower. So she was at the church?"_

"She needs some rest," the healer announced, "I've done all that I can. She also seems to have a slight fever." The soldier thanked him and paid him some yuus. He watched the healer leave, and turned his attention back to the unconscious girl.

"_Why do you look so familiar?"_the soldier wondered, _"perhaps you are the girl from my past life?"_ He had to find out soon before he had to report back to the higher ups.

_**March 25th, 2143: 4:52 PM—**_

Ayanami looked up from his work, brief irritation flickering in his eyes. In front of him, Lieutenant Hyuuga sat there, licking that (_vile_) treat, looking back innocently at his superior.

"Want a candied apple?" Hyuuga suddenly asked, offering another (_vile_) treat to Ayanami. Ayanami stared at the _treat_, before looking back at his paperwork.

It happened so quickly, it was almost a blur; Hyuuga was suddenly on the floor with a huge bruise on his cheek.

"That's surprisingly painful," groaned Hyuuga, but Ayanami quietly interjected, "Teito Klein has the stone."

Hyuuga immediately looked at Ayanami, all playfulness gone from his face. "Stone? Teito?" Hyuuga questioned.

"Teito Klein has the Eye of Mikhail," Ayanami remarked quietly, facing the wall, "He's under the protection of the seven ghosts."

Hyuuga stood up, and Ayanami continued, "He's not completely awakened yet. I was interrupted while trying to retrieve it, but that was the real eye of Mikhail."

"What about Alexander Night?" Hyuuga asked.

Ayanami gave a small smirk, and replied, "You mean Alexandra Night."

Hyuuga gave a surprised look and repeated, "Alex-chan?" He gave a crafty smile and asked, "Will you tell Miroku?"

"Not yet," Ayanami replied, "Unless I see fit. Alexandra Night is also important too."

"_She is connected with Lazarus,"_ Ayanami thought, _"I must know how and why."_Hyuuga's remarks distracted him from his thoughts.

"It'd be troublesome if the church gained more power," Hyuuga remarked.

"Indeed. It would be a worse result than if the worms in our upper ups were to stage a coup d'etat after they got the stone," Ayanami replied, "they may have the same political influence but the high pope and the king have always shunned each other. If the pope got hold of the stone, it will be the Raggs war all over again." Ayanami wasn't willing for another multitude of innocent deaths only because of greed; _he knew what grief was like, to grieve over a loved one's death._

Despite that, Ayanami wasn't willing to take open risks. "If we are to act now," Ayanami slowly said, "there will surely be suspicious characters around...and so with such prudence, and promptness. We must bring back that weapon to the rightful control of the military."

He didn't notice Hyuuga's small smile as he continued, "To bring peace to our Barsburg Empire, retrieving Teito Klein from the church is the most expedient way. It is unacceptable to leave the matter alone. By all means, we must avoid loss in our army."

"What about Alex-chan?" Hyuuga asked, "You haven't mentioned anything about her yet."

Ayanami was silent for a few moments. "She is important too," Ayanami stated, "She is no longer at the church; we must track her location first. I will have some other people looking for her."

"Is that why you killed the boy then?" Hyuuga suddenly asked, "though it is true he disobeyed military regulations, and it was inevitable that he meets such an end...but I can't help but somewhat understand the feelings of that kid." He looked at Ayanami meaningfully.

Ayanami averted his eyes and coldly replied, "We have no need for deserters in the army." Hyuuga looked away.

"_Betrayal cuts deep,"_ Ayanami thought, _"how ironic for everyone. Everyone starts out innocent, but fate changes it. Fate is never kind to anyone, is it?"_

"That's why I killed him before his eyes," Ayanami continued, "So that he will come to me. That boy will surely return to the empire, in order to take his revenge on me."

Hyuuga gave a light laugh and replied, "I'll be here to protect you Aya-tan!"

"If it comes to that," Ayanami dryly remarked. He had no doubt that Hyuuga would watch his back—his loyalty towards him was truly admirable.

"_I haven't overlooked anything important, have I?"_ wondered Ayanami. He wasn't completely powerless to find out more about Alexandra Night; interestingly, a majority of his wars was destroyed, but there was still a small portion that was in her mind—Ayanami simply had to visit her in her dreams to find out more.

He and Hyuuga began to head out of his office and started to walk down the long hallways of Hohburg Fort. "But you know," Hyuuga remarked, "normally you wouldn't know where to find that child in such a large church."

"It's intuition," Ayanami quietly replied. _"Being the death god has its advantages,"_ Ayanami silently thought, _"with the kor, it was easy to sense their presence."_He didn't bother to voice his thoughts out loud.

"Oh, isn't it Chief Ayanami?" a new voice scathingly remarked. Three officers stood there, staring at Ayanami and Hyuuga.

"You were ten minutes late yesterday," the other officer replied, a glint in his eyes. As the officers began to walk away, the officer quietly remarked near Ayanami, "It would be troublesome if you were to slacken off."

"Do you have a secret agenda?" the officer asked slyly.

"Yes actually," Ayanami nonchalantly replied, pulling out a pile of papers, "We were investigating the source of the army's mysterious expenses." He silently smirked when he saw the officers look shocked at Hyuuga's remarks about the XX Shabushabu.

"_No matter the method, I must obtain that stone. I must protect this country, no matter what I become"_ Ayanami thought, _"I can't fail like last time."_

"_I will always protect what is dear to me."_

_**March 26th, 2143: 9:42 AM—**_

Teito was sprawled on the bed, hugging Mikage's jacket. His head felt heavy, and his thoughts were a dim blur. Images were rushing through his mind—Mikage, Alex, Mikage, Alex, Mikage, Alex...

He pressed the jacket closer to his nose, feeling the rough material against his lips. He inhaled the scent, and felt tears leak from the corner of his eyes.

Mikage's words came back to him: _Always walk down the path of light!_

"_You both were my light,"_ Teito thought dimly, _"and he took you both away."_

He didn't care about the stupid knocking at the door, he wanted Mikage and Alex. Mikage would always burst into the room like a 4 year old, while Alex would always peep from the corner before entering. Mikage, Alex, Mikage, Alex, Mikage, Alex, Mikage, Alex,

There was a loud bang behind him. "I'm coming in stupid brat!" a voice called out. Teito knew that voice, but he wanted Mikage and Alex. Mikage and Alex always called him "Teito". Mikage, Alex, Mikage, Alex, Mikage, Alex,

"Woah! Hey, don't run around!" the person yelled. That person's voice wasn't Mikage or Alex. Mikage's voice was always cheerful, while Alex had a soft voice.

Teito idly turned around, and was shocked to see it was the frea—Bishop Frau. "What now! Don't come in uninvited!" Teito yelled, turning back. He brought his fist to his eyes; he didn't want him to see his tears. God he was crying...

"I have something for you," Frau quietly said. A strange pink creature jumped onto the bed and began worming through...through...through Mikage's jacket.

"What's this?" Teito quietly asked, his sorrow temporarily forgotten.

"It's a serapil, an animal of the church," explained Frau.

There was a brief moment of silence. "The church," Teito whispered, "can't save anything."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN GOD!" Teito screamed, "HE DIDN'T SAVE MIKAGE OR ALEX! The truth is..."

Teito's voice cracked, and he fisted the bed sheets. Tears were streaming out of his eyes as he lamented, "My fault...Mikage and Alex were involved through the promise..."

Teito looked down, chagrined. He felt a large hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault," Frau gently said, "When it's time for a person to be born, they make a promise with the chief of heavens...three dreams. When all three are granted, they are called back to his side. No doubt, Mikage's dream was done. Since all of his dreams are granted, he was gently called back to the heavens."

Frau fixed his hat and continued, "Mikage protected you...his dream must have been to protect someone dear at the risk of his life."

"Those are pretty words for the survivors," Teito darkly said, "you're just trying to console me." The creature was licking his chin; why did Teito like that?

"Well, that could be true," Frau remarked, standing up, "But he's already by your side and watching you." He looked down at the stunned boy and winked.

Teito looked at the bishop wondrously, and back at the squirming bundle of fur in his hands.

"This...no way," breathed Teito, looking down at the creature.

"I'm taking care of it since it fell from the nest," Frau said, "A soul that has all of its wishes granted will reincarnate again. This little guy's soul had the same colour as Mikage's."

Frau's next words fell deaf on Teito. Teito was fixed on the dragon in his hands. Mikage...Mikage was reincarnated, and was with him. His heart was soaring, and the strange throbbing in his head seemed to lighten.

"Mikage," whispered Teito, "I'm sorry Mikage." He gently brought the creature and nuzzled his nose against its soft fur.

"_I'll definitely avenge you,"_ thought Teito, _"and I will save Alex."_

He didn't notice the fact that he was smiling.

_**March ?th, 2143: ? AM/PM—**_

"_I feel heavy,"_ Alex thought. Slowly opening her eyes, she idly wondered whether she was in the church again.

"_The bed feels different,"_ thought Alex, _"I wonder whether Mikage and Teito are up?"_

"_**You're not in the church,"**_ Lazarus whispered. Alex blinked rapidly. She wasn't in the church? Then where was she—

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

Everything was slowly coming back to her: Mikage, Teito, Ayanami, the wars, Lazarus...

Alex suddenly sat up, wildly staring around. She seemed to be in an empty room. Looking around, she noticed some other articles were strewn about the room. _"Someone else lives in this room,"_ Alex realized. Looking down, she saw that her broken hand was mended. She flex her fingers experimentally and smiled when she didn't feel any pain.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable from the heat, and slowly pushed the blanket off her. _"I really have to leave,"_thought Alex, _"What happened to Mikage and Teito?"_ She felt sad, thinking about them. She was starting to miss Teito's scathing remarks, and Mikage's cheerful attitude. She hugged her knees close, trying hard to not cry.

"Oh, you're awake!" a soft voice called. Alex shot up, and saw a young female standing by the doorway. Her black hair was tied back and she had soft brown eyes.

"How are you feeling?" the lady asked, and walked over to her. Alex hastily wiped away her tears, and looked at the lady.

"I'm fine," Alex said, "Thank you for saving me."

"_How did I end up here?"_Alex wondered, _"Lazarus, do you know?"_

"_**I managed to get rid of the wars but we were falling from the sky,"**_ Lazarus silently replied, _**"That's all I remember."**_

"No, you're not fine," the lady said. Alex blinked, and looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry?" Alex asked, "I feel perfectly well." She stood up, and said, "See? I'm fine!"

The lady gave a strange smile. _**"Alex,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"I don't like the aura of this lady."**_

"_...Why do you never like anyone?"_ Alex thought, _"You always have an issue with everybody."_

"_**I'm serious here!"**_ Lazarus snapped, _**"Get away from her now!"**_

The lady held Alex by her shoulders and softly said, "You're not feeling fine. I can see the sadness in your eyes."

Sadness...in her eyes? Alex blinked, and frowned.

"You are sad because you miss someone," the lady continued softly, "You want to see them again. Who is it that you miss?"

Alex was stunned. She...she was right. She missed someone—two people.

"Teito, and Mikage," whispered Alex, trance-like. Someone was yelling in her mind, but she didn't pay attention to it. She was feeling sad...sad. Mikage and Teito...where were they? It was all her fault; she shouldn't have abandoned Teito, she should have saved Mikage. She was so sad...

The lady softly caressed her cheek and whispered, "They miss you too. I can help you see them again. I can grant you three wishes. What is it that you desire the most in the world?"

"_What I desire most in the world,"_ Alex thought. An image of Mikage and Teito floated into her mind.

"_**ALEX NO!"**_ screamed Lazarus, _**"Stop listening to that kor!"**_

"_She's a kor?"_Alex dimly thought, _"she wants to help...she can grant three wishes..."_

"I want my friends," Alex softly whispered, "I wish...I wish—"

Her voice was cut off when a young man's voice came: "How dare you enter my room kor?"

Turning around, Alex saw a young man standing by the doorway. He had longish straight brown hair which fell over his forehead. What startled Alex the most was his eyes—they were the colour of steel.

The woman stood back, revealing bony wings—_she was a kor._ Alex stared back at her, horrified.

"_**Why do you never listen to me?"**_ groaned Lazarus, _**"your life would've been far easier if you bothered."**_

"_Oh my god,"_ thought Alex, _"she's going to kill the man! We have to stop her!"_

Alex summoned her manipulation zaiphon and manipulated a lamp. The lamp wobbled, and fell at the woman's leg.

"_**Nice aim,"**_ Lazarus sarcastically said.

"_Shut up,"_ Alex thought, _"At least she's now looking at us."_

The woman had shrieked, and was now glaring at Alex. "How dare you," she angrily said, and advanced towards Alex.

"Don't use your zaiphon!" the man warned.

Alex's eyes widened and she squeaked, "What do you expect me to do then?"

The woman suddenly stopped in her tracks, and a shocked expression appeared on her face. Alex looked, and saw ice shards protruding from her chest. To her surprise, Alex noticed that instead of blood welling out of the wounds, the ice seemed to spread all over her body...and soon the woman was encased in a huge block of ice.

"_**it can't be,"**_ Lazarus suddenly whispered, _**"he should be dead!"**_

"_What?"_Alex thought, but Lazarus didn't say anything. _"How many secrets are you keeping from me?"_ Alex angrily wasn't surprised when Lazarus refused to answer.

There was a heavy moment of silence in the room. "Did you do that?" Alex faintly asked, pointing at the ice statue.

The young man nodded, amused by her surprise. "Well, now that you're awake, how about you get something to eat?" the man asked, "Come on!" Alex stood there, frozen, her eyes widening.

"_His uniform,"_ Alex realized, _"he's from the military! They've found me!"_

Panicking, Alex turned towards the window and hastily opened the shutters. She jumped out of the window, but felt her collar tighten. She grabbed her fingers to her collar, preventing her from choking. She felt herself being hauled back into the room, and she was thrown back on the bed.

"What the hell were you doing?" the man growled, "Do you actually want to kill yourself that badly?"

Alex glared at him. "I'm grateful that you saved my life, but I don't want to go back!"

The man looked at her, surprised. "Go back where?" he asked, "I'm just taking you downstairs for food."

"You know what I mean," Alex darkly said, "I won't ever go back to those stuck up military weirdos!"

There was a brief moment of silence, and to Alex's surprise, the man began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Alex demanded, slightly impatient. She was starting to dislike this man more and more.

"I've lost my friends because of them!" Alex yelled, "you find this funny?" Her voice slightly cracked, and she choked back a sob.

The man sobered at once and replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He sighed, and said, "my name is Felsen...Felsen Kamerad."

There was an awkward moment of silence. "Alex," Alex finally said, looking at him in the eye, "I don't trust you."

Felsen gave a crooked smile and asked, "What was it that you badly wanted from that kor? Was it your friends?"

Alex looked at him, and didn't say anything.

"I can help you," Felsen finally said after a brief moment of silence, "but you have to tell me what you wished for."

"Why?" Alex shot back, "why do you want to know?"

"Because I am like Castor, Labrador, and Frau," Felsen lightly replied. Alex looked at him, flabbergasted. He knew the three bishops?

"_Wait, he can't be a bishop,"_ thought Alex, _"no bishop would be part of the military...then he is..."_

It suddenly dawned on Alex.

"You're a ghost?" whispered Alex, shocked. Felsen smiled and nodded.

"_**Ea,"**_ whispered Lazarus, _**"I should have known."**_ Alex frowned at Lazarus's tone...why did he sound so worried?

"Are you Ea?" Alex asked out loud. Felsen nodded again and said, "I am the reincarnation of Ea, the awakening spirit. I can copy another's power." Alex looked at him, wondrously, all of her previous suspicions gone.

"Would you care for some breakfast now?" Felsen asked, and Alex nodded. Together, they both walked downstairs, and arrived at the café. Alex and Felsen sat down, and Felsen ordered something called 'winkhob'. Alex frowned, confused when he ordered that.

"What is a winkhob?" Alex asked.

"They're a delicacy of District 7 actually," Felsen remarked, "they're good! Wait until you try them!"

Alex looked at him, doubtful. "Look," Alex began, keeping her voice low, "I have no idea where my friends are. I don't even know whether they're alive or not."

"You came from the church right?" Felsen asked, and Alex nodded. _"He could obviously tell from my clothes,"_ thought Alex, _"thank goodness I'm not wearing the military uniform. I don't think I could ever wear that hateful uniform again."_

"What happened?" Felsen asked. Alex hesitated, unsure whether to tell him or not. Lazarus was strangely being silent, and wasn't saying anything.

"You can trust me," Felsen gently said, "I'm only wearing this uniform just...just to observe someone."

"You have to tell me," Alex said, "if you keep secrets from me, then I will too."

"_**Good idea,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"ask him who he's observing."**_

"Who are you observing?" Alex asked. She noticed Felsen's steel eyes narrow for a moment.

"If I answer your questions, then will you answer mine truthfully?" Felsen asked. Alex slightly hesitated, before nodding.

"I'm observing someone that I believe is Verloren's reincarnation," Felsen quietly said.

"What? Verloren's reincarnation?" Alex asked. She heard Lazarus utter the same words as her in her mind. _"You mean...Verloren is reincarnated into this era?"_ Alex thought, shocked.

"_**Yes,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"he speaks the truth."**_

"_But who is Verloren?"_ Alex wondered.

"Why were you found falling from the sky into the lake nearby?" Felsen asked.

"It's complicated," Alex slowly said, "I am not so sure myself." Felsen didn't seem pleased with her answer; he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think I was infected by some wars," Alex muttered, "I don't remember much..."

"Why are you here?" Alex asked, "Where is this place?"

"This is the city of Ria, in District 6," Felsen said, "I'm here for a solo mission."

"_District 6? Ria?"_ Alex thought, and formed a mental picture in her mind.

"Oh my goodness," Alex murmured, "I'm in Ria?" That was so far away from the church! How was she going to get back?

"_I could get a hawkzile from somewhere..."_ Alex thought. At that moment, their food arrived. Alex stared at the large purple mass on the plate and gasped, "Is that winkhob?"

"It's good! Try it!" Felsen cajoled, "You'll really like it!"

Alex looked at him, and then down to the dish. She picked up a fork and poked at the purple thing. She slowly took a small piece and began to chew it. To her surprise, it was meat, and it tasted good.

"I told you it was good," Felsen teased, "So how did you get infected by the wars?"

Alex thought of a potential answer. Telling the truth was a big shot, and she wasn't prepared to trust Felsen entirely yet. She wasn't sure if Felsen would even believe her.

Felsen seemed to notice her hesitation. "It's ok," Felsen said, "you don't have to tell me yet."

"Thank you," murmured Alex, grateful, "I promise I will tell you someday...but not today."

"_I don't know how to tell you that I'm responsible for the potential deaths of Mikage and Teito,"_ Alex sadly thought.

"_**Have courage,"**_ Lazarus said. His voice was unexpectedly gentle as he continued, _**"you've come this far. You don't know if they're dead yet. Zehel, Profe, and Fest are watching over them."**_

"By the way," Felsen said, "I can't believe I forgot to ask you about this." He chewed a piece of winkhob, and asked, "Did you keep the green orb safe?"

"Huh?" Alex asked, looking at him. _"Was he...the stranger?"_ Alex thought, thinking back to that snowy day ten years ago.

"My last words were: 'keep it safe'" Felsen explained, "Did you?"

Alex opened her mouth to answer until Lazarus said, _**"Alex, ask him why he had the green orb."**_ Alex considered Lazarus's request, and voiced his question out loud.

Felsen shifted in his seat and answered, "Do you know why that orb is special?"

"It's Lazarus, isn't it?" Alex asked, and covered her mouth. _"Oh no!"_ Alex thought, while Lazarus cursed in her mind.

"What? He's been talking to you?" Felsen exclaimed, and looked intently at her.

_**March 26th, 2143: 8:42 PM—**_

"Hyuuga, Konastu," Ayanami began, "I have a special assignment for you." Hyuuga and Konatsu stood by his desk, eagerly waiting for their superior.

"It appears that Alexandra Night didn't destroy all of the wars," Ayanami stated, "therefore I was able to track her. She is currently in the city of Ria."

"Ria in District 6?" Konatsu asked, "What's she doing there?" Hyuuga gave a long whistle, and Ayanami coldly looked at him.

"The wars somehow were intercepted, and she is now there," Ayanami replied, "I am unable to pinpoint her exact location."

"So we're going to go and get her back?" Konatsu asked.

"Yay~ I love vacations!" Hyuuga crowed, "I can go get some candy from there!"

"Lieutenant Major!" Konatsu chastised, "We are getting a runway back, not a vacation!"

"Aww Kona-chan is so serious," Hyuuga whined.

"You should listen to your begleiter," Ayanami coldly remarked, "He speaks more sense than you."

"Aya-tan!" Hyuuga said, abashed. Konatsu saluted Ayanami, and Ayanami replied, "You have one week to find Alexandra Night and bring her back, _alive_." Hyuuga caught his emphasis, and he stopped whining.

"Don't worry Aya-tan, we'll bring back Alex-chan and lots of candy for you~" Hyuuga lightly replied, a crafty smile on his face. Ayanami looked at him coldly.

"Lieutenant Major!" Konatsu shouted, slightly embarrassed. Both of them were dismissed from Ayanami's office.

"_I'll try to visit her mind tonight,"_ thought Ayanami, _"thanks to part of my wars being there I can visit her when she's asleep."_He turned back to his work, determined to finish it quickly.

He had a visit to make.


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo~! Thank mystik-dawn for her fast and awesome typing skills that allowed this update to come out so soon! And don't forget those reviews and cheesecakes! The more we get the happier we become~! Yep! Well, anyways, enjoy!**

**p.s We don't own 07-Ghost and Kapitel 83 is now out if anyone is wondering!**

**Chapter VII—**

_**March 26th, 2143: 11:48 AM—**_

Alex was feeling uncomfortable with Felsen's intense gaze. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Lazarus was uttering every curse he could think of in her mind.

"_I'm sorry!"_ Alex thought, _"I'm sorry!"_Lazarus responded with another string of curses, and Alex mentally rolled her eyes.

"You just spoke with him, didn't you?" Felsen asked. Alex flinched, and gave a tiny nod.

"Alex, listen to me," Felsen said. His tone took on urgency as he continued, "Don't listen to Lazarus. He's not to be trusted."

"What?" Alex asked, "But he's saved my life so many times!"

"He's not to be trusted!" Felsen insisted.

"Why?" Alex protested. She didn't understand. Who was she supposed to believe—Lazarus was telling her not to trust Felsen, while Felsen was telling her not to trust Lazarus. Alex wanted to punch both of them and walk off.

"_Why is Felsen saying this?"_ Alex asked, _"Lazarus, do you know?"_

"_**I am slightly aware of his reason,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"but Ea doesn't know the complete truth."**_ His answer seemed well-thought out. Alex became more confused; what did Lazarus mean? The complete truth?

Felsen gritted his teeth, agitated. "Come with me," Felsen said, "Let's go for a walk outside." They both left the café, and went outside. As they walked along the cobbled streets, Alex peered through each stall, looking curiously at everyone and everything. It had been a long time since she had seen normal people—it was rather unnerving yet interesting.

"_It looks so different,"_ thought Alex, _"everyone...everything."_She admired the buildings, the rough road, everything. She followed Felsen, as they walked through the streets. Alex noticed as they continued to walk, the buildings started to thin out, until they arrived at an open country-like area. Alex marvelled at the rolling hills, and noticed mountains in the distance.

"Woah," Alex breathed, "it's beautiful."

Felsen smiled and said, "There's so much out there that many people haven't seen."

"Have you been all around the Barsburg Empire?" Alex asked. Felsen shook his head and said, "I haven't seen District 3." They both sat at the grass, and a comfortable silence lapsed between them.

"We had a plan," Alex quietly said, "Mikage, Teito, and I was going to travel all around the Barsburg Empire. We were going to explore every city until we found,"

Her voice shook, and she began to sob. Felsen placed his arm around her shoulders, and Alex cried harder. She felt so lonely, so sad.

"_Why isn't it Mikage's or Teito's arm around me,"_wondered Alex bitterly, _"it's not ok. What happened to our promise to die together and to protect each other no matter what?"_Eventually her sobs stopped, and Alex stared ahead, miserable.

"I don't know what to do," Alex sniffed, miserable, "I don't want to go back. But I have to save Mikage and Teito! I don't even know if they're at the church, I have no idea if he murdered them,"

She sighed, and whispered, "I just wish my friends are alive, happy, and safe."

Felsen remained silent for a moment.

"So you can't go back to the church, because you are worried that these military people will find you?" Felsen slowly asked. Alex nodded.

"There is something you can do instead," Felsen quietly said, "It is dangerous, but I think you can do it." Alex immediately perked up. She looked at him eagerly.

"What?" Alex asked, "What do I have to do?"

"It's dangerous," repeated Felsen softly, "you've been through a lot..." His grey eyes stared at her sympathetically.

"Tell me!" insisted Alex.

Felsen looked into the distance and said, "It is said that if one travelled to the edge of the world—also known as the holy land, the Land of Seele, their body will cease to exist. Their soul will be purified, no matter what terrible crimes they have committed. There, the Chief of Heaven will grant one wish."

Alex's eyes widened at Felsen's words. _"The Land of Seele,"_ thought Alex, _"their soul will be purified, and the chief of heaven will grant one wish."_

"Is this true?" Alex asked, "How do I go there?"

"You have to obtain the seven cursed tickets from each of the god houses," explained Felsen.

"Cursed Tickets? God Houses?" Alex questioned, confused. Felsen nodded and said,

"The God Houses are the households where each Ghost came from. For instance, Fest's God House is in District 6. If you collect all the cursed tickets from each ghost house, you will then be able to travel to the Land of Seele."

"So I just go to each god house and ask for the ticket?" Alex asked. _"That sounds easy,"_Alex thought, her heart rising. She could collect them all quickly, and then ask the Chief of Heaven—

"Not quite," Felsen said, a small smile on his face, "to obtain each cursed ticket, you must undergo a test."

"Oh no," groaned Alex, "not this again."

Felsen laughed and replied, "Don't worry! I will help train you and make sure you improve!" Alex looked at him.

"Really?" asked Alex, hopeful. Maybe...maybe she found another friend.

Felsen nodded, and smiled.

"Since we're out here in the open, by ourselves, why don't we begin now?" Felsen suggested. Alex grinned, and they both stood up.

"I noticed today that when you were trying to use your manipulation zaiphon, you were badly coordinated," Felsen pointed out, "I think this is due to your injury with your eye. Is that injury recent?"

Alex nodded and replied, "It is rather frustrating, because I can no longer see as much as I could."

"So the first step is for you to use your other senses," Felsen said, "Perhaps you are half-blind, but you can at least touch, and sense, but most importantly..._hear._"

Felsen gestured around Alex, "Close your eyes and listen. Open your ears and let them help you see." Alex did as he asked. Closing her eyes, she strained her ears to listen, but she couldn't hear anything.

"I can't hear anything," complained Alex.

"It's only been 3 seconds," Felsen said, "You have to be more patient than that."

"_**Let go of your thoughts, and focus on what you hear,"**_ Lazarus suggested,_**"concentrate."**_

Alex sighed, closing her eyes again. This time, she tried not to think about anything at all. Focusing intently, Alex began to hear...

"Tell me what you hear," Felsen quietly said.

"I hear some leaves rustling," Alex began.

"Good," encouraged Felsen, "point in their direction." Alex pointed, and peeked open to see if she was right.

"No cheating!" Felsen said, "Now I want you to point where I you think I am."

"What?" Alex asked, "How do I do that when I can't see you?"

Felsen smirked and replied, "Use your intuition." Alex closed her eyes again, and tried to listen. She heard a small crack, and immediately pointed in that direction.

"Nice try," Felsen said, behind her, "but not quite."

"_What?"_Alex thought_, "How did he do that?"_

"_**Nobody said that you have to just listen,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"use logic...why would Ea stand in the middle of a river?"**_

"_Oh,"_ Alex thought, _"you're right."_She heard another small noise, and pointed.

"Better," Felsen remarked, "you're starting to use logic now."

"_**Hmph,"**_ Lazarus grumbled, _**"he should be thanking me!"**_

Alex smiled and continued to train with Felsen. Soon, Alex was able to always pinpoint where Felsen was. Felsen moved on to keeping Alex's eyes open, and they both began to practice zaiphon control. Alex was amazed at Felsen's prowess—he could smoothly maneuver his zaiphon flawlessly. _"I wish Teito was here,"_ Alex thought sadly, _"he would've been amazed to see this person's skill."_ Time passed from seconds to minutes to hours, until Felsen finally called to a halt. Alex paused, breathing deeply, and wiping sweat off her forehead. It was a very intense day, training, but she felt as if she had learnt so much. She looked out to the horizon, and was surprised to see that the sun was starting to set between the mountains.

"You're a good teacher," huffed Alex, "I wish you taught at the Military Academy."A small twinge of nostalgia passed through her, but Alex forced herself to remain calm.

"I am the awakening spirit," Felsen said, "It is my specialty to hone other's talents."

"You're a good student too," praised Felsen, "you've improved quite a bit so far, but you still have a lot to learn." Alex gave a rueful grin, remembering how Felsen asked her to manipulate a rock to the river, but Alex nearly killed Felsen instead.

"_**How long do you plan to stay with this fool?**_**"** Lazarus impatiently asked.

"_Why do you not like him?"_ Alex asked, but Lazarus gave no answer.

Alex asked Felsen, "Why do you not trust Lazarus?"

Felsen paused, and stared at Alex. He sighed, and gestured Alex to sit down. "It's a long story," Felsen said, "but I think it's time for you to know it."

Sitting down near Alex, Felsen began, "I think you've heard of this, but Verloren, the god of death, was once accused of murdering Eve, who was the Chief of Heaven's daughter."

"It was believed that Verloren loved Eve, so he was heartbroken; in his grief, he went down to earth and began to murder thousands of humans out of desperation to find out where Eve's reincarnated soul went. Because of the numerous unnecessary deaths, the Chief of Heaven sent seven heavenly lights down to stop Verloren. The heavenly lights met Verloren at earth, where they broke Verloren into two parts. His body was sealed away in Pandora's Box, with the help of the Eye of Mikhail. Meanwhile, his memories were with the Eye of Raphael."

"This is the general myth, but there is more to it," Felsen explained, fiddling with a piece of grass, "My previous reincarnation Ea, and Randkarte were given another special task from the Chief of Heaven. When Eve was murdered, it was shortly found afterward that the angel of dreams and illusions, Lazarus was also missing. The Chief of Heaven was concerned with Lazarus missing, so he ordered us to find out what happened to him."

"We searched the entire heavens, but couldn't find him. We also went to earth, and roamed around looking for him. 1,000 years had passed during our search, and finally Randkarte suggested that we go to hell, and we travelled there," Felsen continued, "We were shocked to find Lazarus with Lucifer, the angel of light."

"Lucifer?" Alex asked, "I thought that was all fake."

Felsen looked at her strangely. "No, it isn't," Felsen replied, "Lucifer was indeed the angel of light...but he was consumed with the sin of jealousy because he desired the Chief of Heaven's power. He started a war against the Chief of Heaven using other angels that he managed to bring to his side. In anger, the Chief of Heaven imprisoned him in hell; shortly after that, the Chief of Heaven created Verloren, the perfect creation."

"I don't get it," Alex said, "So what is special about being the perfect creation?"

"Verloren was the most perfect creation ever," Felsen explained, "in the sense that he would follow the Chief of Heaven's orders without question and pledge absolute loyalty towards him. Verloren lacked the emotions that would supposedly corrupt him to sin."

"So Verloren fell in love with Eve and murdered her?" Alex asked, confused. She didn't get it...

"Yes, he apparently went insane," Felsen said.

"So what does this have to do with Lazarus?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Felsen said, "But we found him with Lucifer. Worse, he was yelling at him. His exact words were: _Because of you, I killed her!_"

"How is that possible?" Alex asked, "I thought Lucifer was stuck in hell."

"Exactly," Felsen replied, "Naturally Randkarte and I suspected him. When Lazarus sensed our presence, we demanded that he come with us to heaven to explain himself to the Chief of Heaven. He refused, and Randkarte started to attack him. Both of us managed to seal Lazarus into a simple form—the green orb."

"Then what happened?" Alex asked, her voice hushed.

"I remember holding the green orb," Felsen said, "I was about to teleport away until suddenly Randkarte attacked me." His tone became confused, "I didn't understand it...Randkarte betrayed us. He was using dark magic that I had never seen before. I managed to teleport away, but instead of going to heaven, I landed on earth."

"You landed outside of the orphanage," Alex said, "Where you gave the orb to me."

"Yes," Felsen said, "and then I died. But then my spirit was reincarnated into another older boy nearby—Felsen Kamerad."

"Wow," Alex said. There was a short silence, and Alex's thoughts were troubled.

"So...does that mean Lazarus killed Eve?" Alex slowly asked.

"I don't know," Felsen said, "But Lazarus is a dangerous angel. He must be brought before the Chief of Heaven."

"_Lazarus, did you kill Eve? Did you really betray the Chief of Heaven?"_ Alex silently asked, but there was no answer.

"He's not saying anything," Alex said out loud, worried.

"I wasn't expecting him to," Felsen replied, "You will see him tonight anyways in your dreams. Perhaps you should ask then."

Alex nodded, and Felsen asked, "Shall we go back to the inn? Some food would be nice, and it will be good if we can get back before it becomes dark."

As Alex and Felsen walked back, Alex was feeling troubled. All that Felsen had said...there was truth behind it, but...

Did Lazarus do all of this?

_**March 26th, 2143: 3:43 PM—**_

Teito was seated in the library, and in front of him were small towers of books; to be more precise, they were _bibles_.

Ever since he had agreed to take the Bishop Exam, he was suddenly whisked away to the library with Frau and Castor. Frau was yelling at Castor to reconsider the idea, but Teito was secretly glad that Castor was on his side to help him achieve his revenge. He had to go back to the military and get revenge for Mikage and Alex, he had to.

"The first exam covers a total of 100 topics from all 77 volumes and 7700 chapters of the Barsburg Scriptures," Castor began, "It's a written exam." Teito looked at the books, and felt a chill creep up his spine. He tried not to think about his past.

"At any rate, we'll have to make sure that you learn all of these by heart in half a month," Castor happily announced. Teito felt his eye twitching at Castor's enthusiasm. He was starting to get suspicious at the bishop's attitude. _"Is Castor planning something for me?"_ Teito wondered, _"Is he preventing me from leaving by making me do this?"_

"There's no way he can do it!" exploded Frau, "It took me 3 years to do it!"

"_For once, I agree with him,"_ thought Teito, looking apprehensively at the huge stack of books.

"That's because you're an idiot," muttered Castor, adjusting his glasses and glaring at Frau.

Frau glared back at Castor and angrily sputtered, "Just because you're a little bit smarter..." Teito picked up one of the books and began to flip through it. As he stared down at the words, he frowned.

"I feel like I've read this book before," Teito remarked.

"Oh? Then let us check how much you remember," Castor said, ignoring Frau's baleful look. He snatched the book from Teito's hand and flipped to a random page.

"Volume 5, Chapter 34, Heaven's History 'from the darkness'," Castor read.

"Oh newborn sheep, lend me your ears," Teito recited. He blinked. _"Wow, I remembered that!"_ Teito thought, excited.

"Volume 20, Chapter 3, Heaven's History 'into the sea'," Castor read again, using another book.

"About the sins and punishment of the fallen babel," Teito replied. He noticed Frau's shocked expression and secretly felt pleased with it.

"Volume 77, Last Chapter, Heaven's History," Castor read.

"When you see the light, come to me," Teito responded. By now, Frau was flabbergasted.

"I remember," Teito suddenly said, "these are...the lullabies and children songs father always sang!" He looked at the book again, and scanned the words. Yes...he could almost hear Father's deep voice in his mind, saying the words from the page.

"Father always preached the teachings to me since I was little," Teito reminisced, thinking back. A few flashes occurred in his mind—prayer before meals, sleep talking, lullabies...

"But if I don't remember all these, then I won't pass," Teito said, looking down at the books. Father definitely didn't recite all the words from all the books.

"Be careful, there are a lot of examiners who are bullies," Frau remarked, an evil smirk on his face.

Teito followed the two bishops outside into the courtyard. "The second exam is a practical using zaiphon," Castor announced. Teito immediately perked up; this sounds easy.

"_I'm way ahead of the graduating class,"_ Teito thought, _"this won't be hard to pass."_

"First, let us test the strength of your zaiphon," Castor announced. Teito nodded; suddenly, a huge wave of powerful zaiphon was thrown in his direction. Teito barely had time to put up a shield before he was blasted off his feet. Teito sat up from the dusty ground, looking up at Castor, confused and dazed.

"_He did that?"_wondered Teito, _"No way...he's a bishop and yet..."_

"My my Teito-kun," Castor remarked, coming closer to Teito, "you went flying."

"This is my zaiphon," Castor explained, displaying his manipulation zaiphon. Teito looked at him, wondrously.

"_Alex should be here to see this person,"_ thought Teito. He tried to ignore the pang in his heart.

"There are many people in this world that you cannot protect merely by thinking of them or praying for them," Castor said, "That is why for the sake of saving lost people in the abyss of despair, we bishops take arms and fight."

"What? Then the clergy's job is..." Teito began.

"The extermination of kor," Frau announced gleefully. He held a strange staff in his hand.

"Because you're still young," Frau said, "your zaiphon is still weak and unsullied. It should be adequate enough to use this staff. Zaiphon is generally the origin of life. It is made up of life energy. Basically, it comes from all living things in this world. You can't use it to attack dwellers of the dark."

Frau tossed the staff towards Teito, and Teito caught it; it was rather heavy. "However, if you channel your zaiphon through this staff," explained Frau, "you can catch and nullify kor."

"In other words, this staff is a device that can convert dark beings?" Teito asked, and Frau nodded.

"Well, you will need to get accustomed to it," Frau said, but Teito interjected, "We learned with weapons that used zaiphon at school."

Teito focused his zaiphon, and tried to make it appear at the tip of the staff. Nothing happened. Teito let out a frustrated growl and tried again; again, nothing happened.

"Haha, keep at it," Frau said, amused. Teito glared at him.

"At the beginning, everyone has a bit of a hard time getting used to it," Castor said, "just be patient."

"It was easy to match the zaiphon wavelength of the Imperial Army's weapons since they were mass produced," Teito remarked, "but this staff has some peculiarities. Who made it?"

"A craftsman specializing in them, the staff master who comes to the church once a year," Castor informed.

"Huh?" Teito asked, "But you don't use the staff on the kor..."

"We have our own circumstances," Frau replied. Teito watched a thin string shoot out of Castor's finger, and watched it weave around a kor flying in the air.

"Hmm, it seems as if someone is looking out for you," Castor remarked, as he held the fluttering pair of bony wings in his hand.

Teito felt something cold in his hand. He saw that Frau had slipped a silver badge into his palm.

"This is proof that you are taking the exam," Frau said, "Someday, no matter when, people will be looking at you. So always remember to conduct yourself properly."

Teito's eyes widened as Frau gently rested his hand on his head. "May god be with you," Frau said.

_**March 26th, 2143: ? AM/PM—**_

Alex was leaning against the tree when she opened her eyes. Looking around the meadow, she found Lazarus standing a few metres away, his back towards her.

"Lazarus," Alex called, standing up. Lazarus didn't turn around to face her. His shoulders seem hunched, and Alex could only see his long black hair.

"Lazarus," Alex said again, "I want to talk to you."

"_**What do you want Alex?"**_ Lazarus asked. Alex blinked in surprise; his voice sounded so tired, so _resigned_.

"Is it true?" Alex whispered. Lazarus didn't turn or reply. Heavy silence was in the air.

"Is it true?" Alex asked, louder. She walked towards him, and faced him. She was somewhat shocked to see the sad expression on his face. _"Why does he look so sad?"_Alex wondered.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" pressed Alex.

"_**You don't understand,"**_ Lazarus whispered.

"Understand what?" Alex asked, "Why aren't you answering my question?" Lazarus didn't say anything.

"DID YOU GO TO HELL AND TALK TO LUCIFER?" Alex screamed, tired of his silence.

"_**Yes I did go to hell!"**_ Lazarus suddenly snapped, his eyes flaring with anger, _**"I spoke with Lucifer!"**_

"What?" Alex whispered. Her eyes widened. _"Did Lazarus really go to hell?"_ wondered Alex, _"does that mean he killed Eve?"_

She took a step 's eyes widened. He raised a hand and said, _**"Alex, you're misunderstanding..."**_

Alex turned around, and fled from him. She couldn't believe it. The angel whom she had grown used to...the angel whom she could almost consider a friend was eventually responsible for all of this.

"_It's his fault,"_ thought Alex, numb, _"I'm harbouring the angel who's responsible for ruining everyone's lives. I'm sorry Mikage, Teito."_

She continued running through the meadow, and reached a forest. Not caring at all where she was going, she continued to run through the dense foliage. Leaves and branches whipped across her face, her skin, but she didn't care. She just wanted to run away from that...that...that _murderer._

Alex felt betrayed. _"I'm not alright,"_ Alex thought, _"I'm not ok. It's my fault that Mikage and Teito are lost. It's my fault that I got that scar. It's my fault that I left Madeline to the academy. It's my fault that I was playing in the snow ten years ago when there was work to be done."_

Eventually, she stopped, and collapsed to the ground. Catching her breath, she breathed in the earthly smells, and closed her eyes. _"It's just a dream,"_ Alex thought, _"but it isn't."_

She looked around. _"Where am I?"_ Alex wondered. A small twinge of fear settled in her stomach, but she forced herself to remain calm. _"I can just wake up, and it will be ok,"_Alex thought.

_**No it won't...**_a small voice whispered, and Alex froze.

"Hello?" Alex whispered. Nobody responded.

She slowly, _shakily_, stood up. She noticed a black spider on a leaf; she noticed the strange bugs buzzing around in the air. She squeaked, but realized that a leaf was tickling the back of her leg. Taking a step back, Alex yelped when she hit a tree trunk. She tried to retrace her steps, slowly walking through the undergrowth. She noticed the painful scrapes on her legs, and realized how dirty her feet became.

"_I'm lost,"_ Alex thought, when she arrived at another clearing several minutes later. Alex looked up, into the afternoon sky, and said out loud, "I'm lost."

She could call—no. No. No, not him. She couldn't—didn't—want to talk to him, much less have him save her life. She can figure this out herself. Alex took another path, trampling through the undergrowth again. Time seemed to stretch out from seconds to minutes...how long was it now?

Alex paused again when she reached another clearing. Frustrated, she sat on the ground. "I hate this!" Alex yelled, "I hate him! I hate myself!"

"Hate is a strong word," a new voice smoothly replied. Alex gave a start, and looked up. Her face contorted into horror and surprise when she saw a familiar tall silver-haired man in the military uniform.

"You," breathed Alex. A rush of emotions surged through her—fear, surprise, and horror. She couldn't believe that the person responsible for all the drama from the past week was standing in front of her calmly. She wanted to hit him, yet she wasn't sure whether he was a figment of her imagination. It was the man who killed Teito's father, the man who possessed Mikage, the man who gave her the scar, _it was Ayanami._

She rapidly summoned her manipulation zaiphon, and manipulated a rock to throw at him. To her surprise, the rock whizzed through Ayanami's chest, and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Ayanami stared at her, somewhat amused with her attempts. Alex stood up, shakily.

"You're fake," Alex stuttered, "My imagination has gone hay-wire."

"You have very little faith in things, Alexandra Night," Ayanami said, "I wonder how you've lived your life so far."

"I wonder how you've lived yours," Alex shot back, "controlling other people's best friends just for their own selfish purposes!"

"Selfish?" Ayanami coldly responded, "You were the one who decided to rescue someone who betrayed the Barsburg Empire."

"I hate you!" yelled Alex, "you've probably killed Mikage and Teito, haven't you?" She no longer cared about the tears streaming down her eyes.

"You are not capable of hate, Alexandra Night," Ayanami stated. Alex stared at him, dumbfounded with his remark.

"What do you know about hate?" Alex angrily spat. _"Who the hell is this man?"_ Alex thought, _"he ruins my best friends' lives along with mine, and now he's telling me that I don't hate him!"_

"Fear of something is at the root of hate for others, and hate within will eventually destroy the hater **(quote by George Washington Carver)**," Ayanami replied cryptically.

"You're pathetic," Alex said, "You think I don't hate you because you kill my best friends? What kind of logic is that?"

"If you hate me, then why are you not coming to the army to get your revenge against me?" Ayanami countered, "Why are you cowering in the shadows, crying?" Alex flinched, and felt a wave of anger when she saw Ayanami's smirk.

"Why do you harbour that angel?" Ayanami suddenly asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Alex asked back, "You don't even care about a _measly orphan girl_ like me!"

Ayanami narrowed his eyes, and Alex shivered at the glint in his amethyst eyes. She didn't like his look. "Did you know," Ayanami began conversationally, "the reason I'm here is because Lazarus was unable to destroy all the wars?"

"What?" whispered Alex, her previous anger towards Lazarus forgotten. The wars...it was still in her mind?

Ayanami nodded; his smirk reminded Alex of a predator, going in for his prey. He stood up and walked over towards Alex, pinning her to a tree. "The wars are going to affect your mind slowly," Ayanami replied, "you will slowly lose your mind, your memories, and eventually _your soul."_

He whispered the last two words near her ear, and drew back. Alex was shaking; she was scared of this man (_ohmygodohmygod_).

"Now answer my questions," Ayanami ordered, "Why do you harbour that angel?"

"Because," Alex quietly replied. She didn't say anything else after, and flinched at Ayanami's angry gaze. A wave of pain overcame her senses, and Alex brought her hands to her temples, shutting her eyes tightly.

"I wasn't lying about the wars," Ayanami's voice sounded heavily in her mind.

"Go away!" Alex screamed, "I hate you!" The pain increased, and Alex dropped to the ground.

"Why did Lazarus choose you?" Ayanami asked, "Your skills leave much to be desired for, yet the angel of dreams and illusions chose _you_, a little girl who cries all day long."

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Alex, "AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS!" The pain intensified, and Alex cried out.

"Why," hissed Ayanami. His voice was hurting Alex's mind; she was starting to get a severe headache.

"LAZARUS!" screamed Alex, agonized by the blinding pain. It felt as if her insides were burning, she was going to die, it hurt so bad—

"_**Leave,"**_ Lazarus ordered. The pain immediately receded away, and Alex opened her eyes, grateful. Lazarus loomed over her, glaring daggers at Ayanami who returned his angry gaze.

"You," hissed Ayanami.

"_**This girl is under my protection,"**_ Lazarus calmly said, _**"your fight is with me, not her."**_

"Why her?" Ayanami asked. Alex lay on the ground, terrified of moving.

Lazarus didn't answer. Ayanami's eyes narrowed and he said, "You're hiding lots of things Lazarus. I intend to find out everything."

"Go away," Alex angrily said. She had stood up, and stared at Ayanami, making eye contact with him. Ayanami looked at her and gave a small smirk.

"That's better," Ayanami replied, "you're already starting to learn." For a second, Alex thought she saw a flash of surprise and uncertainty on his face, but it was instantly back to his normal, motionless face.

"I'll be seeing you again Alexandra Night, Lazarus," Ayanami conversationally said. He turned around, and began to walk away.

"Don't forget my warning," Ayanami called out, "time stops for nobody." The darkness of the forest swallowed his form, leaving Alex and Lazarus standing alone in the clearing. An awkward silence came between Alex and Lazarus.

"Thank you," muttered Alex. Lazarus nodded, and began to walk away. Alex followed him, not wanting to get lost again in the forest.

"Why's there a forest?" Alex asked.

"_**Each person's mind harbours special places,"**_ explained Lazarus,_**"if their dreams are pleasant, they will come to peaceful areas such as the meadow. If they are having negative emotions, then the scenery changes to something sinister and represents the person's deepest fears."**_

Alex didn't hear the rest of his words when a strange vision overcame her senses.

_Trees all around her...the creature under her...looking around..."How awful, I've lost my way"...a skeleton figure..._

Alex blinked quickly, and she saw Lazarus staring at her, concerned.

"_**Are you okay Alex?"**_ Lazarus asked. Alex nodded, looking slightly puzzled with his worried expression.

"_What was that all about?"_ Alex wondered, but didn't say anything about it. She had something more pressing to talk to Lazarus about.

"I want the truth Lazarus," Alex said, "my life is so crazy right now I don't think I can go on knowing that the grumpy angel in my head is a murderer."

"_**Do you really want the truth Alex?"**_ Lazarus asked, his voice faint, _**"even though it isn't what you want to hear?"**_

A gnawing feeling appeared in Alex's stomach. She found herself nodding, and said, "I refuse to wake up until you tell me everything."

"_**Very well,"**_ Lazarus slowly said, _**"this will not be easy for me."**_

There was a period of silence, before Lazarus began, _**"Felsen has told you part of the truth. The story begins when I was an angel in heaven. As the angel of dreams and illusions, many heavenly beings expressed their admiration for me...all except for one."**_

"Who?" asked Alex, curious.

"_**Her name was Eve,"**_ Lazarus slowly replied. His voice sounded pained, as he continued, _**"I remember spending so much time showcasing my powers in the hopes of winning her favour. Her teasing eventually wore away to her friendship, and I later realized that I had fallen in love with the Chief of Heaven's daughter."**_

"_**One day, I was going to go see her when I saw her with Verloren,"**_ Lazarus said,_**"Curious, I decided to watch them. It was blatantly obvious from their actions that they both were in love with each other."**_

Alex was silent. Lazarus looked at her.

"_**I was jealous,"**_ Lazarus muttered, _**"I wanted to do something—anything to have her love. I was angry that she loved someone else than me."**_

He fell silent.

"What happened?" pushed Alex, "Did you murder her straight away?"

"_**No!"**_ Lazarus hastily said, _**"It wasn't like that. One day, I met a minion from hell. I was using my powers to banish it away when the minion said that someone wanted to meet me. Curious, I travelled to the minion to hell, where I found Lucifer. I was shocked that Lucifer wanted to meet me, and wary. At first I didn't listen to Lucifer until he mentioned that he knew how I could win Eve's love."**_

Lazarus was looking at Alex with a strange expression. "Go on," urged Alex, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"_**Lucifer told me the entire plan,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"it was very simple. The next day, a minion was supposed to send Verloren away to a summons, and the minion managed to steal the scythe from Verloren. Meanwhile, I used my illusionistic powers to appear as Verloren. I held the scythe in my hand, and approached Eve."**_

Lazarus paused, and slowly continued, _**"I didn't notice before, but it was too late. Lucifer was eating part of my magic when I was talking to him. As a result, I...I couldn't control the scythe. The scythe devoured Eve's soul within seconds..."**_

Alex's eyes widened. It was...It was like that?

"_**I panicked,"**_ Lazarus whispered, _**"Dropping the scythe, I went to earth. I wanted to find her soul quickly before Verloren came back and realized what happened. I searched through so many dreams...but I couldn't find her. I later heard that Verloren was accused of Eve's murder."**_

"You let him take the blame?" Alex whispered, horrified.

"_**I needed proof that Verloren didn't do it. The Chief of Heaven would think that I was lying to cover Verloren,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"Eve was dead, and it was my fault. I had to somehow get Lucifer to confess to his crimes in front of the Chief of Heaven, or some sort of written proof. I went to hell, and confronted Lucifer. Angrily, I asked him why he tricked me. Lucifer laughed and said that I was just his pawn; he was doing it so that Verloren would lose his power and he would be able to come back and rule the world."**_His voice turned bitter.

"_**Horrified, I turned to leave to go to heaven to tell the Chief of Heaven, but I found myself trapped,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"I don't know how long I was trapped. I cursed my greed, my foolishness, and Lucifer for Eve's death. Finally, two heavenly beings—Ea and Randkarte appeared. They accidently overheard me lamenting to Lucifer, and misunderstood. They attacked me, and bound me into the orb."**_

"And then you came to my possession," Alex finished. She blinked, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"_What the heck,"_ Alex thought numbly, _"there's so many misunderstandings here."_There was so much to take in, and it seemed so complicated...

"So what do you plan to do now?" Alex asked, "Knowing that you're responsible for all this garbage..." She was somewhat mad at Lazarus—the angel in front of her just messed up the entire world...

Lazarus sighed, and stared at Alex. _**"I must set things straight,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"I have to get my body back, and I must find Verloren and explain everything. I have to warn Verloren about Lucifer's plans before it's too late."**_

"Plans?" Alex asked, "What is Lucifer planning to do?"

"_**Isn't it obvious?"**_ Lazarus replied, bitter, _**"he wants to overthrow the Chief of Heaven and rule the entire world."**_

"But what can Verloren do about that?" Alex asked, "If he's stuck right now in his human form, then he's pretty useless..."

"_**Verloren is the Chief of Heaven's perfect creation. Only he has the power to stop Lucifer,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"If we can find the human reincarnation, and then get his body, his powers, and his scythe back, then Verloren will return back to his normal state."**_

"...that is going to be complicated," Alex said, thinking. _"If I remember correctly, Teito had mentioned about Frau being Zehel...and Zehel was the one who had Verloren's scythe."_

"How do we know who Verloren's reincarnation is though?" Alex asked, "There are so many people out there!"

"_**Ea knows,"**_Lazarus said_**, "but he won't tell."**_

"...well, what about your body? Where is it?" Alex asked.

"_**It's in hell,"**_ Lazarus said.

"...oh dear," Alex said. Much as she didn't like the fact that Lazarus was sharing her body, she wasn't fond of the idea of travelling to hell.

Lazarus read her expression and nodded. _**"I know you will not like this, but I must continue sharing your body for now,"**_ Lazarus said.

Alex nodded silently. "Wait," Alex said, thinking, "Maybe you can also ask the Chief of Heaven a wish when we come to the Land of Seele! You can explain everything there!"

Lazarus's eyes widened as he looked at her. _**"That is an idea,"**_ agreed Lazarus, _**"That could work."**_ Alex nodded happily.

"_**One more thing,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"For now, can you not mention any of this to Ea or anyone else?"**_

"What? Why?" Alex asked, "They can help us!"

"_**They will kill you,"**_ Lazarus replied. Alex fell silent, realizing Lazarus's logic. She certainly didn't want to die yet, especially now that she had the chance to travel to the Land of Seele to tell the Chief of Heaven her wish.

"_**When you wake, you should simply tell Ea that I was too weak from the wars to talk to you,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"we can pretend that it will take me several days for my strength to come back."**_

Alex nodded."Ayanami mentioned that there are some wars still in my body," Alex said, troubled, "Is there any way we can destroy the wars?"

"_**No, I'm sorry,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"I can't use anymore of your energy because you might die. For now, you must not think any negative thoughts. The wars like to feed off negative emotions. It will be hard, but you must try to be positive."**_

Alex sighed and said, "I will try..." Lazarus gave a small smile, and Alex turned around, ready to walk away.

"_**Thank you,"**_ Lazarus's voice quietly came. Alex looked back at him, surprised.

"What for?" Alex asked.

"_**For believing me,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"I promise not to let you down."**_ Again Lazarus was giving her a strange look...

"We both must achieve our dreams!" Alex said, "No matter what!"

_**March 27th, 2143: 8:32 AM—**_

"Good morning Alex," Felsen greeted, and Alex mumbled back to him.

"Is something wrong?" Felsen asked, "Did you have a bad dream?" His eyes were boring into her, and Alex looked down at her plate.

"I just had a nightmare," Alex said.

"Did you talk with Lazarus?" pressed Felsen.

"No," Alex hurriedly replied, "the wars seemed to have heavily affected him." Thankfully Felsen had accepted her explanation, and asked whether she wanted to continue her training today. Alex accepted, and they both arrived at the same place where they were yesterday.

_**March 27th, 2143: 9:42 AM—**_

"We're here Konatsu~!" Hyuuga announced.

"Please Lieutenant Major, keep your voice down!" Konatsu chastised, glaring at his superior, "We're here for a very special mission!"

"Actually we have several," Hyuuga replied, looking at Konatsu. Konatsu wasn't sure whether the major winked at him or not—he couldn't tell with those (dumb) sunglasses. Konatsu raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Ayanami-sama only gave us one assignment," Konatsu replied, puzzled. Did Ayanami-sama give the Lieutenant Major a secret assignment?

Lieutenant Hyuuga looked around furtively, and then dropped his voice into a whisper. "You see," Hyuuga replied, "I must get my stock re-supplied."

"Stock? What?" Konatsu asked, confused. _"Does Lieutenant Hyuuga take drugs?"_Konatsu thought, worried, _"Perhaps he drinks? Maybe that's why he can't concentrate on his work so much!"_

"You know!" Hyuuga said, impatiently, "My candy apples! Aya-tan recently confiscated the rest of mine!"

Hyuuga was surprised when his begleiter started to pull on his arm. "Hey, what are you doing Konatsu?" Hyuuga asked as he was dragged to a nearby alley. As soon as they reached the alley, Konatsu slapped his superior on the face.

Hyuuga rubbed his cheek and complained, "Ow Konatsu! What was that for?"

"WE ARE NOT HERE TO GET CANDY LIEUTENANT MAJOR!" bawled Konatsu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, it's mystik-dawn. Firstly, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CHEESECAKES I LOVE YOU ALL BUT I LOVE AYANAMI MORE THAN YOU GUYS BUT THAT IS OKAY. This chapter is (unfortunately) shorter than the previous ones, but plenty of stuff to look forward to! Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget about the cheesecake :3**

**PS: We don't own 07 Ghost.**

**Chapter VIII—**

_**March 28th, 2143: 9:00 AM—**_

Alex was a terrible liar. It wasn't as if she chose the wrong words...it was her actions after. Alex sat rigidly in her chair, and picked at her food. She ignored the churning thoughts in her mind, and tried to focus on today. Since yesterday, Felsen seemed to have accepted her lie, but Alex felt squeamish, worried that he might find out the truth. Today, she was feeling extremely sluggish and tired; her dreams were filled with the wars whispering to her—luckily Ayanami didn't make a 2nd reappearance, but Alex woke up in the middle of the night, and refused to go back to sleep. Alex was worried that she wasn't going to get any sleep anymore.

"_Oh my god what if he finds out that I'm lying?_" Alex wondered.

"_**Calm down, he accepted the excuse, and it was perfectly logical,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"You should eat something otherwise you won't have much energy today."**_

"_I can't eat! I'm so freaked out!"_ Alex thought back. It didn't help that she had another nightmare last night with all the wars.

"_**You have to eat. I need the energy too,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"Don't forget about the wars."**_ Sensing Alex panic again, he hastily said, _**"Stop worrying! Just eat and be happy!"**_

"That's going to be hard," grumbled Alex.

"Sorry, what?" Felsen asked, looking up from his food.

"Oh nothing," Alex hurriedly replied, "I was just thinking about today's training."

"Don't worry," Felsen replied, "It will be fine; you've progressed quite a bit yesterday."

"What are we focusing on today?" Alex asked eagerly, "When can I go and visit the God Houses?"

Felsen smiled and replied, "Soon. But not now, because we need to go and train!" Standing up, he and Alex left the café. When they arrived there, Felsen turned towards Alex and said, "Today we'll be duelling like yesterday."

Alex nodded, and Felsen continued, "So far you've been using your manipulation zaiphon on other objects...but today you will learn to use your zaiphon on your opponent." Alex forgot about her nagging thoughts and began to concentrate on the lesson.

_**March 28th, 2143: 2:00 PM—**_

Teito realized that a new routine was created since he was now going to enter the Bishop Exam. For one, he had to wake up at 4 AM and help with some chores. Alex and Mikage would've died trying, but Teito was determined to get the pass.

After he completed his chores and had breakfast, he was in the courtyard again training. Castor had appeared with a doll, and explained that there was a kor trapped in the doll; Teito's assignment was to simply catch the doll. Frau had blanched and angrily demanded an explanation why the doll looked like him. The next five hours were a blur for Teito as he ran around the yard, brandishing the staff, and trying to catch the doll. No matter how Teito tried to capture the doll, it was always several steps ahead of him. To Teito, the most annoying thing was that the doll never lost its energy while Teito would.

Teito stood, panting heavily and facing the doll. _"I can't do it,"_ Teito angrily thought, _"even if he said to catch it..."_He continued standing there, trying to calm down.

"_Keep cool,"_ Teito thought, as the doll began to do somersaults in the air. To his mild surprise, the doll then pulled out a porn book and began to read it. _"Focus...focus,"_Teito thought, _"Castor really did make the doll look like Frau."_

Teito was unable to control himself any longer when the doll began to chase some of the nuns. "DON'T BOTHER OTHERS!" Teito angrily yelled, and swung a huge wave of zaiphon towards the doll.

The zaiphon hit the doll heavily, and the doll stumbled. "_I did it?"_ Teito thought, but his euphoria was short lived. The doll turned towards Teito and began to run towards it. Teito began to run, and screamed, "Castor-san!"

He heard some thumps behind him, and turned around. Teito was surprised to see vines covering the doll, pinning it to the ground. "Labrador san?" Teito asked, surprised.

"Good work," Labrador said, a pleasant smile on his face, "Let's take a break, shall we?" Teito followed Labrador to a stone table, and Labrador poured him some tea.

"Do you want a flower?" Labrador asked.

"A flower?" Teito repeated. _"Does he mean the flowers we eat?"_ Teito wondered.

Labrador smiled, and placed a seed in Teito's glass. To Teito's surprise, the seed bloomed into a flower, which grew in the water. Labrador gestured to Teito to take a sip; Teito slowly brought the glass to his lips and took a hesitant sip.

"It's delicious," Labrador said, while Teito thought, _"how mysterious."_

"It's sweet," Teito replied in surprise.

"Injured children find it sweet," Labrador said. Teito paused, and asked, "Injured children?" He didn't get hurt while chasing the doll around the courtyard, did he?

"Yes," Labrador replied, "in their hearts."

Teito looked down at the glass. _"Mikage didn't tell me to go back to the imperial army for his family's safety. I didn't protect Alex when Ayanami was attacking us. I didn't take their feelings into account...I'm the worst,"_Teito thought miserably.

"I want to atone," Teito slowly said, looking down at his hands, "but he told me not to avenge him. No matter what I do, I can't atone!" Teito covered his face with his hands, ashamed that another bishop was watching him cry.

"Mikage-kun and Alex-chan forgave you from the start," Labrador gently said.

"That's still no good!" Teito angrily said, "I have to be punished!"

"Mikage kun knew that if he were to take you back to the Imperial army, that our life would be forfeited. Alex chan also realized this later. They simply could not hand you over to him," Labrador gently said,

"They love you."

Teito looked down at his hands, and softly said, "I've always lived in a lie. In it, I found my only treasure. I have to do it." Gathering Mikage in his arms, he loudly said, "I have to show him my real world!"

He didn't notice Labrador's smile when a strange pressure appeared on his right hand. Looking down, he gasped when he saw a strange red stone appear in the centre of his hand. "Your escort has arrived," Labrador remarked, and the stone began to dissolve back into Teito's hand.

"_What was that?"_ wondered Teito.

Returning back to training, he tried to demonstrate the zaiphon he summoned through the staff, but he found himself unable to. "_But I did it earlier!"_ Teito silently protested as Castor lectured him on patience.

He heard a loud yawn behind him. Turning around, he saw Frau handing him a book. "Sorry, can you return this book for me?" Frau asked. Teito agreed on the condition that it wasn't porn.

As Teito walked down the hall, he passed someone. What made Teito stop though was the hair. Turning around, he thought, _"Mikage?"_

"_No way...it can't be,"_ Teito numbly thought, reaching his hand out to touch the person's shoulder.

"Mikage," Teito began, as the person turned around. He was surprised to find cool purple eyes stare back at him instead of honey-brown. Teito opened his mouth to speak, but found himself unable to.

"What is it?" the person asked, "Speak up!"

"I'm sorry," Teito said, "Why are you climbing up here?" The boy had his hair bound in a ponytail, Teito idly realized.

To Teito's surprise, the boy suddenly began to fuss with his appearance. "That's not it..." Teito slowly said, realizing the boy seemed to be 'conscious' about his 'beauty'.

"You're thinking that I'm too cool, aren't you!" the boy accused, pointing a finger at him, "I'll show you what it is to have a big heart!"

"I'm sorry," Teito muttered. _"Stupid me! I've caught the attention of a dangerous guy!"_ Teito thought.

The boy suddenly raised an eyebrow. "I see," the boy said, "So you're my rival."

"Well, for the time being, shall we shake hands?" the boy offered, "I'm Hakuren Oak."

"Teito Klein," Teito replied, shaking his hand. They didn't break the handshake, as Hakuren remarked,

"Every year, it seems like 1000 applicants or more take the examination. Still..."

"_This guy,"_thought Teito, _"I have a feeling I've met him before."_ Why was his tone so familiar?

"Are middle school students taking the exam nowadays too?" Hakuren asked.

"_I remember!"_ Teito thought, "_He's just like Shuri Oak!"_

"You wouldn't happen to know a bastard called Shuri from the cowardly Oaks?" Teito asked. Inwardly he thought, _"I'm not a middle schooler you fox!"_

"Where do you live little boy? Big brother will show you home," Hakuren sweetly replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. By now, their hands were squeezing each other really hard; Teito angrily thought that if the church wasn't a sanctuary, then he would've definitely beaten up Hakuren by now.

"Hmph," Hakuren grumbled, slapping Teito's hand away, "There's no way a kid like you could've been accepted so easily. You need at least five years of study at the church. Is it pity? Or some connection..."

"I hear that the noble Oak family is, without fail, a family of military soldiers or politicians," Teito coldly replied, "Why is one in the church?

"I'm the only one with an interest in the church," Hakuren stated, "I have no obligation to answer to you." Hakuren turned around and called, "Well, hang in there!" Teito noticed that Mikage was on Hakuren's head.

"Hey! Come back here!" Teito called, racing after Hakuren. Hakuren was already halfway down the stairs, and Teito rapidly ran towards him, trying to catch up.

"_Where is he going?"_ Teito wondered. He saw a huge crowd of people dressed in similar robes to the bishops near one of the doorways. Curious, he tried to squeeze between the people, trying to see what they were looking at.

"Hey, don't push!" one person angrily said, "It's crowded so deal with it!"

"What? What happened?" another asked.

"Assistant Archbishop Bastien is exorcising a kor!" someone announced.

"_Assistant Archbishop?"_ Teito wondered. He saw a dark-haired man hold a similar staff to his, in front of an unconscious person. Zaiphon swirled around the person, and Teito noticed a pair of bony wings appear on the person's back. The wings vanished, and the person lay on the ground, still unconscious.

"As expected from the assistant archbishop!" one person remarked, "removing the kor without harming the patient!"

"_Amazing,"_ Teito thought, _"to use the baculus like that!"_

"That was today's course," the young man—Assistant Archbishop Bastien—said, "If you have any questions, come to my room later."

"My, studying hard Teito kun?" Bishop Castor remarked behind Teito. Teito turned around and saw that Frau and Labrador were also standing by Castor. He asked, "Castor-san, what technique was that just now?"

Castor smiled and explained, "Teito-kun's zaiphon is of the offensive branch, while Bastien-sama is an expert of the healing branch, just like Labrador. While the healing branch can't directly attack the kor, you can for instance, restrict the movement of the kor. Thus, you loosen the hold from the patient and it makes it possible to remove it. As it is more dependent on effort than any other branch, one is not bound to a particular branch and can learn to use various techniques."

Castor chuckled and said, "Tonight we'll have a special class, as you need to be trained as quickly as possible." Teito watched the three bishops leave, confused.

"_They care about me that much?"_ Teito wondered. He was feeling genuinely confused for the first time in his life. He was forced to consider the bishops' relationships again. "_They weren't strangers...but not friends...but...but what?"_ Teito thought. He didn't have an answer.

_**March28th, 2143: 6:13 PM—**_

"Let's go and have some dinner," Felsen offered. Alex slowly got up from the ground, and brushed off the dust from her clothes. The entire day was spent on trying to use manipulation zaiphon on a human directly, and Alex dimly realized how little she really knew about controlling manipulation zaiphon.

"They never taught us anything at the academy," complained Alex, "I can't believe how much I knew before meeting you!" She was also secretly amazed that she managed to kill the criminal and pass with such a strange result.

"_**You have me to thank for that,"**_ Lazarus reminded, _**"I always kept an eye out for you."**_

"_Wow, I should have died,"_ Alex thought. She suddenly stopped walking, and looked at one of the shops near the side of the road—it was a flower shop. Something inside compelled Alex to go inside the shop. Without waiting for Felsen, she walked inside the shop.

"Good morning young miss," the shopkeeper greeted her, "What can I get you?"

Alex didn't say anything as she stared at one of the flower bunches. The petals were white, and Alex felt nostalgic as she stared at them. The shopkeeper caught her gaze and remarked, "You like the kalachuchi flowers?" By that time, Felsen had entered the shop, and was mildly surprised to catch Alex standing by the flowers.

"_It can't be,"_ thought Felsen.

"Flowers often have meanings," the shopkeeper explained, "Those flowers are the symbol of death."

"_Death,"_ Alex thought, _"Yet..."_

"They look pretty," Alex remarked, "Reminds me of snow."

Felsen coughed, and Alex turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Alex hurriedly said, "I was just caught up by this shop! There are so many flowers here!"

"What is it with girls and flowers?" asked Felsen teasingly and held up his hands when Alex glared at him.

"Never mind," Felsen lightly said, "Let's get going!" As he and Alex began to walk down the road again, Lazarus asked, _**"Alex, since when did you like those flowers?**_**"**Alex noticed his troubled tone and remarked,_"They looked pretty...why?"_

"_**Nothing,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"I have some good news for you about tonight. I will make sure that you have a dreamless sleep. Tonight your dreams will not be disturbed by the wars or Ayanami."**_

"_Really?"_ Alex thought back excitedly, _"Thank you!"_

"_**Focus on your training so that we can get started on our quest soon,"**_Lazarus replied.

"_I will!"_Alex thought, determined. She will get those cursed tickets and travel to the Land of Seele. She will make things right, no matter what.

_**March 28th, 2143: 6:34 PM—**_

Lazarus was apprehensive as he sensed Alex's emotions turn to determination. _"At least she isn't thinking negatively anymore,"_ Lazarus thought, relieved. Every time Alex became frustrated, the wars would come and try to invade her; luckily Lazarus would always keep them at bay. Lazarus was also very worried about Alex's fatigue—today, her movements were slower, and her reactions weren't as fast as they used to be.

"_I have to get rid of the wars somehow,"_ Lazarus thought, _"I'm using too much of Alex's energy and the wars is also eating away her energy too."_He decided to create a barrier for Alex's mind tonight; she had to concentrate on her training.

What Lazarus was most apprehensive about though was Alex's remark today at the flower shop. _"It sounded too much like her,"_ Lazarus thought, _"It can't be..."_Moments before Eve's death, Lazarus had taken her memories, so that her reincarnation would not remember her. Yet it seemed as if...no...no, he was just over thinking it as usual.

"_Another problem though is Verloren,"_ Lazarus thought. Ever since he told Alex the truth, he had been thinking about Verloren's reincarnation. Lazarus wasn't sure who he was, but he had to get Alex to worm it out of Ea somehow.

"_It definitely can't be Ayanami,"_ thought Lazarus, _"That man is too messed up. But he is a warsfeil, so he must be near Verloren. Does that mean Verloren works in the army?"_

Lazarus was interrupted in his thoughts when he sensed another presence behind him. Turning around slowly, his green eyes widened.

"You?" Lazarus gasped.

_**March 28th, 2143: 6:30 PM—**_

Ayanami gritted his teeth in frustration, as he was thrown back from Alexandra Night's mind again. _"Lazarus created a barrier,"_ Ayanami angrily realized, _"that sly angel."_

He was determined to find out why the angel of dreams and illusions was in the girl's mind, and secondly why that girl gave a strange aura. Instead of finding answers to his questions in his first visit to the girl's mind, more questions were raised.

"_How much power does Lazarus have?"_ wondered Ayanami. He was also curious to find out what happened to the angel's body; why was he sharing Alexandra Night's body?

Speaking of Alexandra Night, Ayanami was disturbed when he entered the dark part of her dream-world. The forest...it looked similar to the one in heaven (_It was the same forest where he first met her_). _"Perhaps with the influence of Lazarus, her dream world changed,"_ thought Ayanami. But then why did she give off a stronger aura when she commanded him to leave?

"_Teito Klein has the eye of Mikhail and is sitting at the church,"_ Ayanami thought. From his source, apparently the boy had registered to take the bishop exam. _"That is perfectly fine,"_ Ayanami thought satisfied,_"I can focus my efforts on Lazarus right now."_ Ayanami smirked as a new idea came to him.

"_Instead of invading the girl's mind, I can invade Lazarus's,"_ Ayanami reasoned. The wars were inside the girl's body, and since Lazarus was currently sharing her body, Ayanami could enter Lazarus's mind.

Ayanami pulled out a piece of paper and dipped his pen in the ink. Since he was going to telepathically talk to Lazarus, he didn't want to reveal too many of his thoughts to the angel; he might give away crucial information. Focusing his magic, Ayanami closed his eyes and concentrated. He smiled in triumph as he appeared in Lazarus's mind; _"Perfect,"_ thought Ayanami, _"He focussed his magic on Alexandra Night more than his own mind, leaving himself vulnerable."_

Lazarus seemed to recognize his presence. _**"You?"**_ Lazarus thought, _**"What are you doing here?"**_

"_I could ask you the same question,"_ Ayanami thought, _"Why do you share the girl's body?"_

"_**That is none of your concern,"**_ Lazarus immediately thought. Ayanami could sense the angel's anger.

"_Well, then I suppose I will manipulate the wars to enter your mind instead,"_ Ayanami thought back, _"I'm sure Alexandra would like to wake up realizing her guardian angel has gone insane."_ His last words were dripping with contemptuous sarcasm.

"_**You evil murderer,"**_ Lazarus angrily thought, _**"Why do you torture the girl so much? She is nothing to you."**_

"_It isn't me who is torturing her,"_ Ayanami thought, _"You are making her life difficult. Ever since you revealed yourself, now I am truly curious why you are inhibiting the girl's body. You're the one that refuses to answer my questions; the more you refuse, the more Alexandra Night suffers."_ There was no reply from Lazarus for a few seconds.

"_**I will answer your questions if you answer mine,"**_ Lazarus replied.

Ayanami immediately frowned. He wasn't the type for negotiations, especially if the other party was going to somehow benefit from it.

"_I refuse,"_Ayanami smoothly thought, _"I will instead torture you and make you insane if you do not answer my questions. Do not forget that the wars are already inside the girl's body."_

The angel's emotions became irritated, and Ayanami smirked. _"Why are you so concerned about that girl?"_Ayanami silently asked, _"She is very weak."_

"_**She is hosting me,"**_ Lazarus immediately thought, _**"of course I will be concerned about her."**_

Ayanami ignored his snide response and asked, _"Where is your body?"_

"_**My body is in hell,"**_ Lucifer slowly thought.

Ayanami was surprised. He scribbled on the paper, and thought, _"Oh? Why is it in hell?"_

"_**Lucifer's minions attacked me,"**_ Lazarus thought.

Ayanami paused, and then thought, _"How did you destroy most of my wars?"_

"_**By using my powers,"**_ Lazarus thought, _**"You are rather slow for a warsfeil, aren't you?"**_

"_I'm not the one that is stuck with a useless human,"_ Ayanami thought back, _"How did you end up sealed and in Alexandra Night's body?"_

"_**I don't know,"**_ Lazarus thought.

"_You're lying,"_ Ayanami immediately thought. He sensed Lazarus's emotions church with slight irritation and—guilt?

"_**Someone gave my sealed form to her, and I eventually bonded with her mind,"**_ Lazarus slowly thought. Ayanami raised his eyebrows.

"_Do you know who killed Eve?"_ Ayanami slowly thought. He sharply concealed his emotions; he didn't want Lazarus to pick up his hesitation.

"_**What kind of a question is that? Verloren did of course,"**_ Lazarus thought. Ayanami refused to meander from his line of thoughts; he moved on to the next question.

"_Where is Pandora's box?"_ Ayanami thought. The pressure on his pen began to increase.

"_**Pandora's Box?"**_ Ayanami immediately caught the confusion in Lazarus's thoughts.

"_Where is it?"_ repeated Ayanami.

"_**I don't know,"**_ Lazarus thought, _**"I don't even know who Verloren's reincarnation is!"**_

Ayanami furiously scribbled, and he angrily thought, _"Where is Alexandra Night right now?"_

"_**In bed, sleeping,"**_ Lazarus smugly thought. His thoughts were becoming faint; Ayanami realized that Lazarus was losing his energy.

"_Don't play games with me,"_Ayanami angrily thought back, _"Where is she? Don't forget my warning."_

"_**I don't know the name of the city,"**_ Lazarus thought. His thoughts started to fade away, and Ayanami no longer sensed his mind.

Opening his mind, Ayanami looked down at the piece of paper. He had wrote: _Lazarus sharing body because his body is in hell, Lucifer's minions ?, used powers to destroy wars, thinks I'm a warsfeil..., was given to Alexandra, bonded with her...imperfect bond, VERLOREN KILLED EVE!, doesn't know where Pandora's Box is, is not aware about Verloren's reincarnation, doesn't know name of city._

Ayanami sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Looking up, Ayanami thought back about their conversation. _"Lazarus is either lying or not telling me the truth,"_ Ayanami thought,_"His body is in hell? That too, because of some minions? Lazarus isn't that weak to let some minions get his body taken away from him. But then how did Lazarus get separated?"_

Ayanami wondered whether Lazarus was in a similar position as him, but disregarded the thought. _"Alexandra Night doesn't portray Lazarus's personality at all,"_ thought Ayanami, _"their bond seems very flawed, in comparison to Teito Klein and Mikhail."_

"_But it is interesting how Lazarus doesn't know about my real appearance,"_ thought Ayanami, _"He probably thinks I am just a warsfeil working for him instead."_ Was Lazarus telling the truth about Pandora's Box?

"_His emotions were confused,"_Ayanami considered, _"but at the same time he could be lying."_

Ayanami glanced down at the paper and he noticed that he wrote in capitals: _VERLOREN KILLED EVE!_ He briefly closed his eyes (_why was he finding it hard to swallow?_).

"_The entire world is against me,"_ thought Ayanami. His stare seemed far away as he remembered the last time he saw her. They were in the glade—it was her favourite spot, since she loved the flowers there.

"_**I regret coming here," Eve said, her eyes shining with worry, "I haven't talked to my father for a week. I won't go..."**_

"_**Then don't come here!" he ground out, irked. She was constantly distracting him from his work, chattering on and on about mindless things.**_

"_**Feelings are something without any form. So expressing them is important!" Eve insisted. She took her sword and began to draw letters into the ground.**_

"_**But is talking really an important thing?" he questioned. He deemed it illogical to talk, especially about feelings. Watching her sad expression, he felt something inside of him twitch.**_

"_**Come look at this," he offered, and held up his hand. A mass slithered in his hand, writhing.**_

"_**Even if there are ugly feelings, when it forms into an object," Eve began, "Then maybe we can use it to reflect on what we did."**_

"_**On the other hand, love," he countered, "the more pure love, the more light scatters, and so it can't have a form." He held open his hand, revealing nothing in it. He secretly enjoyed her amazed expression.**_

"_**So cool!" Eve exclaimed, "I have a feeling I just saw an incredible secret! Thank you!" As they both began to walk down the glade, Eve remarked, "It can't have a form because love itself is scattered, it has an infinite amount of space to contain everything."**_

_**She didn't notice his smile then. "Smart girl," he murmured.**_

"_In the human realm, these things cannot be seen,"_ Ayanami sadly thought, _"All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I can't name."_

"_You didn't break my heart,"_Ayanami realized, _"but you have bent it quite a bit, more than I am used to. It's creased where you folded it."_

"_Did you know that I loved you?"_Ayanami wondered, "_Did you know I let you in my heart? Verloren, the Chief of Heaven's perfect creation, who seemed to despise your chatterbox ways. I loved the way one lock of your hair would curl down your cheek, and you would always play with it when talking. I loved the way you smiled, I loved the way you laughed, I loved everything about you."_

Another painful memory surfaced in Ayanami's mind. It was only a few days after that conversation about love.

"_**I want to play the most beautiful piece of music for you," she suddenly announced one day, "I want to paint the greatest painting also."**_

_**He looked at her, blinking several times. "Why?" he finally asked.**_

"_**The most beautiful things can only be felt with the heart," Eve replied, "I want to see if you have a heart."**_

_**He was puzzled. "I am your father's greatest creation," he began, "My heart is true towards him."**_

"_**Having loyalty is different from having a heart," Eve countered, "If nothing beautiful could ever be touched, then you should learn to throw laughter behind your shoulders more often and loosen those expectations that have locked your thoughts behind you."**_

"_**I am the god of death," he replied stoically, "My duty is to the dying. If I care, then nobody will die."**_

"_**That's the problem isn't it?" Eve asked, "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside of us as we live."**_

"_There are only two people who do not fear death,"_ thought Ayanami, _"the brave and the broken."_

_**He had turned around and stared at her. "You figured it out," he replied. She smiled—he had never seen something so brilliant as that—and twirled around. He wanted to touch her, to hold her tightly against himself, to never let go of her, ever again.**_

Ayanami didn't like the strange emotion that was making him feel this way. "Disgusting," he muttered, chagrined that he would actually feel like this after so long. Standing up, he walked to the window, idly watching the scenery outside.

"_Happiness is an ethereal thing. It is filled with virtual conundrums, made of positivity and sunlight on your lips,"_ Ayanami thought, _"Soon, I will have my powers, my body, and my scythe. When I do, I shall show this world my pain and sadness. They shall know what it is like to lose their precious people."_

"Disgusting," Ayanami muttered again.

On his desk, the words were blurred, and wet spots were on the paper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys~! It's me smallpumpkin this time who is writing this AN. First off, I'd like to express that Alexandra's quest for the seven cursed tickets in this chapter will be somewhat the same as it were for Teito. We, mystik-dawn and smallpumpkin, have also decided to add in Randkarte soon and we would like it if you, the readers, to vote on who Randkarte will be. Which the poll will be on my profile! Please GIVE reviews, comments, or suggestions for us and cheesecake for mystik-dawn~! Enjoy.**

**If anyone is interested, I have been making 07ghost art on my deviantart account and if you like, you are more than welcome to see them! Link is on my profile page too~!**

**P.S We don't own 07-Ghost.**

**Chapter IX—**

_**March 29th, 2143: 9:12 AM—**_

If there was an award for exhibiting-the-most-self-control-rather-than-killing-your-superior, then Konatsu Warren would have won the prize. Konatsu was _attempting_ to stroll down the streets _like a normal person_, but _it wasn't working._ Next to him, Lieutenant Major Hyuuga was, frankly speaking, being an _idiot._

"This is so boring," yawned Hyuuga, "Not only are you not letting me get any candy, but we can't find Alex-chan anywhere."

"Oh, so now you're concerned about the mission," Konatsu ground out between his clenched teeth. Mentally, Konatsu was also wondering the same thing.

"_This is a bigger city than I thought it would be,"_ Konatsu wondered, _"Is Ayanami-sama sure that she's here?"_

"I think we should perhaps start to visit the western part of Ria," Konatsu began out loud, "Since Alexandra Night is coming from the church, which is in the western part of the Barsburg Empire, it would only be logical that we look there."

His words were met with silence. Konatsu frowned, and looked to his right, and then behind him. The Lieutenant Major had vanished. "Lieutenant Major?" Konatsu asked out loud, "Hyuuga-san?"

Looking around, Konatsu saw other people but not the familiar spiked black hair, or the flash of the black sunglasses. _"Now where did he go?"_ wondered Konatsu. He turned around, looking, until he heard a shout.

"Konatsu kun! Look what I got!" Hyuuga announced gleefully. Konatsu's eyes widened in horror and shock at what the Lieutenant Major had done.

"You wasted all of our money on candy?" Konatsu half-whispered, horrified.

Hyuuga looked surprised. "Oh, I had all the money?" Hyuuga asked. He unwrapped a candy apple and popped it into his mouth.

Konatsu was forced to exhibit self-control; he badly wanted to wring his superior's neck and kill him right there on the spot. "Oh my god," Konatsu said, "How the heck are we going to pay for food and lodging?"

"We have plenty of food here!" Hyuuga happily said, "As for lodging...I guess we should find Alex-chan quickly then, shouldn't we?"

Konatsu face-palmed.

_**March 29th, 2143: 10:39 AM—**_

Alex slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. Slowly getting up, she tried to get dressed, but fumbled a bit with the buttons and clothing. _"I feel so tired,"_ Alex thought, _"I wish I could go back and sleep, but I've already slept in for over an hour."_ After a long time, she got dressed and walked downstairs, meeting Felsen at the parlor.

"Good morning Alex," Felsen greeted, and Alex returned his greeting. "How was your sleep?" Felsen asked. Alex noticed that he was wearing his military uniform.

"It was good," Alex admitted. Thanks to Lazarus, she wasn't plagued with any mysterious nightmares, and had a comfortable sleep. _"Why do I feel so tired?"_Alex wondered, _"Is it from the wars?"_

"Help yourself to some breakfast," Felsen offered, "I have to go out and deliver some messages to my superior."

"Oh okay," Alex replied, "How long will you be out for?"

"A while," Felsen said, "Maybe the whole day itself. You can go and rest if you want; you look as if you could use some more hours of sleep." Handing her some yuus, he turned around and left the inn.

Alex nodded, and waved goodbye to Felsen. Felsen left, leaving Alex alone in the café. Alex sat down and began to order her breakfast.

"_Lazarus?"_ Alex silently asked, _"Are you there?"_ It was a slightly dumb question, but Alex realized that Lazarus hasn't said anything to her this morning since she had woken up.

"_**Alex,"**_ Lazarus said. Alex blinked, surprised.

"_Why is your voice so faint?"_ Alex wondered.

"_**I'm very tired,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"I have been using up all my energy."**_

"_Oh no,"_ Alex thought, _"I'm sorry!"_ Lazarus didn't respond, and Alex panicked. She then remembered about how Lazarus told her about thinking positively and getting lots of energy to stop the wars.

"_Am I so tired because of the wars?"_Alex thought. Looking down at her plate of food, she determinedly made up her mind to finish the entire plate and order a 2nd. Picking up her fork, she began to shovel the food into her mouth.

"_**Slow down Alex! You'll choke yourself!"**_Lazarus admonished. Alex was relieved to hear his voice getting louder. As she demolished all the food, Alex was starting to feel less tired. Looking down, she saw that she still had some yuus left. She was no longer hungry, and considered what to do with the money.

"_Felsen mentioned that he would be out for the entire day,"_ thought Alex, _"So I might as well go out and enjoy myself too."_

"_**What? You mean you're going to go out of the inn?"**_ Lazarus suddenly asked.

"_Relax, I'm just exploring the nearby area,"_ Alex thought, _"It's not like I'm going to get lost or anything!"_

"_**That's what you always say,"**_ grumbled Lazarus, _**"this isn't safe. The Imperial Army has people looking out for you!"**_

"_Well, we'll just hide from them,"_Alex silently replied, _"Come on! I've never really explored Ria properly! This is my chance!"_

Standing up, Alex pocketed the yuus and went outside the inn. Usually whenever she and Felsen went training, they always went right; this time, Alex went left.

"_**At least follow the way you went with Ea!"**_ Lazarus angrily said, but Alex rolled her eyes.

She wandered through the cobbled streets, exploring the different shops. She admired the different stores, and looked wondrously at the different people walking by.

"_Wow, I wonder what my life would have been like if I had parents,"_Alex wondered, _"Would I be living here? Or in a different city?"_

"_**You should go back now,"**_ grumbled Lazarus, _**"What if Ea shows up and he can't find you?"**_

Alex stopped walking, her eyes widening. Shoot...she had forgotten about Felsen!

"_Well, he said that he would be gone for the entire day,"_ reasoned Alex, _"So I don't think he would be back soon. Besides, it's only around noon, so I don't think he will notice yet."_

"_**This is the worst idea ever,"**_ groaned Lazarus.

"_Too bad you don't have your own body,"_Alex replied teasingly, _"You're just stuck with me! Besides, what's wrong with checking out what's out there? Why do you have a problem with the entire world?"_

Alex walked down the street, and thought, _"Oh look! I remember that flower pot! We're clearly near the inn now!"_

"_**What? There was no flower pot!"**_ retorted Lazarus. Alex shook her head and continued walking down the street. But as she walked down, she didn't see the inn coming up. Looking left and right, she decided to take a left. Walking down the new road, her footsteps started to slow. Soon, she stopped, looking around.

"Right," Alex announced out loud, "I'm lost."

"_**Well done,"**_ Lazarus sarcastically replied, _**"Why am I not surprised about this?"**_

"_Ok, let's not panic, let's just try to retrace our steps,"_Alex thought. Turning around, she walked back down the street, but couldn't remember where she had turned last time.

"_**Do you remember the name of the inn? You could ask someone?"**_ Lazarus suggested.

Alex narrowed her eyes, trying to remember the name of the inn. It was at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't remember...she nearly had it!

"_Argh, I can't remember it!"_ Alex thought.

"_**What were the shops near the inn like?"**_ Lazarus asked, _**"Maybe you can ask for directions there."**_

"_Well...I think it was a bakery,"_ Alex silently thought, _"Or was it a tailor's shop?"_

"_**Oh dear,"**_ Lazarus thought.

Alex wandered down the street, looking at each of the store's names. None of them sounded remotely familiar, and Alex started to worry. _"Oh no, what if Felsen comes before I come back and finds out?_" Alex worried.

"_**Alex, look out!"**_ Lazarus warned. Alex snapped out of her thoughts, and stared. Two military personnel were walking towards her—in fact they were a few feet away from her. Startled, Alex quickly moved to the side of a building, and peeped out from the corner.

Alex saw two curious people walk down the street. One of them was a blonde haired young man who was angrily talking to the taller man. The taller man meanwhile had black spiky hair and was wearing...sunglasses? Alex frowned. She was sure that she had seen these people before.

"_**One of them is a warsfeil!"**_ Lazarus remarked.

"_Wait...wasn't the taller guy the guy who attacked Mikage when Teito and I were escaping?"_ Alex wondered.

"_**I think so. He is a very dangerous warsfeil, stay away from him!"**_ Lazarus said.

"_Why are they here though?"_ Alex thought, worried.

At that moment, she heard the blonde say, "Thanks to you, we have to find Alexandra Night tonight!"

Alex fell a chill go through herself. They...were...after her? _**"Ayanami must have sensed the wars in you,"**_ Lazarus mused. Alex couldn't help but notice a twinge of worry in his voice.

"_I can't go back to the inn, since I'm lost,"_Alex thought, _"What should I do?"_ Another thought suddenly occurred to Alex.

"_Even if I go back, they will arrest Felsen for helping me!"_ Alex thought.

"_**Alex, you must leave Ria now,"**_ Lazarus urgently said. Looking around wildly, Alex tried to look for an idea, until she noticed a hawkzile repair shop. Walking towards it, she approached the man who was busy repairing a battered hawkzile.

"Excuse me mister," Alex began hesitantly. The man looked up and replied, "Oh, were you sent to get the hawkzile I got 3 days ago?"

"_**Say yes,"**_ Lazarus replied.

Alex nodded, and the man motioned her to come inside. Alex followed him, and the man remarked, "Never seen such a battered hawkzile in my life before...better tell your papa never drive it like that again!"

Alex ignored the twinge in her mind and nodded. The man led her to a sleek hawkzile and patted it. "Never did such an excellent repair job in my life," remarked the man.

"Thank you!" Alex replied, and fished in her pocket. She reluctantly handed the entire amount of yuus to the man, who accepted it. The man helped Alex take out the hawkzile outside the shop. Outside, Alex clambered onto the hawkzile; using her zaiphon, the hawkzile hovered into the air.

"_Goodbye Felsen,"_ Alex sadly thought, _"Goodbye Ria."_

"_**Where to now?"**_ Lazarus softly asked.

"_Hausen House,"_ Alex thought, _"Our quest begins, for the cursed tickets."_

_**March 29th, 2143: 10:39 AM—**_

Teito looked down at the book he was reading, but his mind was troubled. Last night's events had scared him quite a bit—the dead criminal, people's remarks, and even Frau's cold gaze from high above (_what the hell was that perverted bishop doing up there anyway?_).

He shuddered, and tried to focus on his book. Since father left him the Eye of Mikhail, he decided to learn more about it. The problem was that none of the books he had found so far had any useful information about it. _"Legendary enchanted stone...unification of the world? Looks like any other red stone to me,"_ Teito thought as he gazed at the photo and inscription beneath it.

"Burupya~!" Mikage screeched, and suddenly leapt up to Teito; in surprise, Teito dropped the book. The pages flipped, and Teito caught his eye on a peculiar symbol.

"_Verloren?"_ wondered Teito as he read the title. Holding the book close to him, Teito began to read: _A death god who is said in legends to have escaped to the mortal world after committing the heinous crime of murdering the daughter of the Chief of Heaven. On earth, he caused more catastrophes by creating epidemics, sorrow, and sin everywhere..._

The words began to blur, and Teito envisioned a huge staircase in front of him. Jumping back in surprise, Teito blinked several times.

"Are you okay?" Hakuren asked, and Teito nodded. _"What was that?"_wondered Teito, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Oh! I see you're studying really hard damned brat!" a familiar, annoying voice remarked—Bishop Frau.

"Frau," Teito began, turning around. Why was he here? _"Oh...I see...he comes every day to talk to me because of that collar that Mikage/Ayanami placed on me,"_ Teito realized.

"Are you bishop Frau?" Hakuren questioned, and Frau turned.

"Hm, Yeah," Frau replied.

"I'm extremely honoured to meet you," Hakuren said. He handed a book to Frau, as Teito watched, curious. What was the book that Hakuren gave to Frau?

Frau peered at the book, and looked back at Hakuren. He took Hakuren's hand and asked, "What's your name kid?"

"Hakuren Oak," Hakuren responded, shaking Frau's hand. Teito's jaw nearly dropped as he realized what Hakuren gave him.

"_Briber!"_ Teito thought, _"Is that a porn book?"_

"Bishop Frau," a new voice announced. Teito saw that it was archbishop assistant Bastien.

Bastien suddenly whacked Frau hard on the head; "I'm confiscating these!" Bastien angrily said, snatching the book away from Frau.

"_So that's why he's been coming into the library,"_ Teito realized, irked, _"he wanted his porn magazines."_

"By the way, Bishop Castor was looking for you," Bastien replied.

"Geh! Really?" Frau asked, and muttered, "Shit..."

"After last night, there's something I want to ask," Teito began, "Bishop Frau, "Would the seven ghosts really do stuff like that?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Frau replied, "The Imperial Guards are investigating the crime scene."

"The post mortem indicates death caused by a single blow from behind. A trail of fresh footprints with Aldo's blood were also found leading from the outside in," Bastien added, "His murderer was probably begging for compassion outside the door and successfully convinced Aldo to open the door for him."

"But how can we be certain that it was an outside who did it?" Hakuren questioned.

"You...are suspecting people in the church?" Teito replied, aghast.

"No," Bastien said firmly, "It is extremely important to consider every possibility. However, every church member must definitely leave a record when he or she goes out. From the results of yesterday's investigation, not a single one stepped out of the church's premises."

"What this murderer did is not something we should condone but you may consider this a principle of the church," Bastien continued, "That any man who sins will have to pay for it in some way. Once god determines that you ruin others' lives with your existence, then like the kor, the murderer like Aldo could only pay his sins with his life."

"Everything will be decided by the heaven sent seven gods," Bastien finished grimly, "Never will they make allowances for evil."

_**March 29th, 2143: 3:47 PM—**_

Felsen smiled when he arrived back at the inn. He finished talking to his superiors, and his superiors had granted him some extra days to spend at Ria.

"_Thank goodness,"_ thought Felsen, _"I can help Alex with her zaiphon before she embarks on her journey to the God Houses."_ Privately, Felsen was still wondering whether he should attempt to separate Lazarus from Alex, but wasn't sure about the results.

"_It might be like with the Eye of Raphael and the princess,"_ thought Felsen, _"It is definitely too dangerous right now."_

Walking upstairs, he gently knocked on Alex's door and heard no answer. _"She's probably still sleeping,"_thought Felsen, and gently opened the door. He was surprised to see the bed neatly made, and no Alex in the bed.

"_What?"_ wondered Felsen, _"Perhaps she's eating downstairs?"_

He walked back downstairs, and checked the café. He was more surprised when he didn't see her there. "Did you see the young lady anywhere?" Felsen asked, "She's about this tall, with shoulder length dark hair, and matching dark eyes..."

"Not since the morning," replied the innkeeper, "She went out."

"_She went out since morning?"_ Felsen thought. He walked outside, and looked down the street. He didn't see Alex; his heart racing, he ran down the street.

"_I hope she doesn't do anything stupid,"_ Felsen inwardly groaned, _"I also hope Lazarus is protecting her."_

As Felsen walked down the street, he looked around for her. He tried asking some people but nobody had any idea where Alex went. "That idiot," muttered Felsen.

"Hey! Stop there!" a voice called out. Felsen turned around, and saw two people standing there. His eyes widened when he saw their military uniforms. Automatically, he saluted.

The young blonde man asked him, "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm looking for someone," replied Felsen.

"Who?" the blonde man demanded.

"A young girl, with dark hair and eyes," Felsen replied. _"Where did Alex go?"_ wondered Felsen, _"I hope she didn't leave Ria..."_

"A young girl?" the dark haired man asked this time, "Is her name Alexandra Night?"

Felsen blinked, surprised. _"Alexandra Night?"_ Felsen thought, _"Wasn't that one of the runway military students? I had read about that some time ago...then...Alex..."_

"I don't know," Felsen cautiously replied.

"Why are you looking for this young girl?" the blonde man asked.

"She's my sister," Felsen quickly said.

"Oh?" the dark haired man remarked, smirking. _"Is that a lollipop in his mouth?"_ Felsen thought, amazed.

"If she's your sister, then why does she have darker eyes than you?" the tall man asked shrewdly.

"I'm not here to discuss about my sister's appearance," Felsen coldly replied, "Have you seen her?"

The blonde haired man and the dark haired man exchanged a look.

_**March 29th, 2143: 4:01 PM—**_

Hyuuga always enjoyed teasing his (cute) begleiter Konatsu. He always found it amusing to watch Konatsu's reactions whenever he did something bad, like this morning when Hyuuga spent all their money on candy (it was a good investment, he didn't understand why Konatsu was so mad about it...).

Walking leisurely down the street, Konatsu was angrily ranting to Hyuuga about how he needed to portray more 'professional behaviour', but Hyuuga wasn't listening. Instead, he was enjoying the sweet taste of the candy apple in his mouth...

Konatsu suddenly called, "Hey! Stop there!" Hyuuga's eyes snapped to attention as he saw that Konatsu had hailed a young, brown haired soldier. Hyuuga took in the tousled uniform, the red cheeks, the panting, and the grey eyes. Clearly the man was in a hurry.

The soldier saw their uniforms and saluted at once. "Why are you in such a rush?" Konatsu questioned.

"I'm looking for someone," the man replied. Hyuuga raised his eyebrows. _"This could be interesting,"_thought Hyuuga. He began to telepathically talk to Ayanami: _**"Hey Aya-tan! Konatsu kun and I just found an interesting soldier!"**_

Ayanami's dry response came. _**"How utterly fascinating...what is so interesting about him?"**_ Hyuuga felt Ayanami's presence in his mind, and opened him to the present conversation.

"Who?" Konatsu asked.

"A young girl, with dark hair and eyes," the soldier replied.

"A young girl?" Hyuuga remarked, "Is her name Alexandra Night?" He took in the man's quick flicker of surprise on his face.

"I don't know," the soldier slowly replied.

"_**He's lying,"**_ Ayanami immediately said.

"Why are you looking for this young girl?" Konatsu asked. Hyuuga inwardly smiled; his begleiter was starting to get skilled at interrogations.

"She's my sister," the soldier immediately replied.

"_**Another lie,"**_ Ayanami remarked.

"_Aww Aya-tan you're ruining his story!"_ Hyuuga thought.

"Oh?" Hyuuga asked out loud, "If she's your sister, then why does she have darker eyes than you?"

"I'm not here to discuss about my sister's appearance," the soldier coldly said, "Have you seen her?"

Hyuuga and Konatsu exchanged a glance.

"Have you seen her _sir,"_ Hyuuga lightly replied, "It's always polite to address your superiors properly."

"_**Bring him in for questioning,"**_ Ayanami ordered, _**"he clearly knows more about Alexandra Night than he is letting on."**_

"_Ok Aya-tan!"_ Hyuuga thought. Out loud, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Felsen Kamerad," the soldier replied, "I am currently a corporal."

"Well, Corporal Kamerad, you need to come with us_,_" Hyuuga replied.

"Where am I going?" the corporal calmly asked.

"Oh, just to answer some more questions and talk to Aya-tan," Hyuuga happily said, "Don't worry, just tell the truth and you'll be fine!" Turning around, he and Konatsu began to walk down the street; Hyuuga was slightly disappointed that the corporal was following them obediently.

"_Too bad,"_ Hyuuga thought, _"I was hoping to use aggression against him."_

"_**You'll get your chance soon,"**_ Ayanami promised, _**"Kuroyuri and Haruse have already left to the church."**_

"_Oh? Moving on with Teito kun too?"_Hyuuga thought, _"Aya-tan multi-tasks a lot!"_

"_**You should too,"**_ Ayanami coldly replied. Hyuuga laughed out loud, and winked at Konatsu's and the corporal's confused face.

_**March 29th, 2143: 4:34 PM—**_

"Man, we've been travelling for so long," Alex said out loud, "I wonder what Hausen house looks like. I think we should stop and ask for instructions."

"_**I don't see anyone, do you?"**_Lazarus sardonically asked.

"Haha," grumbled Alex. Looking down, she saw a house in the distance. "Oh look!" Alex cried, pointing in that direction. She gently guided the hawkzile down to the ground; once at the ground, Alex hopped off and stared at the house.

The house was certainly massive—it was more of a mansion. There was a huge iron gate in front of her, with an elaborate carving on it.

"I think this is it?" Alex asked, hesitant.

"_**Yes, this is Hausen House,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"I can sense Fest's presence in here."**_

"_Wait, Castor's here?"_ Alex thought.

"_**No...but this is his childhood home,"**_ Lazarus said.

"_Wow,"_ Alex thought. She never imagined that she would have to travel to each ghost's childhood home.

"_My first trial,"_ Alex thought, determined.

"_**Good luck,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"May god be with you."**_

She slowly held one of the iron bars and pushed. The gate opened, letting out a large creak. Alex took a step forward, then another one, and then another one. She slowly walked towards the house, but paused when she suddenly saw a figure in front of her. Alex looked up, surprised, when she saw it was a tall man in simple white robes. His shaggy blonde hair covered his eyes, and he had a gentle smile on his face.

"_This person..."_ Alex thought, stunned. The stranger held out his arms, a silent question of wanting to be embraced. Alex felt a strong pull towards him—she slowly walked towards him, and felt his arms wrap around her body. Breathing in, the man smelled of sandalwood and a sweet fragrance. Alex strangely felt at peace; she closed her eyes, and a small smile graced her lips.

"Remember," the man whispered. Alex's eyes flew opened, surprised, when the man dissolved into the air. There was a powerful gust of wind, and Alex shut her eyes tightly, bringing her arms to cover her face.

"_**Aww she's the exact picture of her mother!" the red-haired angel gushed. The blonde haired angel meanwhile didn't look as impressed.**_

"_**She's tiny," he complained, "and she never smiles at me."**_

"_**If you don't smile Mikhail, then how will she smile?" the red head angel asked teasingly.**_

_**Mikhail rolled his eyes and replied, "Unlike you Raphael, I do not smile at silly things. On the other hand, everyone must smile at me because I am the most beautiful—"**_

"_**and most egotistical angel on the planet," finished the red head. The two angels began to chase each other, and she watched fascinated. A strange feeling grew in her, and an unusual sound burst from her lips. The two angels paused, and looked down.**_

"_**Look!" the red head angel remarked, "She laughs!"**_

_**Mikhail's gaze seemed to soften. "She has a beautiful laugh," he murmured.**_

"_What the heck?"_ Alex thought, blinking several times. Was that...a vision? Or a memory? Who was Mikhail and Raphael—their names did sound familiar...

"_It's been a long day,"_ Alex thought, shaking the strange memory/vision off her mind. _"But who was that strange man?"_ Alex wondered. She looked towards the door.

"I guess I should go," Alex mumbled. She hesitantly approached the door, and saw there was no knocker.

"Hello?" Alex shyly called out. Her voice wavered; she forced herself to yell, "Is anyone home?"

The door slowly creaked open, and to her surprise, a tall man stood there, dressed in formal attire. "Who is it?" the man asked, and stared down at Alex. Suddenly she felt very small.

"_**You might want to say something,"**_ Lazarus suggested.

"_I know! I'm just gathering myself together!"_Alex indignantly thought.

"My name is Alexandra Night," Alex hesitantly began, "I'm here to collect the cursed ticket from this house along with blessings." She noticed a strange cut on the man's forehead; even more bizarre were stitches on his forehead.

"_Why doesn't he just use healing zaiphon?"_ Alex thought.

The man stared down at her, and blankly replied, "Sorry, this isn't a shelter for strangers." He shut the door.

"What the hell?" swore Alex. She blinked, realizing her mistake and quickly said, "I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! Hey! I want to speak to the head of the house here!"

"Why?" the man's muffled voice came through the door. Alex blinked, fuming.

"Just listen to my story!" Alex said, exasperated. Suddenly, she felt her collar tighten around her, and she was being lifted into the air.

"Hurry home little girl," a new person said, who held Alex from her collar. Angrily, Alex summoned her manipulation zaiphon and manipulated the person away from her, towards the door. The door collapsed under the weight of the person and the speed he was coming at.

"_**Nicely done,"**_ Lazarus commented.

"_Thank you,"_Alex snidely thought back. Felsen's tips did come in handy. Meanwhile, the butler looked aghast at the damage.

"It has nothing to do with Seele!" Alex quickly said, hoping the man would change his mind and just let her in.

"Then it has nothing to do with Seele!" the butler roared, "Just go home girl! Leave!"

"Do you even know what the land of Seele is in the first place?" the butler asked, in a gentler tone.

"Well yes," admitted Alex, recalling Felsen's words, "A criminal that is guilty of a crime can go there and get purified and they get to meet god!"

The butler adjusted his glasses and darkly said, "In other words, to die and meet god."

Alex blinked. Felsen never told her that part.

"It's a place that has nothing to do with a young girl like you," the butler continued, "to go to that land, confess at the seven houses of god and receive the cursed tickets...so says the legend of a thousand years." He stood up, and began to walk back into the house.

"Go home girl," the butler called over his shoulder.

"I just had some visions," Alex suddenly said, "I don't know if they are part of me, but...I was part of heaven. The reason I want to go to Seele is so that I can wish for the safety and the well-being of all the people I care about."

She looked down at her hands; they seemed so dirty...funny, they were clean this morning. "It's not just that," Alex admitted, "I also want to know the truth. If you can't speak the truth, then your heart can't open." She thought of Teito, Mikage, and Lazarus.

The butler stared down at Alex and finally sighed. "Good grief, I've never heard of a brat like that going to Seele." He motioned to her to come inside, and called out, "A visitor!"

"Thank you!" Alex gratefully said, and followed him inside.

"If that is the true objective, the house of god won't deny those going to the land of Seele. Only if they were seeking self-destruction, they would be refused," the butler informed. Alex jumped when the doors behind her slammed shut.

"_**There is only one way now,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"You have to go forward."**_

"Welcome," the butler said, bowing, "This way." He walked forward, revealing two flight of stairs. Alex didn't stare at the size of the stairs or the house, but rather at the mark at the top of the ceiling.

"_**That is the mark of Fest,"**_ Lazarus explained.

Alex noticed some whispering at the side. Turning, she noticed a slightly ajar door. She walked towards it, and slowly opened it. "Hello," Alex began, when she saw an old man, "My name is Alexandra Night, and I'm here to obtain the cursed ticket from here."

"What are you doing you idiot!" the butler cried, and grabbed her. Alex indignantly coughed and tried to squeeze out of his grasp.

"D..do you know about the cursed tickets?" Alex asked.

"Seilan, if you brought him into the house, then it's no problem," the old man began, "I am the head of the Hausen house, Xingfa Hausen."

"The cursed tickets are things without a form," Xingfa explained. Alex stopped squirming, as Xingfa continued, "It is custom for those who hope to go to Seele to search for them on their own. Those who give up and go back to the original world are many. You may go freely about this estate."

"Seilan," Xingfa directed, "Go and get some of young master Xinglu's clothing and give it to her." Seilan nodded. Xingfa tapped his cane onto the ground, and three people appeared. Alex recognized one of them as the person who held her by the collar earlier.

"Make preparations for dinner," Xingfa ordered. He turned around and left.

"_Wait...I'm staying here overnight?"_Alex thought.

"_**It's better than going out and trying to travel overnight,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"By now they might have alerted all the cities and districts about you."**_

Alex agreed, and hurried to catch up with Seilan.

"Who's Master Xinglu?" Alex asked.

"He's the master of the house," snapped Seilan.

"_Why's he being so rude?"_ Alex thought, _"I just asked a question."_

"Young Master Xinglu passed away ten years ago, however," Seilan remarked. There was a short period of silence, and Alex stared at the many portraits that were hanging on the wall.

"_This house bears the mark of Fest,"_Alex thought_, "But what do the seven ghosts have to do with the houses of god?"_

"_**When Verloren came down to earth, the seven ghosts were sent down,"**_ Lazarus explained, _**"to continue to protect the seal on Verloren, they have to remain in this world. In order to coexist with the people in this world, they took on human form to live. Before long, they became tied to humans, and are said to have built families. So in other words, the houses of god inherit the blood of the seven ghosts, so they are 'the family of god'."**_

"It can't be! The people of the houses of god inherit the powers of the seven ghosts?" Alex exclaimed out loud.

Seilan looked back at her strangely, and she flushed. "You mean you didn't know that?" Seilan remarked, "The people of the houses of god do not inherit the abilities of the seven ghosts. The houses of god are selected by the emperor and the pope to be responsible for this country's most serious matters."

"_**Be careful how you conduct yourself,"**_ Lazarus warned. They arrived at a room, and Seilan opened the door, revealing a normal bedroom.

"Use this room as you wish," Seilan said.

"Thank you," Alex replied. She walked in, and stared around at the room.

"The bath is here," Seilan pointed out, "Here are the clothes."

"I don't need them," Alex quietly said, "I'm fine—"

"Please change into clothing appropriate for the Hausen House," Seilan quietly interjected, and Alex got the silent message. She nodded, and Seilan bowed. He left silently, leaving Alex alone in the room.

_**March 29th, 2143: 4:10 PM—**_

"_Interesting,"_ thought Ayanami as he receded out of Hyuuga's mind. That soldier clearly knew Alexandra Night; he claimed Alexandra Night to be his "sister", but Ayanami didn't believe his alibi.

"_It's obvious he's lying,"_ Ayanami thought, _"But then what is his relationship with her?"_If the soldier was looking for Alexandra, then it's clear that Alexandra must have run away from him.

"_Alexandra Night wasn't put on a high priority than Teito Klein,"_ thought Ayanami, _"but her name was broadcasted over the news. Perhaps the soldier captured her initially?"_ He would have to wait until Hyuuga and Konatsu returned with him to get his answers.

"_At least I have sent Haruse and Kuroyuri to the church to get Teito Klein,"_ thought Ayanami. His source informed him about the clergy examinations happening soon, and Ayanami saw this as the perfect opportunity to capture Teito Klein. He wasn't foolish enough to assume that the ghosts would lower their guard on Teito Klein—at least one of them was with Teito all the time. Thanks to the sklave collar, Zehel had formed a contract with Teito Klein, complicating things somewhat. Despite that, Ayanami was still confident that Kuroyuri and Haruse would be able to successfully capture Teito Klein and bring him back.

"_**Hurry quickly Hyuuga,"**_ Ayanami silently commanded, _**"My patience is wearing thin."**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, it's mystik-dawn here! We humbly apologize for the delay in updating; procrastination is my currently favourite word of the month. To make up for our delay, we have provided an extra long chapter, filled with our favourite heroine, favourite know-it-all-angel, and our favourite Felsen! Enjoy this update, and don't forget all the reviews and cheesecakes :D**

**smallpumpkin: I forgot to mention this earlier, but, yes you can translate this story Berry~!**

**PS: We don't own 07 Ghost.**

_**March 29th, 2143: 7:34 PM—**_

"Sorry, Aya-tan wanted it~!" the taller officer cheerfully said, but Felsen didn't return his smile. Felsen shifted his hands behind his back and winced; his wrists felt numb. The officers managed to place handcuffs on him—it was the special ones that prevented him from using his zaiphon. Two other soldiers were now assisting (_dragging_) the officers as they walked down the road. Felsen tried to ignore the curious stares from the people.

Felsen overheard the officers talking about Alex's whereabouts. _"Clearly Alex has left the city,"_ thought Felsen, relieved,_"She must have already left to Hausen House."_He sent a silent prayer, wishing Alex well on her quest. _"May her wish be fulfilled,"_ Felsen silently prayed.

Despite that, Felsen was more worried about himself. Once he ran into the officers, he immediately sensed that the taller, dark-haired officer was a warsfeil. Curiously enough, the younger blonde officer who was his begleiter wasn't, but if the officer was a warsfeil, then it meant...

"_He's part of the Blackhawk unit,"_realized Felsen. He had heard that not only were the members warsfeil, but the leader was the Chief of Staff Ayanami._"Does that mean Ayanami is Verloren's reincarnation?"_ Felsen thought. He schooled himself to not panic, and to remain calm.

Felsen considered his current options, handcuffed and being dragged in the dark. The officers were going to take him to Hohburg Fort "for further questioning"._"We are obviously not travelling on hawkziles,"_ thought Felsen, _"So we're going to the train station."_ The trains were going to travel over the thin land mass that connected each district to each other in the Barsburg Empire.

Felsen debated accompanying the officers to Hohburg Fort, but immediately dismissed it. He couldn't risk meeting Verloren's reincarnation, which would result in getting devoured. Already Vertrag was devoured, and Felsen didn't want to give Verloren's reincarnation more power.

"_The only option is escape,"_ thought Felsen, determined. The handcuffs were a slight problem; he could definitely use his full powers if he could somehow get the handcuffs off. They were magically placed, meaning he had to use zaiphon to remove them.

"Here we are!" the dark haired officer cheerfully replied. _"I was right,"_ Felsen thought, as the huge cargo train loomed in front of them.

"This will not be a comfortable journey," the blonde haired officer remarked.

"Don't worry~!" the taller officer replied, "We'll be in the carriage behind the driver around the front!" The group moved to the front of the train, where Felsen awkwardly clambered on. The two soldiers flanked him; soon, Felsen heard the large squealing of the wheels, and the train began to move. As the train moved, Felsen began his move.

Closing his eyes, he focused his inner magic. It was weaker without his zaiphon, but Felsen didn't want to show it. _"They'll immediately find out that I'm a ghost,"_Felsen thought. Without his zaiphon, it would take him a little longer for his holy magic to concentrate.

Felsen decided to distract the officers. He was thankful for the dim light; a majority of his body was hidden by the long shadows, preventing the soldiers and officers seeing what he was doing.

"How long will I spend at Hohburg Fort?" Felsen asked, forcing his voice to remain calm.

He thought he saw the taller officer shrug. "As long as Aya-tan wants you around," the officer replied. Felsen wondered whether the officer was still eating candy._"Does he never get sick of it?"_ Felsen wondered. He was more wary of the taller officer than the blonde officer, especially after finding out that the blonde officer was actually the begleiter to the taller one. Meanwhile, the other two soldiers leaned against the walls, and began to quietly chat amongst themselves.

"_Perfect,"_ thought Felsen, _"Almost there..."_ He still wanted to summon a little bit more holy magic, just to make the effect bigger.

He was glad about the lack of light; the darkness would help him with the next stage of his plan. The ground beneath him shook from the train's movement, and Felsen stumbled a little. His back hit the wall, and he managed to pull himself upright.

"And after that?" Felsen questioned, "When he is done questioning me?"

"Isn't that easy?" the officer remarked. Felsen saw a quick grin before his face melted back into the shadows. "We kill you," the dark haired officer replied, cheerful.

Felsen inwardly smiled, and moved his hands behind his back. It was somewhat difficult, with the handcuffs, but Felsen was fairly sure he was successful. Sure enough, the train jolted, and suddenly began to slow down.

The soldiers and officers exchanged looks with each other; Felsen noted that the soldiers appeared more fearful than the officers, but he schooled his expression into anxiety.

"What's wrong?" the blonde officer demanded. He turned to the soldiers and ordered them to go to the driver and find out what happened. The soldiers left, and Felsen began to move his hands again. The train now halted completely. The tension was high in the air as Felsen and the officers waited for the soldiers to come back and report what happened.

Finally, the soldiers came back and they reported that something was wrong with the zaiphon balance between the engine. "Ahh, Aya-tan's not going to be happy," the dark haired officer remarked sadly.

The blonde officer sighed impatiently and replied, "I'll go deal with this."

"I'll come too Kona-chan~!" the other officer volunteered, and Felsen noted the blonde rolling his eyes. _"How does he put up with him?"_ wondered Felsen, _"He says the most unusual and insulting stuff!"_Either the taller officer was extremely skilled, or was extremely arrogant.

Some minutes passed, but to Felsen it felt like years. He patiently waited until the officers' footsteps died away, and he made his next move. Moving like lightning, he slipped into the shadows. He slipped directly in front one of the officers, and smashed his elbow into his neck. The other officer heard the loud thump, but didn't have enough time to draw out his gun. Felsen was behind him, and was choking him using the handcuffs.

"Remove them," ordered Felsen. The soldier gagged, and tried to kick Felsen in the shins, but wasn't successful. Felsen tightened his grip, making the soldier gag harder.

"Quickly now," Felsen said. The soldier's eyes began to glaze over, and he gave a tiny nod. Felsen slowly relaxed his grip, and the soldier moved his fingers over the handcuffs. As soon as Felsen heard the small click, he used his zaiphon and knocked the second soldier out cold.

Moving silently, Felsen moved to the front of the train where the other two officers were. He couldn't risk running away from the train yet due to the fact that the officers had seen his face. _"I can't be branded as a criminal,"_ thought Felsen grimly, _"As a ghost, I must not interfere too much with the human justice system."_If the pope found out what he had done, he might be stripped from his powers.

When Felsen arrived at the corridor, he saw the taller officer standing there, leaning against one of the frames. Felsen stopped, surprised, as the officer smiled back at him.

"I knew you were going to escape~!," the officer said, "Konatsu-kun now owes me two candied apples!" He rubbed his hands gleefully; Felsen was disturbed by the enthusiasm in his tone. _"He was planning this too?"_ Felsen thought, his mind racing. The officer stood straight, and began to draw his katanas, still smiling at Felsen.

"I'm so glad that you tried," the officer began, "It's been a long time since I practiced, and I was feeling a little out of shape." The katanas glittered, and Felsen summoned his zaiphon.

"_I have to try the last part of my plan too,"_ Felsen thought, desperate, _"It might not work, but still..."_ He hoped that he managed to summon enough holy magic at that time; he had the feeling that the warsfeil was going to prove tougher than what he appeared to be.

Without warning, the warsfeil charged at him. Felsen was astonished at his speed, and barely dodged the attack in time. He stepped out of the way, and managed to avoid another parry from him.

"Oh, you're good!" the warsfeil exclaimed.

"Good thing," grunted Felsen, "You're fast."

The warsfeil gave a small laugh, and went in for another attack. _"I have to use my zaiphon,"_ thought Felsen, _"he's trying to use up my energy!"_

He summoned a large wave of zaiphon, and threw it at the warsfeil. The warsfeil sliced the zaiphon in half using his sword. The duel continued on for several minutes, as both warsfeil and Felsen threw attacks at each other while dodging the other's attacks. Felsen didn't notice anything except for his opponent; soon, he found himself using more powerful zaiphon attacks and some holy magic every time.

Suddenly, the warsfeil moved, slicing part of Felsen's uniform. Felsen didn't know whether he got a wound or not, he was focused on the warsfeil. "Interesting," the warsfeil remarked. Felsen's eyes widened when he saw the warsfeil's eyes—they had a red glint in them.

"_He's being possessed,"_ Felsen realized. "Who are you?" Felsen slowly asked, circling him.

The warsfeil smirked; it was not the usual smile that the officer had earlier. "I could ask you the same question," the warsfeil remarked, "Using holy magic..."

"What are you playing at?" ground out Felsen. Using his holy magic, he threw the warsfeil back several feet.

"Which one of them are you?" the warsfeil demanded, quickly recovering. Felsen didn't answer, and instead used another attack on the warsfeil. Summoning his ice daggers, he swiftly threw them towards the warsfeil.

The warsfeil quickly used his wars, and built a shield. The ice daggers melted into the dark mass, and the dark mass slithered back into the warsfeil's hand.

"_How much more time is it going to take?"_ wondered Felsen, _"It should have worked by now!"_ He hoped the blonde officer and driver didn't find a solution to the problem.

The warsfeil stared at Felsen. His next words sent a chill down Felsen's spine: "I should have known. Good evening to you too Ea."

"_He figured it out!"_ Felsen thought, shocked. He didn't have enough time to react as suddenly the warsfeil pinned him to the wall. Felsen cried out as the warsfeil plunged his katanas into his right shoulder. An explosion of pain overtook him; good lord, it was hurting a lot...

"What have you been doing with Alexandra Night?" the warsfeil demanded. Felsen gritted his teeth, focusing on the pain. _"Come on,"_ thought Felsen numbly,_"Focus..."_

"Are you Verloren's reincarnation?" Felsen quietly asked, "Chief Commander of Staff Ayanami-san?" The warsfeil's eyes narrowed; Felsen smiled triumphantly. He had guessed correctly.

"What do you want from Alexandra Night?" Felsen asked back.

"I have no interest to answer your questions," the warsfeil rapidly replied.

Suddenly, the train began to tilt. The warsfeil was pushed heavily to the other wall as the train began to derail. Felsen gripped the katanas and pulled them out. He fell heavily, but scrambled back to his feet. _"It worked,"_ thought Felsen numbly, "_But now I have to get off the train before it plunges off the cliff."_

He raced towards the door, but felt something tugging at his ankle. The warsfeil had gripped him by his ankle, and was glaring at him. "This isn't over Ea," the warsfeil replied, "We'll meet again, very soon. I will devour you."

"No," Felsen replied, "Let go of me!" He violently kicked the warsfeil's hand and jumped out of the train. As soon as he jumped out, he remembered landing into the dirt, before his vision became black.

_**March 29th, 5:20 PM—**_

Alex looked around her room, and thought, _"It feels as if I've been travelling for so long. Funny...I first had ambitions to travel as an officer but now..."_ She sighed, and fell back onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, and thought about Xingfa's words.

"_Where could the cursed ticket be?"_wondered Alex, _"He mentioned that it had no form."_

"_**Perhaps it is in a person?"**_ suggested Lazarus, _**"You must find the ticket quickly though, because—"**_

"_This house isn't safe and you don't trust the people,"_ Alex silently finished, sardonic. She swallowed a tinge of annoyance, and closed her eyes. She never felt so tired in her life.

"I wonder where Felsen is," mumbled Alex. Her vision suddenly flashed from the comforting darkness into a scene.

_**There were flowers all around her. Happily, she ran her finger over them, smiling as she felt the soft petals. Laughing, she merrily twirled around; he stood there, watching her with a content expression on his face.**_

"_**I love it Father-san!" she said, "Is the rest of this place like it?"**_

_**He laughed, and gathered her in his arms. She giggled as he raised her high above the ground where she could see his face levelly. He stared at her lovingly and said, "Soon, when you grow older, you will see the wonders of Heaven."**_

Alex's eyes flew open. Blinking quickly, she sat up and looked around. _"What was that?"_ wondered Alex, _"Was that a clue about the cursed tickets?"_

"_**What clue?"**_ Lazarus asked. Alex frowned. Didn't Lazarus see the strange vision too? She mentally tried to explain what she saw, and there was a period of silence after that.

"_Well?"_ Alex finally thought, _"What was it?"_

"_**It was nothing,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"You are tired."**_

Alex bit back an angry retort; _"Why are you hiding stuff from me?"_ Alex angrily thought. She knew Lazarus long enough to know that he was lying to her.

"_**It is for your safety!"**_ Lazarus replied back, _**"It's important that you don't know about these memories—"**_

"_Memories?"_ Alex thought, triumphantly,_"What? Whose memories are they?"_Lazarus refused to answer. At that moment, Alex narrowed her eyes.

Swiftly, she whirled around, pulling the curtain. She saw a shadow flash, but was startled to find herself holding a torn curtain and staring down at the ground.

"What?" muttered Alex. She looked around; she swore that she had sensed someone standing near the curtain. Still clutching the curtain, Alex opened the window, looking around.

"_Perhaps they went outside the door?"_wondered Alex. She went to the door, but didn't find anything else there. At that moment, Seilan appeared.

"Oh, I see you're ready!" Seilan remarked, "Dinner is to be served very soon." His eyebrows rose, and Alex realized that she was still holding the damaged curtain in her hand.

Flushing, she stuttered, "There was someone in my room, and I thought—" Seilan sighed, and started to walk down the hall. Alex meekly dropped the curtain and scurried after him.

"_There really was someone there!"_ Alex angrily thought.

"_**Yes...I did sense their presence,"**_Lazarus replied, _**"Perhaps you should start to look for the ticket after dinner?"**_Alex agreed; she didn't want to waste any time searching for it.

Soon, they arrived at a large room. Alex wasn't marvelling at the simple elegance of the room, but actually the length of the table. At one end sat Xingfa Hausen, while there was an empty chair (for her, she automatically assumed). Alex hesitantly slipped into the chair, feeling awkward with the strange setting.

"Eating alone is lonely," Xingfa began, smiling; "Won't you give an old man the pleasure of your company?"

"_I already have an annoying old person in my head,"_ Alex thought.

"_**That was low,"**_ Lazarus snapped. Alex gave a little smile. Xingfa smiled back, and asked, "What is your name, young lady?"

"Alex," she replied. At that moment, Seilan entered, and set a tray down in front of her. Alex looked down at the food, marvelling it. She saw winkhob, but some other foods she didn't recognize.

"_This is the first time I've seen such food,"_thought Alex. She wondered whether the Hausen family was rich.

"_**I suppose, considering their servants and the elegance,"**_ Lazarus pointed out.

Alex took a tentative sip of the soup, and soon found the bowl was empty. She ate heartily, enjoying the explosion of flavours in her mouth—sweet, spicy, sour—it was all delicious.

Alex suddenly realized that she was being addressed. Looking up, Xingfa was staring at her, amused.

"You do not seem familiar with eating etiquette," Xingfa observed. Alex felt her cheeks turn hot, and she shortly replied, "I grew up with the military."

Xingfa's eyebrows were raised. "Oh?" Xingfa remarked, "Alex-chan wasn't brought up by the church. You were brought up to kill." Alex looked at Xingfa, her mind blank. What...exactly was Xingfa trying to say?

"Showered with the blood of others, that scent doesn't easily disappear," Xingfa remarked. Alex didn't like the smile on his face.

"_**He's baiting you,"**_ Lazarus whispered,_**"Don't listen to him."**_

"You are the same as me," Alex suddenly replied, "With your stained hands, you opened your doors to me. You grant me hospitality, but then you try to murder me." Her voice grew stronger through every word.

Standing up, she stared at Xingfa straight in the eye. "Someone intends to kill me," Alex announced, "But I do not see it as an inconvenience. Instead, I see it as a clue to what I am searching for." She left the dining room without another word, not caring about the others.

_**March 29th, 2143: 7:16 PM—**_

Lazarus froze when he heard Alex's next words. His eyes widened, as Alex stood up and left the dining table.

First the memory, then the strange presence, and now this...

"_I wonder whether Ea was our ally after all,"_ Lazarus thought, idly twirling a sprig of grass in his hand. Perhaps this place wasn't safe for Alex; they should leave tonight if someone is trying to kill her.

"_But where would she go?"_ wondered Lazarus. Surely by now the officers must have either figured out her disappearance, and must have arrested Felsen. Lazarus wondered whether Felsen would tell the officers where Alex was.

"_He's a ghost,"_ considered Lazarus, _"and one of the officers is a warsfeil. Obviously the officer would probably take him to Verloren's reincarnation, and Ea would then get devoured. Of course Ea wouldn't be that stupid."_

Lazarus was presently worried about Alex in Hausen House. He first assumed Xingfa Hausen was a kind person, but his words at the table clearly suggested otherwise.

"Xingfa Hausen is responsible for the presence," Lazarus remarked.

"_**Obviously,"**_ Alex sarcastic response came, _**"This means that I'm on a time limit."**_

"Well done," Lazarus said, smiling. Alex was getting smarter every minute; clearly it had something to do with his presence.

Lazarus's smile faded as he started to think about the memory Alex experienced._"It's still too early for her to remember that,"_ thought Lazarus, _"but the wars are starting to wrestle out of my control. Perhaps they are the ones giving her the memories?"_ He thought back to her statement before she left the dining room.

Another thought occurred to Lazarus._"That statement..."_ thought Lazarus,_"would Alex have said that if there were no wars in her?"_ Lazarus worried about the wars's effect on Alex. Ayanami's response echoed back to him—_"The wars will make your human host insane."_

Alex was right. Time was running out.

_**March 29th, 2143: 7:24 PM—**_

Alex angrily stalked down the hallway. She had no idea why, but she was feeling angry. _"Why do I always make friends with the wrong people?"_ thought Alex. Thinking back to the conversation, she felt a little guilty for losing her temper at him; but still, she was perturbed by his comment.

Lazarus mentioned earlier that Xingfa Hausen must be responsible for the presence. Alex agreed; why else would he make such a strange comment?

Suddenly, she realized that she was lost. Looking around, she tried to retrace her steps back. Instead, she found that she bumped into Seilan. Seilan stood there, coolly staring back at her. Alex stared back, and finally asked, "Why are you here?"

"Alex-chan," Seilan asked, dodging her question, "What do you know about the seven houses?"

"Uhm...they're chosen by the pope and emperor, and are apparently descended from the original seven ghosts?" Alex replied. _"Why's he asking this?"_ Alex wondered.

Seilan nodded, but when she finished, he looked irritated. "That's it?" Seilan angrily said, "No wonder you blew up at Master Xingfa!" Alex glared at Seilan, and Seilan began to walk down the hallway; Alex followed him.

"The emperor of the first district's god house, the pope of the seventh house of god were selected unanimously by agreement of the seven houses," explained Seilan, "In other words, within the house of gods, the emperor and the pope are of equal standing."

"What?" Alex asked, shocked. "The Imperial army is the first district's house of god?" Seilan nodded, and said, "The Barsburg Family."

Alex stood there, her eyes wide. _"Right within Hohburg Fortress, I have to get the cursed ticket there?"_Alex thought.

"_**Have fun meeting your worst enemy,"**_Lazarus teased.

"_You're part of this too!"_Alex thought,_"It's not going to be easy..."_

"You went and spoke impolitely in front of the master!" Seilan ranted, and Alex blinked quickly, realizing what was happening.

"Seilan-san," Alex interrupted, "As the house head...you have a lot of respect for those houses of god, right?"

Seilan nodded, and explained, "The master took in an orphan like me and treated me like family. I appreciated it. That's why I won't forgive any mockery of the master."

Alex felt her heart melt a bit. All of a sudden, another vision overtook her.

"_**Father-san, what do you do?" she wondered. He looked down at her, smiling. He gathered her, and she happily sat on his lap, looking up at him earnestly.**_

"_**I preside over souls," he explained, "It is like being a father to everyone."**_

"_**So we're all family?" she asked, her eyes wide. He laughed; it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.**_

"_What the,"_ Alex thought, blinking. It happened again! Another strange memory from someone! Who was that person?

Seilan noticed her troubled expression and asked, "Are you ill?"

"No," Alex replied, and gave a small sigh. She thought of Teito and Mikage.

"I'm jealous of you, Seilan-san," Alex admitted shyly, looking down at the floor, "I wish I could protect the ones I cherish." Looking away, she muttered, "never mind...it's nothing." There was a short silence, before Seilan said,

"The mission of the sixth district's house of god, the Hausen house, was to assassinate those who threatened the prosperity of the empire. Proceed with caution from here, for your own sake."

Alex nodded, and said, "So I'll behave when I walk into Master Xinglu's room." She smiled when she saw Seilan's flabbergasted expression.

"What?" Seilan asked, horrified.

"May I please take a look inside?" Alex asked, trying to use a light tone. She badly wanted to find the cursed ticket, especially since Xingfa told her that it had no form. _"What would it look like?"_ Alex wondered.

"_**Someone's been learning from me,"**_Lazarus remarked.

"You won't find the cursed ticket there," Seilan began.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"I don't know anything!" Seilan said, flustered. Alex's smile grew wider. "I suppose I'll go ask another loyal butler to help—"

Seilan grabbed her by the shoulder and said, "Wait. I'll show you the inside." Alex grinned, glad that she got it her way. Seilan dragged her down a different corridor; Alex noticed there was a lack of paintings and decorations down the hallway. It was strange, seeing the bareness.

Seilan opened a door, and said, "This is young Master Xinglu's room. He was the thirteenth head of the family."

Alex looked around, and found herself fascinated with the works on a table. She realized the pieces of wood were actually parts of dolls. _"Those dolls,"_ thought Alex, _"They remind me of Castor-san."_

She idly turned to the fireplace, and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw the large photo.

There, were three people. She recognized Xingfa Hausen at the left, and a pretty dark haired lady on the right. In the middle, between the two, was...

"_It can't be,"_ Alex thought, her mind racing. She stared at the young youth; the reddish brown hair, the glasses, and the gaze.

"_Castor-san?"_ Alex thought, astonished. She barely heard Seilan's words.

"Young Master Xinglu was young, but he had the abilities of a genius. There was nobody who doubted that. But because he was so young, there were many who sought to take that position from him, so he remained strong against criticism. Even the twelfth head was always very cold toward the young master. Only young Master Xinglu's mother was allowed to spoil him. He opened his heart to nobody. As if he had no other place, young master would immerse himself in making dolls."

Seilan pointed upwards, and Alex saw dark haired dolls. She gave a start, realizing the dolls looked exactly like the dark haired woman in the photograph. "He made all these dolls, trying to make them resemble his mother," Seilan explained, "His exact words was that he wanted a love that would change his life. That day, an organization planning the assassination of the king of Raggs was completely annihilated. Young Master Xinglu himself had killed the head, but he was attracted to something. It was singing."

His voice and eyes had a faraway appearance. "It was the strangest yet saddest thing I had ever seen in my life," Seilan said, "It was a mermaid singing. It was also the first time I saw that expression on Young Master Xinglu. Immediately, he ordered me to take her back. At the house, he dressed her wounds while I bathed her."

Seilan smiled, and continued, "She seemed to be quite attached to the young Master Xinglu." He chuckled, and said, "She lived with him after that. She would sing, and her songs would heal his lonely heart. Unfortunately, his father only ever widened the gap between them. They only ever spoke like parent and child in order to maintain the appearance of the family."

Seilan's smile faded, and his voice turned serious, "That mermaid...she could even change faces. I once was about to enter the young Master Xinglu's room when I heard him talking about god. To both of our surprise, the mermaids' face changed into young Master Xinglu's. What was most striking though, was that the 2nd Young Master Xinglu's face had a smile on it. She taught Young Master Xinglu how to smile."

Seilan walked further down the room, and pointed to another row of dolls. "At some point, dolls that looked like her began appearing in his room," Seilan explained, "He said it was because Razette—the name of the mermaid—wanted friends."

"_Razette was so important to Castor-san,"_ thought Alex. She remembered the loving look between Razette and Castor; she never realized how much Castor actually treasured her.

"Soon, Young Master Xinglu was going to be the official inheritor," Seilan said, "but the Raggs war began, and this land was caught up in riots. Those families on the side of the Raggs kingdom fought against the Barsburg Empire. However, they were all defeated. After it was over, these families, to save themselves from extinction, said for this...they would bring the head of their true master."

Alex's eyes widened. _"They were going to chop off Castor's head?"_ thought Alex.

"Both father and son quarrelled," Seilan said, "Master Xingfa wanted to use the mermaid as a decoy, but Young Master Xinglu was completely against it. It was also the first time that Master Xingfa ever confessed his love towards Young Master Xinglu." He was silent for a few moments.

"What happened?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Razette appeared," Seilan quietly said, "Xingfa moved to strike her down, but Young Master Xinglu...he was stabbed instead. He died, with a smile on his face."

There was a long period of silence, as Alex considered his words. _"That doesn't make sense,"_ thought Alex, _"Castor and Razette are both alive, and they're at the church. Also...if Castor is part of the Hausen House...then what ghost did he descend from?"_

"_**He is from Fest,"**_explained Lazarus. Alex clenched her fists, aghast at what she had just heard. The truth...it seemed so hard to believe. Castor...Xinglu...Razette...

Something else occurred to Alex. _"If Castor is Feste, then Frau and Labrador are also ghosts?"_

"_**Frau is Zehel, while I think Labrador is Profe,"**_ Lazarus was shocked for a moment. She never realized...she was surrounded by the seven ghosts? Even more...the perverted bishop was a ghost himself?

"Did he really die?" Alex asked, looking at Seilan. Seilan regarded her, and finally said, "Yes. But you look dubious."

"That afternoon, young master's father once again became the head of the family," Seilan continued, "And his mother was overcome with grief at the young master's death. One day, she disappeared."

"But Xinglu-san is alive!" burst out Alex.

"_**Alex no!"**_ Lazarus angrily said, _**"Don't reveal things that shouldn't be hidden!"**_

Alex ignored Lazarus and continued, "He's alive, making dolls, while Razette is at the fountain, singing songs with him."

"Alexandra Night," Seilan coldly said, "I will not permit this kind of a joke. I saw the young master's death with my own eyes. You must have seen another coincidence." He gestured to Alex to leave the room, and Alex walked out, feeling more bewildered than ever.

"_Castor apparently was Xinglu, and died, but now he and Razette are at the church and that's called a coincidence?"_ Alex thought. She thought about Xinglu's death, and felt sad.

"_What a terrible way to die,"_thought Alex, _"At least his father told him he loved him."_ She looked at Seilan, who looked stoically at the hallway. _"He's been enduring all this pain for years,"_ realized Alex, _"one death spirals into so much grief for others...even if Xinglu was hated, there were still people who loved him. Seilan cared so much about him."_

"_**Grief is the hardest part of a person's life,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"Accepting someone's death is not easy."**_ Alex grew sad, thinking of Teito and Mikage. She still had no idea whether they were dead or alive.

Out loud, Alex slowly said, "Seilan-san...you've been enduring it alone."

Seilan gave a start, and gruffly said, "What is wrong with that? It is not wise to display unnecessary emotions." Alex gripped his hand; she wasn't surprised to find it warm.

"You aren't alone," Alex said; she looked up at Seilan fiercely, and continued, "I'm holding the hand of Seilan-san who was alone!" Seilan looked down at her, agape at her actions, but Alex didn't care. It felt right; nobody needed to suffer alone.

_**March 30th, 2143: 9:34 AM—**_

Alex stood silently beside Seilan, as they looked at Castor's—Xinglu's picture and his grave. She had shortly went to bed after last night's events, from Seilan's insistence. She went to sleep, still confused about everything Seilan had told her. Despite that, she had a better opinion of Seilan. Her dreams were not plagued with any nightmares, making Alex wake up refreshed.

"_Seilan-san is a good person,"_ thought Alex, as they stood by Xinglu's grave,_"He's always been thinking about Xinglu...almost like a brother. Mikage and Teito were my brothers, always there for me."_

"_I wonder why Seilan-san hasn't decided to travel to the land of Seele, or even Xingfa Hausen,"_ thought Alex, _"Wouldn't they want to wish for Xinglu back?"_

"_**God decides when people should come and leave this place,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"He sent Xinglu for a reason. Besides, he has now adopted his role as Feste."**_

Suddenly, Seilan held Alex's shoulder tightly. Alex turned, facing Seilan. "Alex, leave this room right now!" Seilan yelled. To Alex's surprise and horror, a familiar black mass suddenly appeared, twisting around the grave stone.

Alex felt herself shoved by Seilan. "Seilan!" Alex yelled; _"Another wars?"_Alex wondered.

"_**No,"**_ Lazarus murmured, _**"Something worse."**_

"_What?"_ Alex thought, worried. She summoned her manipulation zaiphon, ready to strike at the black mass. She couldn't see Seilan anywhere. Before Alex could throw her zaiphon, she felt herself being grabbed by several hands. Some clutched her legs, her arms, her chest, even her face. Alex screamed, terrified.

"Alex!" she heard Seilan yell, but felt herself being pulled into another area.

"_**Calm down, it's just dolls!"**_ Lazarus said, _**"Use your manipulation zaiphon to destroy them!"**_ Alex gulped, swallowing her panic. She summoned her zaiphon again, and successfully pulled off the dolls off her. She landed onto the ground, and saw more dolls approaching her.

"_**Find the person who is manipulating them,**_" Lazarus said, _**"Quickly, before you get over run!"**_

"_These dolls are everywhere!"_ thought Alex, as she destroyed another round of dolls. She was no longer panicking, but suddenly there was a creepy voice in the air.

"Xinglu...where...are...you...?" Alex heard. She turned around, seeking the owner of the voice, and saw a dark haired woman sitting against the wall. With a start, she realized that it was the same woman in the photograph—Xinglu's mother.

"Alone by myself," the mother whispered, loud enough for Alex to hear, "Is so pitiful."Her eyes opened, and Alex was shocked to see that her eyes were completely black...there was no white muscle around the pupil...it was just...black.

"_**A demon,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"I should have known. Alex, this demon is powerful. Be careful."**_

"_Oh great,"_ thought Alex, _"this is going to suck."_

"_**Concentrate you fool!"**_ Lazarus hissed, and Alex had to dodge a wooden hand creeping towards her. "Xinglu..." the demon whispered, "come back to your mother's side..." Alex manipulated a shield, stopping the dolls from attacking her.

She looked at Alex, and hissed, "Human girl...where is Xinglu?"

"He's dead!" cried Alex, "He is no longer here!" she swung her zaiphon towards the demon, but the demon moved aside; the wood shattered, sending pieces flying all over the place.

The demon laughed, and remarked, "How interesting...your soul is different." Her facial expression changed, from mocking to sadness. Alex barely had any time to react; suddenly, she felt herself lifted high in the air, as the demon began to choke her. She brought her hands to the demon's, trying to wrench it off.

"Xinglu...where have you been?" the demon sadly asked, "I wished so many times for you to return to life!"

"I'm...not...Xinglu," gasped Alex, fighting for air.

"Lies!" the demon snarled, "Xinglu, where were you?" Alex wondered whether it was the demon or the mother speaking.

"_**It seems as if the mother takes over at random intervals,"**_ Lazarus observed,_**"Perhaps the only way to defeat the demon is to defeat it when the mother takes over."**_

Sure enough, it was the demon who spoke this time; "I sense something missing within you human," the demon rumbled, "I sense ancient magic inside of you. You have great power, great promise." Alex flinched when the demon hovered closer to her face.

"Maybe I should corrupt you instead," the demon hissed, "I sense so much in you...so much potential."

At the same time, the demon seemed to revert back to the mother. "Xinglu," wailed the mother, "I miss you so much!" Alex looked numbly at the mother, and pity welled up inside of her.

"_Is this what a mother's love is like?"_wondered Alex, _"She just misses Xinglu."_She remembered Seilan's words—_after Young Master's death, his mother simply disappeared..._

"Mother," Alex began. She hesitantly brought her hand and touched the demon's cheek.

"Mother," Alex continued, her voice stronger, "I do live! Even more, I'm no longer a child and I'm not alone!" The words were coming naturally to her, she continued looking at the demon; she said,

"Though I can't return to this house anymore, I found a place where I can be myself. I am happy, and mother, I am always thinking of your happiness." She imagined Castor's smiling face in her mind.

"_**Good idea,"**_ commented Lazarus,_**"Someone's learning from me already!"**_

The mother screamed, "You...You brat!" She moved, ready to launch another attack, but Alex was faster. Swiftly, she jumped into the air, and manipulated her zaiphon. The zaiphon wrapped around the mother, ripping her apart. There was a blinding light, and Alex knelt, looking up.

The mother's body was strewn on the ground. Her eyes were flickering. "Who are you human?" the demon weakly asked.

Alex cried out, as she felt a strange force in her mind. Alex closed her eyes, and her mind suddenly swam into another vision. She felt older, more grown up; this time, she was walking with the same man—Father-san—near one of his favourite spots, the grove.

"_**Father-san, who is Verloren?"she asked. He suddenly paused, looking at her.**_

"_**What? It's just a question!" she retorted.**_

"_**Verloren told me of your adventure," Father-san remarked. She inwardly groaned, and silently reminded herself never to ask the god for favours ever again.**_

"_**Verloren is my perfect creation," Father-san said, looking into the distance. She noticed that he wanted to say something more, but was holding himself back.**_

"_**Father-san?" she hesitantly began.**_

"_**Stay away from Verloren," Father-san suddenly said, looking directly at her. She flinched at his tone, and his gaze immediately softened.**_

"_**My dear Eve," Father-san began, "you grew up as a wilful, curious child. It is for your own good and safety that I am telling you this." He placed his hands on her shoulder and continued, "Do not spend time with Verloren. His duty is to the dead."**_

"_**But he's lonely!" she burst out.**_

"_**It is his job," Father-san patiently explained, "You will understand more when you grow older." He noticed her expression and laughed.**_

"_**Why don't you go play with your friends now?" he asked, "You have better things to do than getting lost in strange places. Next time, don't wander off!"**_

"_**Yes father-san," she dully said. Her mind on the other hand was fiercely thinking, 'I'm going to visit him again, whether Father-san likes it or not.'**_

More scenes rushed through Alex's mind.

"_**Eve-san!" a voice called out. She turned around, and smiled when she saw an angel land near her. She had heard rumours about Lazarus's abilities, but openly scoffed about them. Inwardly, she was laughing, as she wanted to see what he would do.**_

_**Lazarus puffed out his chest and grandly announced, "I, Lazarus, angel of dreams and illusions, is here to display to you my supreme powers!"**_

"_**Oh?" she asked, faking innocence, "Why would you want to do that?"**_

"_**To win your favour," he smoothly replied, winking. Her smile grew wider as he began to perform complicated magic. She was slightly impressed with his talent, but she could think of a particular death god whose magic was far superior than all the angels'.**_

"Lazarus," muttered Alex, "Verloren..."

"_**I regret coming here," she said, her eyes shining with worry, "I haven't talked to my father for a week. I won't go..." She was mad at her father—honestly, he was just nagging her all the time and treating her like a small child. She wasn't stupid; what was wrong if she spent "far too much time with others"?**_

"_**Then don't come here!" Verloren ground out, irked. She looked at him, surprised, and a little hurt. 'So much for being a kind friend,' she thought.**_

"_**Feelings are something without any form. So expressing them is important!" she insisted. She took her sword and began to draw letters into the ground. Looking down, she realized she wrote "Father-san is being annoying as usual."**_

"_**But is talking really an important thing?" Verloren questioned. She blinked, surprised. Why did Verloren say such a strange thing?**_

'_**Perhaps he doesn't have anyone to talk to,' she thought. Another wave of irritation took over her—Verloren was Father's creation, yet Father simply isolated him from the rest of heaven! It wasn't fair...**_

"_**Come look at this," he offered, and held up his hand. A mass slithered in his hand, writhing.**_

"_**Even if there are ugly feelings, when it forms into an object," she began, "Then maybe we can use it to reflect on what we did." Maybe Verloren would open up to her; after all, Verloren was her friend, right?**_

"_**On the other hand, love," Verloren countered, "the more pure love, the more light scatters, and so it can't have a form." He held open his hand, revealing nothing in it.**_

_**She was amazed. 'He's...right!' she realized, 'Wow, what a genius!'**_

"_**So cool!" she exclaimed, "I have a feeling I just saw an incredible secret! Thank you!" As they both began to walk down the glade, she remarked, "It can't have a form because love itself is scattered, it has an infinite amount of space to contain everything."**_

_**Her anger towards her Father seemed to be lowered a little. A strange thought suddenly occurred to Eve.**_

'_**What kind of love does friendship have?' she wondered, 'does friendship blossom into love?'**_

The scene changed again...Alex could sense strange thoughts in her mind; a strange emotion overtook her, particularly when gazing at Verloren's face.

"_**I want to play the most beautiful piece of music for you," she suddenly announced one day, "I want to paint the greatest painting also."**_

_**He looked at her, blinking several times. "Why?" Verloren finally asked. She was mesmerized by the deep purple in his eyes—he truly was a masterpiece.**_

"_**The most beautiful things can only be felt with the heart," she replied, "I want to see if you have a heart." 'Moreover, I want to see if you have a heart for me,' she secretly thought.**_

_**He was puzzled. "I am your father's greatest creation," he began, "My heart is true towards him."**_

"_**Having loyalty is different from having a heart," she countered, "If nothing beautiful could ever be touched, then you should learn to throw laughter behind your shoulders more often and loosen those expectations that have locked your thoughts behind you."**_

'_**Words of wisdom coming from my mouth,' she thought, 'Father-san should be proud of me.'**_

"_**I am the god of death," he replied stoically, "My duty is to the dying. If I care, then nobody will die."**_

"_**That's the problem isn't it?" she asked, "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside of us as we live."**_

_**He had turned around and stared at her. "You figured it out," he replied. She smiled, pleased with herself. She figured out the secret behind his job! Her heart lifted when she noticed the warmth in his gaze; somehow, she knew that he only reserved that look especially for her.**_

_**Happily, she twirled around, laughing. The sun seemed brighter, the air fresher, and the world more alive. She stopped, and giggled again at Verloren's confused expression, and suddenly surprised him with a hug.**_

Alex groaned suddenly, and dropped to the ground. She placed a hand on her head, as her vision began to spin once again.

_**She turned around and her eyes brightened when she saw a familiar figure standing behind her. "Verloren!" she happily exclaimed, and rushed up to him.**_

"_**Where have you been?" she demanded, "I was looking everywhere for you! I have an important secret to tell you!" Today, she had made up her mind to tell him the truth...the truth about her feelings towards him.**_

_**Her eyes widened, as his scythe lunged towards her. She barely had time to pull out her sword and defend herself when the most awful pain appeared in her body. She screamed in agony, and felt as if her body was being stretched.**_

_**The last thing she remembered was seeing Lazarus's face before everything went black.**_

_**March 30th, 2143: 1:34 PM—**_

Castor looked up, surprised. He felt a pair of invisible arms wrap around him, and a sweet scent suddenly filled his nose. The scent made him nostalgic, as he remembered someone, someone familiar.

Turning around, he saw white doves fly into the sky.

"Mother?" Castor asked. The curse...it was lifted from his house...

_**March 30th, 2143: 1:34 PM—**_

"I see," the demon hissed, "Daughter of God..."

"No," gasped Alex, "Stop it, that's not me!" She was kneeling, and her fists were on the ground. She could feel tears seeping at the corner of her eyes, but she didn't feel sad; instead she was confused.

"_What the heck,"_ Alex numbly thought,_"Those memories came again!"_ Lazarus didn't say anything, and Alex roughly wiped her sleeve against her eyes. Daughter of God...Eve...those were Eve's memories...what did this mean?

She looked at the demon, but there was no body; there was nothing. Slowly—shakily—Alex stood up, and looked at the doorway. Xingfa Hausen stood there, with his bodyguards.

"Last night," Alex began, "It was you who attacked me, wasn't it? To the point of sealing off the guest room below the stairs with a barrier. Did you sometimes give a soul to her?"

Xingfa Hausen's face looked aged. The wrinkles appeared prominent on his face, and his eyes were filled with unseen emotions. "I had...lost Xinglu," Xingfa hesitantly began, "I wasn't even able to do anything to not lose my wife. But heaven decreed that the house of god's injustice would not go unheeded. When the traveller of Seele was sent from heaven was time for the injustice to be exposed."

Xingfa smiled, and suddenly, Alex was shocked when a familiar shadowed figure appeared before her. _"Just like those statues at the church,"_ Alex thought.

The shadowed figure spoke, "Thou, the chosen traveller of Seele, do you have the courage to accept the curse?"

Alex stared up, at the skeletal face. The face reminded Alex of Verloren, yet the voice..._"Castor?"_ Alex wondered.

"Castor-san," Alex hesitantly began, "When you died, you reincarnated as one of the seven ghosts, didn't you?"

"_Frau, Labrador, and Felsen...they're reincarnations too,"_ thought Alex.

"Yes," Castor said, "to be precise, in order for the ghosts to exist in the world I was chosen as a vessel."

"But the result is that you live," Alex burst out, "That's great! Seilan-san, your father...they are waiting for you here!"

There was a moment of silence as Castor regarded Alex, who looked back at him, earnest.

"Once someone dies, it is prohibited by heaven for that person to come in contact with people who knew that death," Castor gently said, "I...cannot even be seen by my family."

Alex paused. "What?" she whispered.

"Alex-chan," Castor said, gesturing around, "To me, do you not appear to be alone here in the wilderness?" Alex blinked, realizing Castor was right. The mansion...it had disappeared! They appeared to be standing in a desolate area.

Alex watched was Castor gently picked up a broken wooden hand. Castor gently caressed the hand against his cheek, and whispered, "Thank you Alex-chan...Mother has been sent for by heaven."

"Castor-san," Alex whispered. She felt her eyes tearing up. It was so unfair. He could never see his family again.

"The houses of god are blood relatives of gods. As they are god's blood relatives, there is an absolutely unstained existence dividing the seven ghosts and blood. However they're also people that neither church, nor military, can judge," Castor explained.

"_There is so many things I wish to ask from Father-san,"_ Alex thought. She blinked, realizing that it was the first time she called god her father.

"I heard that to go to the land of Seele was to die to meet Father-san," Alex said, "How on earth does one get an audience with Father-san in exchange for life?"

"_It would be easier if I were to kill myself then,"_ thought Alex. She noticed Castor have a surprised expression on his face.

"Father-san?" Castor echoed, staring at her.

Alex blinked quickly, realizing, and hastily said, "Well, I got these memories..." She explained about the different visions she had, and finally fell silent.

"You truly are the daughter of god," Castor remarked. He looked at her closely, and continued, "Eve..." He bowed, and Alex stepped back, surprised at his actions.

"Verloren is innocent!" burst out Alex, "He didn't kill me!" Castor looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Castor asked, "Are you sure all of your memories are back with you, my lady?"

"It's Alex!"Alex angrily said, "Yes, I am sure!" She didn't want to tell Castor about Lazarus yet.

Castor looked at her for a long time and said, "Yes...your soul...it's different. It doesn't shine like Teito-kun's—"

"Teito's alive?" Alex exclaimed. Teito...Teito's alive! Then Mikage was too, right?

"Yes, Teito-kun is alive and well, but Mikage-kun unfortunately passed on," Castor said, slowly. Alex's face immediately fell. Mikage...Mikage...Mikage was...dead?

"I don't believe it," Alex quietly said, "Mikage..."

"_**Ayanami must have killed him,"**_Lazarus said.

"The chief of heaven keeps the houses of god from defilement in return," Castor said, "If a new life is desired, to be a king, a mutli-millionaire, whatever life of happiness can be obtained."

Alex's eyes widened. She could...she could ask for Mikage! "In that case, can someone's life be exchanged for my own? Such a life of happiness!"

"The chief of heaven is omnipotent," Castor interrupted, "If in exchange for losing your new life, you were to wish such..."

"Please give me the cursed ticket!" pleaded Alex. It was her first step to making things right. She could...she could get Mikage back! Castor swung his scythe, and Alex felt something burning on her arm. Looking down, she saw a curious symbol—_**"The mark of Feste,"**_ Lazarus whispered.

"When the time comes that you have collected 7 tickets from the 7 people that are ghosts, the tickets will guide you to the land of Seele according to your will," Castor said. His form began to vanish, and Alex heard him whisper, "Good luck, daughter of god."

Alex blinked, realizing she was at Hausen House again. Turning around, she saw Xingfa Hausen looking at her, with wide eyes. "You...are not an ordinary person. Please tell me who you are," Xingfa slowly asked, "Whose blood runs through your veins?"

"My name is Alexandra Night," Alex began, "I do not know who I am, but I hope to find out someday."

Xingfa surprisingly laughed, and said, "Seilan, she is an important noble guest. See her off courteously. I am greatly indebted to you." Seilan bowed, and gestured to Alex to follow him.

Alex hesitantly followed him, and they walked to the front of the house. "That was impressive," remarked Seilan, "You have done what nobody else could." He opened the door, and Alex was shocked to see a group of soldiers standing there.

"Exposing Hausen House's disgrace to society is impossible but you are under arrest girl," the head guard announced.


	11. Chapter 11

**__Smallpumpkin here and so very sorry we updated so late like this! We have a lot on our plates, but don't worry, we won't abandon this story! Promise. I'm so excited that Kapitel raw 84 will be out in a few days :D~! Please enjoy this story and don't forget to drop by a review or cheesecake for mysik-dawn! Enjoy.**

**p.s We don't own 07-ghost!**

_**March 30th, 2143: 10:34 AM—**_

"Hi Aya-tan!" Hyuuga enthusiastically waved at his superior; Ayanami and Katsuragi stood by the foot of the hospital bed, regarding Hyuuga. Konatsu was in the other bed, still knocked out from "the accident".

Shortly after Ea had jumped out of the train, the train began plunging off the cliff. Ayanami helped control Hyuuga, saving him and Konatsu from their deaths. Now, the two officers were hospitalized, recovering from their wounds.

"Ea has escaped," Ayanami stated, "The higher ups believe that the accident was caused by a group of rebels."

"Oh, so we get to go on another vacation to find the rebels?" Hyuuga asked. At that moment, Konatsu stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Konatsu-kun!" Hyuuga happily greeted, "How are you feeling?" Konatsu groaned, and slowly sat up.

"Oh yeah Aya-tan," Hyuuga remarked, looking around, "Where's Haruse-kun and Kuro-tan?"

"They're gone to the church," Katsuragi explained.

"Aww that's not fair!" Hyuuga pouted, "I wanted to visit Teito-kun too!"

"You've had your chance and you messed up," Ayanami coldly said. He wasn't as mad at Hyuuga as he was to himself. He had completely underestimated Ea, and the sly ghost had escaped. He had no idea whether Ea was alive or dead, and where Alexandra Night was.

"_I should have treaded more slowly,"_ Ayanami thought, _"I've given those two too many opportunities. There won't be a next time for them."_

"When will Haruse-san and Kuroyuri-san be back?" Konatsu asked.

"The clergy exam is happening soon," Ayanami remarked, "There's more that they must do along with capturing Teito Klein." Hyuuga's eyebrows rose, and he gave a sly smile.

"Oh, is Aya-tan planning something more?" Hyuuga remarked.

Ayanami was silent; he finally said, "Get well soon."

"Aww that's so sweet of you Aya-tan~!" Hyuuga crooned, "You care so much about us!"

"Because there's a lot of paperwork that you must catch up with," Ayanami finished. He inwardly smirked when he saw Hyuuga's face fell, and walked out of the room. Katsuragi followed closely behind him, like a shadow.

"What about Alexandra Night?" Katsuragi questioned, "Even though Haruse-san and Kuroyuri-san have left to the church for Teito Klein, we must not forget about her."

"Indeed," Ayanami replied, "It is logical to assume that since Ea was obviously in her company that she must have gone to the god house in District 6 for help." He sensed Katsuragi's surprise on his face, and continued, "There is no point in going there because another war would have sprouted if the military intervenes. The only hope is to simply get her when she is leaving the god house."

"How will we know if she has left?" Katsuragi asked.

"Don't forget about the wars," Ayanami reminded, "It isn't perfectly accurate, but I will be able to sense when she has left. The wars is right now considerably weaker, because she is in holy ground. As soon as she leaves, I will have more access."

Katsuragi nodded, understanding. "And what of Admirals Nibaki, Shiroki, and Ogi?" Katsuragi asked quietly, "They have been talking ill of you recently."

"I am aware," Ayanami replied, "For now, do nothing. They have nothing to base his claims on, and their greed will only increase once the Eye of Mikhail is returned."

_**March 30th, 2143: 3:45 PM—**_

"Teito-kun," Castor greeted, "I have some good news for you." Teito looked at him, curious. His body was still aching after last night's gruelling training, but he was determined to win against the dolls; he used to be the top of the military yet those dolls were always able to win no matter how hard he tried.

"Congratulations brat," Frau said, "your girlfriend is alive."

"Alex?" Teito asked, shocked. Alex...is alive! "How do you know?" Teito asked.

Labrador smiled and replied, "A friend told us. She is not with the military, and she is safe." Teito blinked quickly, relieved.

"_Alex is alive,"_ thought Teito, _"She's not with Ayanami_." He gave a slow smile, looking at the three bishops.

"Thank you," Teito said, "It means a lot to me." He stroked Mikage, as the fyuulong nuzzled his cheek.

"Will Alex be coming to the church?" Teito asked. He was disappointed when Castor shook his head.

"She will be travelling to another place," Castor replied, "You will get to meet her if you pass the clergy examination." Teito nodded; he was more determined to pass. He noticed Castor's smile, and realized that it was a smile that he had only seen Castor give to Razette.

"_I wonder what he is so happy about?"_ wondered Teito.

_**March ?, 2143, ? AM/PM—**_

Felsen coughed, slowly opening his eyes. He was feeling very tired, and his right shoulder was hurting a lot. _"What happened to me?"_ Felsen idly wondered. His fingers twitched, and he felt the soft material wrapped around his body—a blanket.

"_I'm in a bed,"_ Felsen realized. He looked around the room, trying to find out where he was. "Hello?" Felsen whispered, and coughed again. It hurt to talk; his throat felt like sandpaper.

At that moment, two people entered. "Oh, he's awake at last!" the woman remarked, and the man smiled at Felsen.

"Hello young man, how are you?" the man asked.

"What happened?" Felsen slowly asked, his voice dying away.

"Your group was on the cargo train, remember?" the man asked, "There seemed to be engine failure, which resulted in the train getting derailed. You were the only survivor."

The memories were coming back to Felsen; getting captured, the train, the fight...

"Nobody survived?" Felsen asked. Both of them shook their head.

"How long have I been out for?" Felsen asked.

"Only a couple of hours," the woman replied, "You lost a lot of blood, but luckily there is no infection." Felsen slowly smiled.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Felsen said, "There is one small favour I must ask you to do. Could you please write a letter on my behalf?"

"Of course," the man replied, "To whom?"

Felsen thought for a moment, and then said, "Please address it to the Barsburg Church..."

_**March 30th, 2143: 2:14 PM—**_

Alex looked around, stunned at the military in front of her. They didn't seem to realize who she was, but were arresting her for something else?

"_**You can't fight them,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"You'll start another huge war between the church and the military."**_

Alex agreed, but thought, _"Then what are we going to do?"_

"Stop! This goes against the head of the family's will!" Seilan shouted.

"I don't want to fight," Alex said, "Please step aside."

"_**I don't think asking nicely will get them to step aside,"**_ Lazarus remarked.

"_Hey, it's better than bashing them,"_ Alex silently retorted. Suddenly, Alex was roughly pushed behind, as the three bodyguards appeared.

"Follow me," hissed Seilan. He grasped her hand, and Alex followed him as they went back inside the mansion.

"Where are we going? What about them?" Alex asked.

"You'll have to take the back exit," Seilan hurriedly replied. He opened a new door, revealing a flight of stairs.

"You have to go down these stairs. Follow the path, and you'll eventually find yourself out of this place," Seilan explained, "Ria will be very close to where this path ends."

Alex suddenly gave Seilan a huge hug. Seilan stiffened, but wrapped his arms around her. "I hope you find your family someday," Seilan said, "I'm sure that you have a family too, who misses you."

Alex sniffed and said, "I'll miss you a lot."

"Thank you for everything, and good luck," Seilan said, "Go now, quickly."

He handed her a lantern; Alex nodded, and slowly descended down the stairs. She heard Seilan shut the door behind her, and it became dark. Alex lit the lantern, glad for the light.

"_I hope Seilan and the others are ok,"_ thought Alex, worried.

"_**Don't worry. They will manage,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"The military will not dare to attack the members of the house, even the servants."**_

There was a period of silence, as Alex began to contemplate about the events that had occurred today. The quest wasn't so bad, and she got the cursed ticket.

"_Despite that, there is so much about people I don't know about,"_ thought Alex, _"Castor-san is a ghost...Teito told me that the perverted bishop was one too..."_

"_**He is Zehel,"**_ Lazarus interjected, _**"Teito managed to see his scythe. His scythe is Verloren's."**_

Hearing Verloren's name made Alex feel nostalgic. She stopped walking, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"What's...wrong with me?" murmured Alex, "Why am I feeling so strange?"

"_**Have you not figured it out yet?"**_ Lazarus asked. Alex blinked, and started to walk again. She knew that the memories were Eve's...

"_**You are the reincarnation of Eve,"**_ Lazarus finally said. Alex stopped walking, stunned by what she had heard.

"What?" she asked out loud, "I'm...Eve?" That was impossible! What...what...WHAT?

"_**You have her memories, hence you are her reincarnation,"**_ Lazarus explained.

"No I'm not!" Alex angrily said, "I don't even remotely look like her! My zaiphon is horrible! I'm just an orphan who's caught up with the military and church and I just want to be with Teito and Mikage again!" Her voice cracked, and she angrily wiped her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Lazarus spoke again. _**"Did you know that you do look like her?"**_ Lazarus gently remarked, _**"You do have her hair, but ever since I have inhabited your body, I purposefully changed your appearance so that you will not be recognized."**_

"_I don't get it,"_ Alex thought, numbly, _"Doesn't Teito look like her?"_

"_**Teito doesn't have the same eye colour as yours,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"His soul is pure only because I sense another presence inside of him."**_

"_What?"_ Alex thought, shocked. Teito was hosting some weird angel too?

"_**I'm not weird!"**_ snapped Lazarus, _**"But I do believe he is hosting Mikhail..."**_

"_...What?"_ thought Alex. Teito was hosting Mikhail...the Eye of Mikhail...what?

"_**We're digressing,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"You have to be more careful, now that you're Eve."**_

"_I am not Eve!"_ Alex immediately thought, _"Does it look like I love Verloren?"_Again, the same feeling overcame her when she thought of Verloren. Purple eyes flashed into her mind. She shook her head, feeling afraid.

"If I'm Eve," Alex repeated, "Then why is Father-san not doing anything to me? Is it possible for me to just visit Father-san right now?" She became excited; perhaps she could get Mikage back!

"_**I don't think that the Chief of Heaven isn't aware of your presence,"**_ Lazarus said.

Alex's face fell. "That's stupid," she angrily said, "So I'm now going crazy, hallucinating about my previous life and Father-san isn't aware of me?"

"_**You are not hallucinating!"**_ Lazarus angrily said, _**"What will it take for you to accept the truth? Why are you being so stubborn?"**_

Alex snapped, "I'm just..." She fell silent. _"Who am I?"_Alex wondered. She was an orphan, who spent ten years in the army as a boy, yet...yet...

Alex stopped walking, and blinked. A strange feeling came over her. She felt a pair of ghostly arms wrap around her. She stiffened, not from the ghostly touch, but when she smelled a familiar scent.

"_Father-san?"_ Alex thought, her eyes widening.

"My dear daughter," a voice began—it was Father-san's! "Accept your destiny and become the saviour of this world," Father-san whispered, "Only you have the power to do what is right."

"Father-san," Alex said, desperate, "What about Teito?" Teito wasn't completely safe in the church; Ayanami would still be definitely looking for him...

Father-san whispered, "Do not worry about Teito Klein; he is safe with Fest, Profe, and Zehel."

"Father-san," Alex began, "Verloren, he's—"

"Don't worry about him," Father-san replied, "The seven ghosts and Lazarus will protect you from him." Alex blinked, alarmed. That wasn't what she wanted to tell him! His voice was becoming fainter and Alex barely heard his last words—"Don't forget that I love you, and I am always watching over you."

"Father-san!" Alex loudly said, but there was no answer. He had disappeared.

"_**Alex!"**_ Lazarus asked, _**"Are you okay?"**_Alex didn't immediately answer.

"That's me," Alex muttered. Her voice grew louder as she said, "I am the reincarnation of Eve." It felt right, saying her name.

She heard a brief chuckle in her mind as Lazarus said, _**"Welcome back my lady. The Chief of Heaven's daughter, the girl who never listened, and the goddess of joy itself."**_ Alex continued to walk.

"_Father-san was watching over me,"_ thought Alex_._Despite that, her thoughts were constantly on Verloren.

She grew sad, thinking about the god of death. She was already missing his cryptic words, his serious expression, his gaze... _"I never got to tell Father-san about Verloren,"_Alex thought sadly, _"Just when will I find the opportunity to tell him the truth?"_

_**March 30th, 2143: 11:52 PM—**_

Teito's mind felt like air, but he forced himself to keep running. He focused on his strides, breathing deeply. _"Almost there,"_ thought Teito. He narrowed his eyes, as he noticed the other dolls behind him. Closing his eyes, he pushed himself, ignoring his muscles' protests. Hearing something rip, he slowly opened his eyes and felt himself being lifted into the air.

"_I won?"_ Teito thought, wheezing. The dolls were throwing him into the air.

"Congratulations!" Castor happily said. Teito noticed he was holding something in his hands.

"I now present you with a basculus for professionals. You may use these dolls as a target," Castor continued, giving Teito the staff.

Teito grasped the staff and slowly stood up. _"I wouldn't have it any other way!"_ Teito angrily thought, as he summoned his zaiphon. His zaiphon swirled around him, forming a large mass at the top of the staff.

"That would be its basic shape," Castor said, "Try releasing it." With all his strength, Teito hurled the mass towards the dolls. There was a large gust of wind, and he saw with satisfaction the dolls were knocked off. The dolls slowly stood up and he noticed that they were holding small papers. He read the numbers scrawled on them—20, 30, 40, 50, 80...

"Isn't 80 a good score?" Teito wondered out loud. He was feeling confident about his zaiphon ability. _"I knew it,"_ Teito thought, _"Thank goodness for my previous training."_

"By the way, the full score is 1000 points," Castor remarked. Teito scowled at Castor's smile. _"That sly bishop,"_thought Teito, _"He's worse than that perverted bishop!"_ 1000 points? Teito looked at the numbers again, and inwardly groaned. He had a long way to go.

At that moment, Castor loudly asked, "Why don't you join him in practice, if you like?" Teito noticed that Castor was looking beyond him; turning around, he saw a familiar figure walk towards them—it was Hakuren!

Hakuren held out Mikage and nonchalantly said, "I'm only doing this guy a favour by bringing him here; he looked so lonely." Mikage jumped onto Teito's shoulder, and Teito stroked him.

Meanwhile, Hakuren accepted Castor's offer; Teito and Hakuren spent the next while with Castor. Teito was secretly happy that Hakuren was training with him. Already the distance between him and Hakuren seemed to be shrinking, and it was an opportunity to witness Hakuren's finesse. Finally, Castor had dismissed them, and Teito and Hakuren began to walk back to their dormitory.

"The bishop is so kind to accompany us in our training," Hakuren remarked.

"Yeah," Teito replied, "That's how Castor-san is." He had never felt so weary in his life; he didn't catch Hakuren's shocked expression.

Suddenly, Teito and Hakuren both stopped, as they saw a dark mass surround them. Hakuren swiftly summoned his zaiphon, pushing Teito roughly out of the way. Teito quickly got his footing back, as he saw Hakuren got flung out of the arch. Without a thought, Teito threw himself out of the window.

"Hakuren!" screamed Teito. He had to save Hakuren! He was going to die!

"Teito!" Hakuren called back. He grasped Teito's hand, and Teito brought his bascule against the wall. He summoned his zaiphon again, struggling to stop falling. Meanwhile, there was another black shadow that was falling towards them. Teito felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Looking up, he saw that it was Frau. Hakuren was being held under Frau's other arm—Teito wasn't sure whether Hakuren was conscious or not.

Frau landed lightly onto the ground. "Hold on to me brat," Frau grunted, and leapt again.

He summoned his scythe, and Teito watched him slice through the darkness. _"What exactly is that?"_ wondered Teito, watching Frau's scythe devour the darkness.

"You've finally shown yourself," Frau remarked. Teito's eyes widened as the dark mass began to slither away.

"Yep!" a new voice called, "I'm just following Ayanami-sama's orders!" Teito looked on, as the dust settled; at one of the balconies, two strangers were standing there. One of them was a pink haired short person wearing the student robes, while the other was a blue haired bishop.

"_They look so familiar,"_ thought Teito. A memory of the begleiter exam flashed into his mind, but he was still not able to recognize the two strangers.

"We meet at last Zehel," the pink haired person said. Teito inwardly shuddered at the cold tone.

"It just attacked out of nowhere! Just what is it?" Teito asked.

"That is a 'wars'," explained Frau, "The result of someone having all three of their wishes granted by a kor."

Teito looked down, and saw a corpse was sprawled on the ground. _"Isn't it the guy that was killed near the church?"_Teito realized. A new worry appeared in his mind—Hakuren! What was Hakuren going to say if he told him the entire truth?

Looking again, he noticed that Hakuren was unconscious. Teito breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he would be saved from explaining his past to Hakuren.

"Thank you Frau," breathed Teito. It would be complicated to explain to Hakuren about what was happening. Frau didn't acknowledge his words and instead glared at the two strangers.

"That murderer of our brethren," the pink haired person hissed. Another kor was hurled towards them, and Frau immediately destroyed it.

"Che," cursed Frau, and Teito saw that the two strangers had escaped.

"_Ayanami-sama? They work for him?"_ wondered Teito, "_Who were they?"_

_**March 30th, 2143: ? AM/PM—**_

After a long time, Alex finally broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alex asked out loud, "We've got one cursed ticket..."

"_**We must first deal with your appearance again,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"The military is still after you, and Ayanami probably knows that you are no longer in the god house through the wars."**_

"_Oh no, the wars!"_ Alex thought, alarmed, _"What are we going to do about that? It's like a tracking device for him!"_Subconsciously, Alex began to hasten her steps.

"_**Luckily, since you're Lady Eve,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"Within time, you will eventually be able to purify the wars. For now, I am doing my best to prevent the wars from consuming your mind."**_

Alex shuddered. "Thank you Lazarus," Alex murmured, "You're a good friend." There was a period of silence (Alex swore that Lazarus's expression would have been shock), until Lazarus said,

"_**You need to change the colour of your hair...they have your photo from their files."**_

"_Well, Seilan said that Ria is really close,"_reasoned Alex, _"I can go visit some shop there and ask for dye."_ Alex didn't want to cut her hair again; she decided to buy a cap and hide her hair under it.

"What about my powers?" wondered Alex, "I hope they come back soon..."

"_**It will take time,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"Be patient."**_

"Oh, I think we're close now!" Alex excitedly said, as she saw a faint light up ahead. She began to walk faster as she approached the light. The light began to expand, and Alex held her hand against her eyes, shielding her gaze. Afternoon seemed to have disappeared, and Alex realized that it was night.

"_Wow it took us several hours just to walk here?"_Alex thought, as she slowly clambered out of the hole. She fell to the grass, exhausted. She looked around, and saw some buildings close by—Ria.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Alex lay on the ground and looked up at the stars. "We did it," Alex happily murmured.

"_**There's still more to come,"**_ warned Lazarus.

"_Way to ruin everyone's mood,"_ Alex thought, closing her eyes. Breathing deeply, Alex never realized that she had fallen asleep.

In her dream, Alex found herself at a familiar place—her favourite grove, where she often met Verloren—"Another memory?" Alex wondered out loud.

Different people began to appear in front of Alex—she recognized a few angels, and then she saw Father-san. He held out his arms, and Alex ran towards him.

"Father-san!" Alex happily cried. It was Father-san, her beloved Father-san...

She hugged him, but suddenly screamed when she saw his robes stained with blood and purple-black stains. She looked up, horrified, as she was facing a skull.

"_**Lady Eve!"**_ she heard Lazarus dimly call out. She tried to pull herself out of the skeleton's embrace, but the bony hands had gripped her hard. Alex summoned her zaiphon, and manipulated the skeleton away from her.

The skeleton cackled and hissed, _**"You are growing weak everyday...you are slowly losing your mind...surrender now..."**_

"No!" yelled Alex. _"It was the wars!"_ Alex angrily thought. She was mad at herself for falling for that wars's trick. Where was Lazarus?

The skeleton gave another mad cackle, and to Alex's surprise, it vanished! Looking around wildly, she suddenly noticed a very familiar figure standing there.

_**March 30th, 2143: ? AM/PM—**_

Ayanami smiled as he entered Alexandra Night's mind again. _"Lazarus is growing weak,"_ Ayanami noted, satisfied. He silently ordered the wars to keep Lazarus occupied while he would have another 'talk' with Alexandra Night. Walking around the forest, Ayanami reached a grove; he narrowed his eyes as he recognized the grove. It was the first place where he met her...and her favourite place to meet him...

"_Stop it,"_ Ayanami angrily thought, _"It's Lazarus's stupid illusions again."_

He came to a stop and smirked. Alexandra Night was looking around, and didn't see him. After a few moments, she seemed to finally notice his presence.

_**March 30th, 2143: ? AM/PM—**_

Alex felt her breath caught in her throat when she saw him.

"_Verloren?"_ Alex thought wildly. Verloren! Verloren...he was standing there, in front of her! Her heart began to pound faster, and she could feel a smile at the corner of her mouth. She took a step forward...and another...and another...

"Verloren," choked Alex, feeling a sob in her throat. The silver hair, the amethyst eyes—she suddenly paused.

His eyes...they were cold. Alex blinked, and frowned. Ayanami was standing in front of her, staring back at her. His eyes bore into hers, and Alex gulped, fearful.

"_What? I thought..."_thought Alex, shaking her head. She took a step backwards, frightened.

"What has that sly angel been telling you?" hissed Ayanami, advancing towards her, "Has he figured out any other secrets?" Alex shook her head, numbly. She...she...Verloren...wasn't he—

Lazarus appeared in front of her, and Alex suddenly had the strange sensation as if someone was violently shaking her. Her vision blurred, and everything went black for a moment.

"Hey...hey!" she heard someone call. Opening her eyes, she blearily looked at two boys kneeling in front of her.

"Are you ok miss?" one of them asked. Alex groaned, feeling a massive headache.

"_**Ayanami is trying to enter your mind again,"**_ Lazarus explained. His voice sounded strained, and Alex was alarmed._**"Don't worry, he's retreating now,"**_ Lazarus said.

"_Ayanami,"_ dimly thought Alex, _"Verloren..."_ She felt something wet on her cheek, and realized that they were tears. She started to cry, not caring about the two boys in front of her.

"He's Verloren," sobbed Alex, "He's Verloren..." The boys looked at her, confused and somewhat embarrassed.

Alex's mind was completely blank except for one thought, echoing over and over:

"_Ayanami...was Verloren?"_

_**March 30th, 2143: ? AM/PM—**_

"_Surprise,"_ Ayanami thought when he saw Alexandra Night's surprised expression. He suddenly froze when she said, "Verloren". She slowly began to walk towards him, her eyes entranced.

Ayanami was shocked. She...she called him by his true name! _"How did she figure that out?"_ Ayanami thought,_"Lazarus must be behind this..."_ Lazarus must have told Alexandra Night about his suspicions...

Alexandra Night stopped walking, and gasped. She seemed to realize what she had called him. Fear flashed in her eyes, as she took a hesitant step backwards.

"What has that sly angel been telling you?" Ayanami hissed, "Has he figured out any other secrets?" He walked towards her. Lazarus already knew that he was a warsfeil; he began to suspect Ea was also behind this.

Before he could get any closer, Lazarus suddenly appeared. "You," snarled Ayanami. He summoned his zaiphon, and hurled it towards Lazarus. Lazarus dodged it, and used his holy magic. Ayanami could feel himself being pushed out of Alexandra Night's mind. He tried to push back, but realized that his human body would get severely damaged if he tried. He reluctantly retreated, allowing himself to go back into his body.

Ayanami found himself back at Hohburg Fort. He stood up, and stalked to the window, his teeth bared. He failed. AGAIN. That stupid angel and girl they got the better of him—

He slammed his fist against the window, breathing heavily. She said his real name...how did she figure it out? HOW? The god house certainly did not know his identity, and his source told him that Fest was still at the church with the other two ghosts, while there was no sign of Ea—

Ayanami turned rigid, as another thought occurred to him. _"Her soul,"_ thought Ayanami, _"It was different."_ Teito Klein's soul shone because he was the host for Mikhail, yet Alexandra Night's...Ayanami's eyes furrowed as he tried to find an answer to his thoughts.

"_**Hyuuga,"**_ Ayanami silently called, _**"I will be away for the rest of the night and possibly part of the morning."**_

Hyuuga swiftly replied, _**"What? Why Aya-tan?"**_

"_**Alexandra Night has left the god-house and it's time for me to get her,"**_ Ayanami responded, _**"If anyone asks, simply tell them that I am away. Do not specify where."**_

"_**Ok Aya-tan,"**_ Hyuuga said, _**"Have fun!"**_

Closing his eyes, Ayanami summoned his wars. The office was illuminated in darkness for a second; when the lights came back on, Ayanami had vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, mystik-dawn here! Here's a brand new chapter, and we apologize for the delay. We hope you enjoy, and as always, give any suggestions, along with tons of cheesecake! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12:**

_**March 31st, 2143: 8:57 AM—**_  
_"Damn you Verloren,"_ Lazarus angrily thought. He had been shocked to find out that Verloren's reincarnation was in fact Ayanami, but Lady Eve had taken it rather badly. After Lazarus managed to push Ayanami out of her mind, Lady Eve had collapsed to the ground and was sobbing.

Lazarus stood there, holding his hands against his ears. Much as he detested people crying, he was unable to handle the grief his lady was experiencing right now. Her dreamscape was changing vividly; instead of the lush forest and meadow, everything seemed to be dying. Even the sky darkened gloomily.

"My lady, please," implored Lazarus, "You're in serious danger right now!" Instead, she cried harder, and Lazarus groaned. It didn't help that the wars was already taking a serious toll on him.

Fisting his hands, he angrily said, "If you don't stop, then I'm going to let the wars consume you!" Lady Eve couldn't let her emotions consume her! It was getting too dangerous, especially with the wars. Lazarus gritted his teeth, and focused his holy magic against the wars that grew in turn with Eve's emotions.

"My lady, please control yourself," Lazarus pleaded, "The wars is getting stronger!"

_**"I don't care!"**_ she angrily said, _**"Let it consume me!"**_ Lazarus cried out as a sliver of the wars touched his fingers. He quickly sent the holy magic to control the wars; looking down, he noticed black scars appearing on his fingers.

_"What should I do?" _Lazarus thought, desperate, _"she's gone crazy in her grief! If she doesn't control herself soon, then the wars is going to consume her completely!"_ He was also worried that Ayanami was now going to go after them; they had to move quickly.

"My lady, please listen to me," Lazarus said, "All is not lost. There is still hope."

He tried to ignore her sobs as he continued, "Don't forget your mission! Your wish to the Chief of Heaven is that you want all the people you care about to be safe and happy, right? You can help Verloren along the way too! When your powers awaken, you can purify his heart too!"

He realized that she had fallen silent. _"At least she's not crying anymore,"_ Lazarus thought, relieved.

"My lady, don't give up," Lazaurs coaxed gently, "Love is a powerful tool; never forget that you love him, and he loves you. You can change him, and for the better. He has been powerfully affected by the accusations, and he hasn't seen you from 1000 years. It is no wonder that he is like that now."

There was a long moment of silence. Lazarus could detect her grief dissolving away into confusion.

"Ayanami is not Verloren," Lazarus firmly said, "He is the _human reincarnation_ of Verloren. Also, he works for the military. I am not sure, but I believe that the scythe could have possibly corrupted him."

_**"I'm scared..."**_ she thought, _**"What if...what if it's too late?"**_

"Don't worry," Lazarus promptly replied, "You can do this. I'm here, and together we will change the world for good." He was more relieved when her thoughts were starting to drift from grief to hope.

_"Thank goodness," _thought Lazarus. Out loud, he said, "We still have 6 cursed tickets to find. Don't give up now."

_**March 31st, 2143: ? AM/PM-**_  
_"Teito, are you not lonely?" Father asked, looking down at him. Teito always loved that smile he had on his face. No matter how cold it was, he always felt warm looking at it. "Shall we sing a song together as we go home?" Father suggested._

_"Even if mom isn't here, I'm not lonely," Teito replied, "Because you're here Father." Father's smile grew wider, making Teito smile too._

_"You're my treasure Teito," Father said. Teito grasped his gloved hand, and they continued to walk amongst the snow._

Teito let out a small sigh, and slowly opened his eye-lids. He saw a blurry figure in front of his face and dimly recognized the face was Hakuren; it appeared that Hakuren was also sleeping next to him.

_"Wait...Hakuren?"_ thought Teito.

Suddenly, Teito sat up in bed, along with Hakuren. Teito wildly looked around, realizing that they were in someone else's room, and he was sharing a bed with Hakuren. He also noticed a large black coffin near the bed, and dimly wondered whether people had mistaken him and Hakuren to be dead.

"Where is this?" Hakuren quietly asked. Teito remembered about last night's events, and realized that Hakuren had been knocked out.

_"What if Hakuren got hurt?"_ Teito wondered; he immediately started to hold Hakuren's collar, trying to check for any bruises or strange marks.

"What are you doing?" Hakuren demanded, pushing Teito into the bed.

"Aren't you hurt?" Teito asked, trying to get out of Hakuren's grip.

"That's my line!" Hakuren angrily replied as he wrestled Teito in the bed.

"You shouldn't stay near me anymore!" Teito yelled, "That guy last night was definitely aiming for me! Because you protected me, you almost died!" He couldn't risk for Hakuren to get hurt...not Hakuren...

"Ah, a conditioned reflex," Hakuren suddenly remarked.

Teito blinked, and said, "Don't be like that! If Frau hadn't rescued you, you'd be in a coffin right now!" Hakuren turned away, making Teito more confused and angry. _"Why isn't he listening to me?" _Teito angrily thought. He ignored his mind whispering about Alex and Mikage.

_"_I don't know what your reasons are," Hakuren remarked, still facing the other way, "But always rescuing people from darkness no matter what is a bishop's mission." Teito looked at him curiously; Hakuren faced him and continued,

"That's why I won't run away...all the more so if the darkness is aiming for you."

"Wha? What's that meaning?" Teito stuttered.

Hakuren gave an impatient sigh and explained, "When you risked your life, the first thing you did was grab my hand. Fighting alongside someone is enough reason, right? Comrade."

Hakuren reached out his hand towards Teito, and smiled. In return, Teito looked at him, shocked. His shock gave away to worry, as an image of Mikage and Alex sprung into his mind.

_"If I lose someone again,"_ Teito thought, _"If I can't protect this hand..."_

"Sorry," Teito apologized, "Just for now. You too." He shoved Hakuren's hand towards him.

All of a sudden, Teito jumped, startled when the coffin opened. Teito was flabbergasted when a very familiar face appeared, and fell to the ground.

"Tired," groaned Frau as an alarm clock went off.

"Wh...where were you sleeping?" Teito demanded, as he and Hakuren clambered off the bed and went to Frau.

"Bishop Frau, thank you for last night!" Hakuren said.

"This time, tell me your room number," Frau mumbled, "Hey you guys, hurry up and get to work." Teito looked at him, confused.

Teito held the alarm clock _(good lord, was that a skimpy lady leaning against the frame?)_ and asked, "What's with this alarm clock?" Looking at the time, Teito remarked, "It's already this late!"

Hakuren started to walk towards the door. Teito followed him; before he left, he turned around and said, "Thank you Frau." Frau continued to lounge in the coffin, seemingly unaware of Teito's response.

They must have been attacked by the wars around midnight. _"I wonder why he is so tired?" _wondered Teito.

_**March 31st, 2143: 9:13 AM-**_  
Ayanami looked around the city, his eyes narrowed. Ria was certainly a large city; it would be fairly difficult for him to find Alexandra Night and Lazarus. Luckily, the wars was still inside her, and since he was considerably closer, the wars would influence Alexandra Night to come towards him.

_"Hopefully I will return before the higher ups start to question my absence,"_ thought Ayanami, satisfied. This time, he decided to bring Alexandra Night and Lazarus back to Hohburg with him personally.

Walking through the cobbled streets, he ignored the stares of the people and tried to sense for Alexandra Night's presence.

_"You can't hide forever Lazarus, Alexandra Night,"_ thought Ayanami as he looked up into the cloudless morning sky.

_**March 31st, 2143: 9:03 AM-**_  
After hearing Lazarus's words, Alex started to slowly calm down. _"There's a chance,"_ thought Alex, _"I can help Verloren."_ She shivered, remembering Castor's words-Mikage was dead, and it was most likely from Ayanami.

_"Can I forgive him?"_ wondered Alex. Verloren's reincarnation had killed one of her best friends. She felt a bitter taste in her mouth, thinking about it. Verloren would never do that, Verloren told her about life and death, he was Father-san's perfect creation...

She realized that Lazarus was right._ "It's his human incarnation,"_ thought Alex, _"It's different."_' She felt a little better, but she realized something else.

_"If Lazarus's theory is correct,"_ mused Alex, "_does that mean that perverted bishop will also get corrupted from that scythe?" _She decided to not think about it; after all, it was just a theory...just a theory.

With a start, she still realized that the two boys were staring at her. _"Right,"_ Alex thought, _"I have to get into Ria undetected..."_

_**"My lady, you should ask one of the boys for their hats,"**_ suggested Lazarus.

Alex looked at the boys and asked, "Can I have your cap?" The boy reached for his black cap, and looked at her defensively.

"What will you give me?" the boy asked warily.

"Uhm..." Alex began, racking her brain for an idea, "I'll show you some magic tricks!" She summoned the thin threads from her manipulation zaiphon and started to juggle some pebbles in mid-air. To the boys, it looked as if she was simply controlling it with her mind. They stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Do another one!" one of them demanded.

"Only if I get your cap," Alex immediately said. The boys looked at each other, and agreed. Alex used her manipulation zaiphon again, and levitated one of the boys into the air. The boy looked down, shocked, while the other one laughed.

After a few minutes, Alex stopped, and one of the boys handed her the black cap. "Thank you!" Alex said, grateful. Pulling up her hair, she carefully tucked her hair under the cap. The cap fit her snugly around her ears; Alex grinned.

"You look like a boy now!" one of the boys remarked, and Alex winked.

"It's our secret, okay?" Alex asked. The boys grinned, and they started to lead her back to Ria.

_"I'm hungry,"_ thought Alex, _"I should probably find some food before I can consider leaving again."_

_**"Good idea about going with the boys,"**_ Lazarus said, _**"you'll be less conspicuous." **_

_"I wonder whether Felsen is still here?"_ wondered Alex, _"Maybe I could meet him again?"_

_**"I don't think that's a good idea,"**_ Lazarus replied, _**"He's most likely gone back with the military."**_

Alex nodded, and asked the boys, "Do you live around here?"

"Yes," they replied, "You'll see soon!" Alex smiled, and the three went off.

_**March 31st, 2143: 9:34 AM- **_  
Ayanami gave an impatient sigh as he glanced at the large clock at the town square. He still couldn't find Lazarus and Alexandra Night.

_"If Alexandra Night changed her appearance, then it's still not a problem," _thought Ayanami, _"Lazarus has grown too weak to hide the wars."_ Suddenly, he sensed the wars. Yes...yes! It was faint, but he sensed it.

_"Nice try Lazarus," _Ayanami mentally sneered, walking towards the direction he was sensing the wars. He was mildly surprised; he never imagined that Lazarus was actually that weak. He was fairly confident at first that Lazarus would be able to completely remove the wars but...did something happen to Lazarus?

_**March 31st, 2143: 9:34 AM-**_  
"Reiko! Seiji!" a voice called. Alex looked up, and saw a young woman beckoning towards the two boys. The boys ran up to her.

"Mama!" one of the boys yelled, "Look who we found!" He pointed at Alex, who looked uncomfortably at the woman. _"I hope she doesn't recognize me as a girl,"_ Alex thought.

The woman smiled at her and greeted, "Good morning, who might you be?"

"I'm Alex," Alex replied, "I'm just passing through the area."

The woman smiled, and said, "You look hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please!" Alex happily said. She followed the woman and the two boys as they entered a small apartment.

Alex marvelled at their place; _"So this is what it's like to live in a normal place," _thought Alex, looking around. The orphanage and military academy were closely related in terms of their dormitory style areas, while the church reminded Alex of a hospital.

"Sit down!" one of the boys said, and Alex smiled. She was happy with the new friends she had made, but she often wondered about Teito. _"Don't,"_ Alex thought fiercely, _"You have a quest to complete. He's alive, and safe at the church."_

_**"Please don't be sad my lady,"**_ Lazarus softly said, _**"Always look forward. There will be happier times ahead, and you'll be reunited with Teito Klein again soon."**_

_"When?" _Alex thought, sitting down.

"Do another magic trick!" one of the boys said; Alex smiled, as the boys looked at her, intently. Using her manipulation zaiphon, she started to make their bowls dance on the table. The boys laughed, and clapped.

"Breakfast is ready!" the lady announced, and set a pot on the table. A delicious scent wafted around the room, and Alex felt famished. The lady poured some porridge for her, and Alex happily started to eat.

"Thank you for the meal," Alex gratefully said in between mouthfuls, "It's delicious."

"A kind stranger like you is always welcome here," the lady happily said. At that moment, a burly dark-haired man walked into the room.

"Papa!" the boys shrieked, "We have a magician with us!" The man looked at Alex, who gave a small wave.

"Hello young man," the man said. Alex noticed that this eyebrows were creased with worry. The lady seemed to notice that too; her smile disappeared, and she asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"There's a man from the military," the man remarked, sitting down.

"So?" the lady questioned, "They're always here, almost everyday."

"This is different," the man said, lowering his voice, "This man seems to be of a higher status."

Alex's stomach lurched, and her eyes widened. A military man...of a higher status? The blackhawks weren't at Ria again, were they?

"What did he look like?" Alex asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. The man glanced at her, and replied,

"Well...he has white, almost silver hair, and purple eyes. He was also wearing a peaked cap."

Alex gasped, as she gripped the table. Ayanami...he was here?

_**"What?"**_ Lazarus asked, shocked, _**"How could he be here?"**_

_"The wars!" _Alex realized. Lazarus started to utter a string of curses.

Alex stood up, surprising the family. "I must go," Alex replied, "Thank you very much for the breakfast and hospitality."

"Why?" one of the boys asked.

"My own parents will be looking for me," lied Alex, "I have to find them otherwise I'll get in trouble." The family seemed to accept her excuse, and the lady wished her luck.

As soon as Alex walked out of their apartment, she began to run down the street.

_"I have to get as far away from that family as possible!"_ thought Alex, alarmed, _"I can't have Ayanami kill them too."_ Her heart was thumping painfully, and she wondered for the umpteenth time how Verloren could have possibly changed into this cold hearted monster.

_**"It's a mistake,"**_ Lazarus said, sounding bitter, _**"It's my own fault."**_

_"No it isn't!"_ thought Alex, _"You're a good person Lazarus!" _As Alex reached an empty street, she clutched her forehead, as a wave of pain overtook her mind.

_"What?"_ Alex dimly thought, _"What the heck?"_

_**"My lady!"**_ Lazarus cried out, but his voice became muffled. Alex tried to steady herself against a wall, and ended up sliding to her knees. She groaned as a massive headache appeared.

_"Come on, get up!" _she thought to herself, but the pain was simply too much. She dimly heard footsteps approaching her.

She slowly looked up and gasped when she saw him again.

_**March 31st, 2143: 9:47 AM-**_  
Teito and Hakuren were seated at one of the library tables, poring through one of the Barsburg Scriptures. Tetio lightly ran his hand over the words, amazed again at his strange memory. _"I know this too!"_ Teito thought. He was feeling fairly confident about the written exam; he would have no doubt that he would pass it.

Hakuren stood up, and started to browse through one of the shelves. Teito watched him carefully. Hakuren reached out, trying to select a book, but Teito was quicker. Leaping up, he snatched the book and ran a few steps, secretly relishing Hakuren's slightly confused (_yet smug, damn that Oak..._) expression. He paused when he saw Castor and another bishop in front of him.

Castor had laid his hand on the bishop's shoulder and had asked, "Excuse me, was there something you're looking for?" Teito couldn't help but notice the slightly cold expression he had on his face.

_"Is he mad at me for doing that to Hakuren?"_ Teito thought, worried. Hakuren came and stood near Teito, curious at the incident happening.

"Yes," the other bishop meanwhile replied, "I was asked to give this to Teito Klein from that bishop." There was a jingling sound, and Teito's noticed a rectangular shaped metal object in the bishop's gloved hand.

"Teito?" wondered Hakuren, curious. Teito stared at the bishop, confused. Who was this bishop?

_"Wait...was he the guy from last night?"_ thought Teito.

"Somehow, please remember me," the bishop said, staring at Teito. The metal object jingled in front of Teito's eyes.

"My name is Fia Kreuz," the bishop finished. As soon as Teito heard that name, he felt a jolt go through him.

_"Fia Kreuz..."_ Teito thought.

There was a strong gust of wind, and Teito saw that Castor had used his manipulation zaiphon; the bishop was pinned to one of the library's pillars. His head and arms were twisted at a weird angle.

"To that foolish bishop," the bishop continued, "Please tell him that the church is not your ally." Teito slowly picked up the fallen object from the ground and held the cold piece of metal in his hands. A memory flashed in his mind:

_"I love you Teito," Father said, smiling. His hand was warm, and he happily looked back at his beloved Father...they were happy together..._

Teito blinked, and the memory was gone. His mouth felt dry.

"I have to go," muttered Teito, and started to leave the library. He ignored Hakuren's shouts, and hurried to the doors. He didn't want to see anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

_**March 31st, 2143: 9:47 AM- **_  
"We meet again Alexandra Night, Lazarus," Ayanami greeted. He smirked, staring down at the pitiful girl who clutched her head in pain. He silently ordered his wars to continue overwhelming her mind, driving her into another wave of agonizing pain.

"Did you miss me?" Ayanami asked, staring down at her.

Kneeling down, he gripped Alexandra Night's chin tightly, forcing her to look at him. "Oh, so you tried to hide your appearance," noted Ayanami, as he pulled off the cap from Alexandra Night's head. Her brown hair cascaded down, and he immediately dismissed the strange pang in his mind (_no she doesn't look like that, stop thinking about her and focus!_).

His smirk deepened when he saw the pure fear in her eyes. He focused his power, trying to enter her mind but realized that Lazarus had created a powerful illusion in her eyes, preventing him from direct access.

"Lazarus," Ayanami said out loud, "Remove this illusion. I command it." His eyes narrowed further when he sensed that the illusion was still there. Alexandra Night had shut her eyes, refusing to stare at him.

"If you don't want me to harm the girl, then remove it," Ayanami coldly stated, "You have one minute."

_**March 31st, 2143: 9:48 AM-**_  
Lazarus felt another wave of pain, and gritted his teeth, trying his best not to scream. His forehead was beaded with sweat, and more black scars were appearing all over his body. The wars was slowly corrupting him, and the pain was excruciating.

_**"Lazarus,"**_ Ayanami said, _**"Remove this illusion. I command it."**_ Lazarus silently shook his head, refusing. He couldn't reveal Lady Eve's appearance to him, no matter what. No. Never.

_**"If you don't want me to harm the girl, then remove it. You have one minute,"**_ Ayanami suddenly said. Lazarus's eyes widened.

_"Oh no,"_ Lazarus thought. He couldn't harm her!

"Hang on my lady," Lazarus slowly said, "Don't try to fight him!"

_**March 31st, 2143: 9:50 AM-**_  
Alex gave a small scream when the pain in her head increased. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to look into V-Ayanami's eyes. She couldn't bear to stare into that amethyst...it reminded her too much of him...

_**"Hang on my lady,"**_ Lazarus slowly said, _**"Don't try to fight him!"**_

_"But he just threatened to kill us!"_ Alex thought.

Without another thought, she summoned her zaiphon, and threw it at Ayanami. Ayanami wasn't expecting her attack, and was momentarily pushed back. By magic, the pain in her head momentarily receded, and Alex immediately stood up, and began to run.

_"Don't turn around, don't turn around," _Alex mentally chanted over and over. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire, her vision was turning funny, why was her head hurting again-

She screamed when she felt something wrap around her chest. She flailed her limbs, but was roughly pushed to the cold stone before she could hit a blow. Her limbs felt as if they were on fire, and her vision slowly faded to black.

The last thing Alex heard was the faint clicking sound of handcuffs.

_**March 31st, 2143: 9:52 AM-**_  
Ayanami stared down at the unconscious girl sprawled on the ground. He was temporarily stunned when Alexandra Night suddenly threw a powerful gust of manipulation zaiphon at him (_how did she summon such a powerful wave so quickly, and that too with the wars affecting her?_).

_"At least she has finally been captured,"_ thought Ayanami, _"I can analyze her more thoroughly now."_

Kneeling down beside her, he snapped the zaiphon-proof handcuffs on her wrists, and lifted the unconscious girl into his arms. Summoning his wars again, he disappeared with a swirl of darkness.

_**March 31st, 2143: 11:43 AM-**_  
"Oi oi, you guys have gotten heavy," grumbled Frau.

"Hey hey mister Frau, do the 'getting bigger!'" one of the boys gripping his shoulders squealed.

"Haha, guess I have no choice," Frau replied, lifting himself slowly into the air. The boys laughed; suddenly, Frau jerked up, standing straight. The boys screamed, oblivious to his serious expression as Frau gazed into the direction of one of the towers.

"You guys will have to wait until tomorrow for that," Frau said, patting one of the boy's head.

"But why?" they whined. Frau smiled, but thought, _"This sense...It's close!"_ He jerked his head towards that direction again, his eyes narrowed. Yes...it was definitely there! He could catch it!

Frau rushed into the towers, letting his predatory instincts take over. He found himself climbing the stairs, he reached a door, and-

That pink haired child was seated at the alter. Blood was strewn everywhere, and Frau's eyes widened when he saw dead bodies were littered all over the room. Even more disturbing was that the stranger was still grasping one of the dead people by their collar. He looked up, and Frau stared, wide-eyed at his (_calm?_) expression.

"We finally get to meet alone Zehel," the boy serenely said.

_"He knows me," _Frau realized with a start. He also noticed that the dead people were criminals that had fled the church. Rage filled him; this boy...!

"YOU!" bellowed Frau, "What have you done!" He...he brutally murdered these people! That too, in a church! One of the people began to shriek from pain, and the boy idly asked, "What are you howling?"

_"He's still alive!"_ Frau realized, rushing over. He held the body close to him, and felt their slow heart-beat. He had a chance to at least save this person!

Looking up, he realized that the boy had summoned a dark mass, similar to what he had done with Teito and Hakuren last night.

"You're also an unsightly monster," the boy gleefully said, a sadistic smile on his face. He hurled the mass towards Frau, screaming, "Drown in darkness!"

Frau leapt up, summoning his scythe. Using his scythe, he cut the mass neatly, pressing the unconscious body close to him. He placed the unconscious man against the wall, and summoned his scythe. He began to duel against the boy (_This boy was a warsfeil? So he's from the military..._). After a few more dodges, Frau leapt to the ground and remarked,

"You're the warsfeil that's after Teito? Don't lay a single finger on him."

"The same for you! Don't touch that scythe!" the boy angrily said, "That scythe is an important...an important-!"

He didn't finish his sentence as Frau thrust the scythe towards him. The boy flinched, and Frau's eyes narrowed as he saw another bishop-that blue haired stranger that also attacked Teito-held the boy, shielding him from his attack. Frau looked down and was momentarily distracted when he realized that there was a knife in the floor.

_"The blade he used to draw the warsfeil's barrier,"_ Frau thought holding the knife in his hands, _"It's a very basic weapon for him. But for that brat's level of skill...it's especially not suited for use."_

Suddenly, he looked up. The church guards were holding their weapons towards him. "Bishop Frau! How can you hold that evil weapon unsealed?" one of the guards demanded, "Discard your weapons and put both hands behind your head!" Frau looked around, and realized that the bishop and warsfeil had disappeared.

_"He got me,"_ Frau thought, _"For someone like me to fall into such a cheap trick..." _He slowly raised his arms, allowing the guards to place handcuffs on his wrists.

"Take this man ahead for treatment," one of the guards ordered, "And search for the child warsfeil. We will listen to your story at length later."

Frau was escorted out of the room by the guards. _"Four eyes is going to have my head for this,"_ Frau sourly thought. He could already imagine the long lecture he was going to receive from Castor.

"Bishop Frau!" a familiar voice yelled. Turning around, Frau smiled when he saw Bastien.

"The arch-bishop's blood pressure is high, so please stay near him so he doesn't break down," Frau remarked as he was led away.

_"Damn it, stop watching me Bastien!"_ Frau thought, chagrined.

"Please wait!" Bastien called, "He's not the sort of person who would do this!" The other guards were restraining him; Frau looked back.

"There's no human without darkness in his soul Bastien-sama," one of the guards explained. Frau looked away, no expression on his face.

_**March 31st, 2143: 12: 15 PM-**_  
Katsuragi opened the prison doors, and Hyuuga placed the unconscious girl on the floor. "Lock it," Ayanami ordered, watching silently. He decided to place Alexandra Night in the special prison for the seven ghosts, due to Lazarus's elusive powers. He also decided to keep the wars in her mind for now; it would save him more time dealing with her when he would question her.

"Remain here with her," ordered Ayanami to Katsuragi, "Inform me immediately if Alexandra Night wakes up." Katsuragi saluted, and Ayanami, Hyuuga, and Konatsu began to walk back.

"Now what Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked.

"There's a meeting I must attend regarding Antwort," Ayanami replied. Mentally, he was listening to Kuroyuri's outbursts towards Zehel. His eyes narrowed, listening to his subordinate. Ayanami and the others arrived at the meeting place, and Ayanami sat down.

As the generals began to argue violently over battle strategies, Ayanami silently said, _**"Kuroyuri...have you forgotten our objective?"**_ The other blackhawks stood behind him, listening to his silent conversation with Kuroyuri.

_**"My apologies,"**_ Kuroyuri replied, _**"Zehel lost control...just as predicted."**_ Ayanami detected grief in his soul, as Kuroyuri continued, _**"I can't stand it! That...someone like that...to think of him defiling Ayanami-sama's precious scythe!"**_ The other blackhawks shifted behind him, and Ayanami's heart softened at his words.

"In that case, why doesn't the empire's finest strategist Ayanami-sama see to it personally?" General Nibaki remarked.

General Ogi sneered, "2000 soldiers would get in Ayanami-kun's way, so half is enough?"

"I will undertake the task," Ayanami coldly replied, "500 soldiers will be sufficient." _"Insolent fools,"_ he thought as the generals looked at him, taken aback.

_**"Don't cry,"**_Ayanami silently said, _**"Your feelings certainly have reached this heart."**_ This was why he preferred the company of the blackhawks...unlike these imbeciles, they were always steadfast and loyal towards him.

Meanwhile, the generals had recovered. "Hooh, you'll be able to do it with only 500 soldiers?" General Shiroki remarked.

"As you say," Ayanami murmured. Mentally, he ordered, _**"As of right now, bear with it. Don't let it cloud your judgement. Alexandra Night is already with us, but we must absolutely capture him."**_

_**"Understood,"**_ Kuroyuri promptly replied.

_**March 30th, 2143: 12:02 PM-**_  
Teito closed his eyes, pressing the cold metal badge against his forehead.

_"How long will it take for all of my memories to return?"_ Teito thought sadly, _"Every time I try to follow my memories, it suddenly gets cut off, and there's just pure white. The outlines of the world I exist in are still blurred."_

Teito wondered how that mysterious bishop got Father's pass. _"I think he was there when that strange boy was trying to attack Frau,"_ thought Teito, but he wasn't too sure. _"Just how many secrets are there that I must uncover to find the truth?"_ wondered Teito.

He also thought about Alex...Castor had mentioned that she was travelling to another place. Teito wondered whether Alex was also uncovering mysterious secrets like him. _"I wish I could see Alex soon,"_ Teito thought, _"I miss talking to her."_

He idly sat at the pews, caught up in his own thoughts. He didn't may much attention to the He jumped violently when he heard a voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Bishops Castor and Labrador.

"Castor-san? Labrador-san?" Teito asked, wondering why they were here.

"Is the owner of that pass someone you know?" Castor questioned.

Teito gave a small smile and nodded. "Fia Kreuz is my father," Teito explained, fingering the pass in his hands, "The father was a bishop of this church..." Looking up, he continued, "I'll believe in this church, because this was the place where Father had raised me."

"Please tell me, what does it mean that the church isn't my ally?" asked Teito.

"Bishop Fia Kreuz was excommunicated from this church," Castor stated. Labrador gave a start and looked at Castor, while Teito exclaimed, "Excommunicated? Why did that happen to Father?"

"Castor, that story..." Labrador hesitantly said, but Castor firmly interjected, "I don't mind telling it to this child. He committed an unforgivable sin. He stole pandora's box in which Verloren's body has slept for over 1000 years and fled."

_**March 30th, 2143: ? AM/PM-**_  
_**Dead.**_

_**Everything around her was dead. The trees. The grass. Even the sky looked dead.**_

_**"Hello?" she whispered, slowly looking around. The wind whistled around her; she shivered, and rubbed her hands on her arms, trying to stop the goosebumps scattered on her skin. "Verloren?" she called. She took a tentative step forward, and a loud crunch echoed around. Looking down, she gave a small scream when she realized that she had just crushed something that looked akin to bones. **_

_**She brought her hands up, trying to summon some zaiphon, but nothing came. Looking around fearfully, she started to walk again. Where on earth was she? More importantly, where was Verloren? Why couldn't she remember anything? She couldn't remember what happened to her...**_

_**"Verloren!" she yelled. She continued to walk, looking around. The landscape didn't change, and the sky seemed to grow more ominous by the minute. **_

_**"It looks like it's going to rain soon," she murmured. She should get to shelter quickly. Her footsteps quickened, and she narrowed her eyes, straining to look for a place where she could-**_

_**A dense, dark cloud seemed to devour her suddenly, and she screamed, terrified. She continued to scream until her throat was raw, clawing against the mist around her. The wisps that made the cloud were opaque, and she couldn't see anything beyond the cloud. She was terrified she was going to die oh god this was the end she was going to die-**_

_**After a few moments of flailing out uselessly, she suddenly realized that the wisps were soft, as if she was stroking a silk-like fabric. A shock of understanding tore through her body when something else occurred to her.**_

_**They were singing. **_

**"I am Abel, I died of pneumonia when I was still in a cradle-"**

**"I'm Moyo, someone I didn't know killed me-"**

**"Help me-"**

**"I'm hungry-"**

**"Welcome-"**

**"What a beautiful soul-"**

**"Lovely, divine being...truly a goddess-"**

_**With another start, she realized that these were scraps of souls that had been devoured. She felt a ghostly touch stroke her cheek as a feminine voice sang, **_**"Beautiful-"**

**"I am Trinity, and I died in my 78th winter-"**

**"Beautiful goddess-"**

**"Help us, guide us-"**

**"I'm Rin, and I want to play in the grass and feel the sunshine again..."**

_**She grew sad, thinking of these lost souls. "What happened to you?" she murmured, curious. She stretched out her hands, and felt the souls glide along her palms. **_

**"Vereloren's scythe has devoured us-"**

**"We await reincarnation-"**

**"Help us-"**

_**"What?" she asked, "You've been devoured?" She took a step back, fearful. So...she..."I'm dead?" she whispered, her eyes wide. The souls silently flew around her, murmuring, but she paid no attention. **_

_**She frowned, and realized that she couldn't remember how she died. "What happened to me?" she asked out loud.**_

**"You too have been devoured-"**

**"Goddess-"**

_**"Goddess?" she echoed, "Why do you all call me that? My name is-" She stopped, and frowned. **_

_**"My name is," she tried again, but she couldn't finish her sentence. Why couldn't she remember who she was? She blinked, and concentrated. She...she really couldn't remember! **_

_**The voices seemed to be blending, and her vision was turning hazy. She was very tired. Part of her mind was screaming that there was someone important waiting for her, but she was too exhausted to care. She wanted to sleep...**_


End file.
